Volverte a ver
by ikko-chan
Summary: Helga es rechazada por Arnold por, ahora es el quien piensa en ella tras haber pasado 13 años.
1. capitulo1

Capítulo 1

Una chica rubia de 12 años estaba en 6to grado de PS 118, ya no tenía sus dos coletas ahora era suelto lacio con su listón rosa, estaba en el patio caminando de un lado a otro decidiendo si declararse a Arnold ya que él se iba a San Lorenzo con sus padres, esta noticia la ponía muy triste al saber que su amado se iba tan lejos y volvería en 3 años, pero más triste se pondría si no era correspondida a sus sentimientos. Ya estaba mucho tiempo fuera de sus clases, Helga no entraría sin cómo empezar a decirle a Arnold lo cuanto que lo ama. Arnold estaba en el salón muy feliz de que se iría con sus padres, tal y como había soñado, Gerald por un lado esta triste porque no vería a su amigo durante 3 años solo se mantendrían en contacto por cartas. Helga entro al salón sin que se diera cuenta el Sr. Simmons volviéndoles a dar clases en 6to grado. Faltaba poco para que salieran a su recreo, Helga estaba muy nerviosa, no tenía ganas de escribir, no tenía ganas de oír a nadie, en su mente estaba más que las palabras que le diría al cabeza de balón. Arnold solo pensaba en una sola cosa, irse a San Lorenzo con sus padres.

Por fin tocaron la campana para su receso los chicos corrieron para desayunar hoy habría de desayuno albóndigas todos con la emoción iban hacer cola, Helga se quedó sentada en su lugar, vio irse al Sr. Simmons, Arnold estaba solo guardando su libreta, Gerald lo esperaba en la puerta.

-Arnold…-el rubio volteo.-quiero hablar contigo

-de que se trata Helga.-decía un niño de 12 años

La rubia miraba al moreno, este entendió que quería estar sola con el

-hermano sabes te espero en la café no dilates.-dijo Gerald

-está bien Gerald.-dijo viendo irse a su amigo.-y que es lo que me quieres decir Helga

-bueno…este…yo…bueno… es que.-respiro hondo.- Arnold es que, la verdad es que…-decía poniendo sus manos atrás. Arnold solo observaba a la rubia intentando en lo que le iba a decir.

-Helga por que no mejor me lo dices mientras caminamos a la cafetería.-dijo el rubio señalando la salida del salón.

-no… es que esto es privado… te quiero decir que.-la rubia agarra el valor para decir las palabras que tenía pensado decir.- es que me…me…me gustas arnold…ay al fin lo dije.-el rubio abrió los ojos, no se esperaba que Helga se le declarara así.-me gustas mucho Arnold, y no es un me agradas es me gustas es más te amo te amo Arnold, amo tu cabello, tu forma de pensar, tu energía, todo.-decia la rubia

-no…no es otro calor del momento verdad?.-dijo el rubio interrumpiéndola

-qué?.-dijo al rubia alzando una ceja.-calor del momento?... esto te parece calor del momento?.-dijo la rubia agarrando de los brazos de Arnold y dándole un beso en sus labios. Era más que claro que no era calor del momento, se lo decía muy enserio, cuando esa vez que salvaron la ciudad cuando iba a ser destruida ahí fue la primera vez que Helga se declaró pero lo hicieron como calor del momento. Arnold se separó de Helga y la quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos.

-estas hablando enserio?.-dijo Arnold pasmado

-claro que estoy hablando enserio, como crees que estaría jugando con mis sentimientos.-decía la rubia alejándose.-no lo entiendes me gustas mucho, supe que te vas a San Lorenzo, y no quería dejar pasar esto y nunca decírtelo, ahora solo espero tu respuesta.-Arnold la vio se sobaba el cuello

-Helga… la verdad yo…bueno no sé cómo decírtelo, es que solo te veo como una amiga nada más, y no quiero romper esta amistad, me explico.-decía el rubio mirando a Helga. Pero ella sentía que le atravesaba una espada en el corazón al oír que solo la quería como amiga, su mente se quedó en blanco, una lagrima se le salía y deslizaba en su mejilla dado que fue notado por el rubio, se sintió mal por eso. Helga salió corriendo del salón, Arnold quiso detenerla pero no pudo.

La rubia estaba en los baños de niñas, llorando no quería salir de ahí, se decía a si misma que nunca le hubiera dicho, pero ya lo había dicho, ahora solo quedaba hacer una cosa, olvidarse del cabeza de balón, y de lo que haya pasado nunca paso, solo fue una gran ilusión o un sueño y nunca volver hablar sobre Arnold.

_13 años después… _

Helga ya era una chica madura de 25 años tenía su propia oficina se alejó de sus padres ya que tuvo que trabajar fuera de la ciudad. Tenía su novio chico alto castaño de ojos color miel, tez blanca, llevaban de noviazgo 2 años, la rubia había cambiado demasiado tanto como actitud y físico, era muy hermosa, cuando estaba en la universidad muchos chicos la invitaban a salir pero ella se negaba, solo uno insistía cada día y ese era si novio Robert, en la preparatoria no estudio en la ciudad de Hillwood tuvo que irse fuera por cuestiones de su hermana se mudaba a Inglaterra con su esposo e iban a tener su 2do hijo, la familia pataki se mudó y ahí fue cuando Helga estudio en una preparatoria de niñas la mejor que su hermana le recomendaron a sus papás, a la rubia le daba igual, en la secundaria Helga salía con unos cuantos niños que la invitaban pero no eran muy de su agrado, se había vuelto muy linda. Pero ella no quería una relación con ni uno de los que llegaran a invitarla.

Helga ahora era toda una profesionista prospera y coqueta, en el edificio donde trabajaba muchos empelados babeaban por la rubia cuando pasaba por los pasillos, tenía todo lo que ella pidió, ahora disfruta de su trabajo y la nueva relación que tiene, su mejor amiga Phoebe aún seguía estudiando más bien estaba en su internado de medicina solo le faltaba una semana por terminar y dentro de unos meses se casaría con Gerald, aun no sabían que iglesia y salón. Helga le alegraba que su mejor amiga se casara y aceptar que se casaría con Gerald es la persona con quien se hizo novia desde la preparatoria.

La pandilla se había dividido Lila se fue a España para su próxima película que haría, Rhonda Lloyd se convirtió en una gran modelo muy reconocida en las ciudades, viajaba muy seguido para hacer sus modelajes y comerciales de perfumes. Nadine y Shena terminaron juntas la universidad de veterinaria ahora trabajan en el zoológico cuidando a los animales en peligro de extensión. Los demás chicos Sid, Stinky y Harold trabajaban en un negocio que ellos tenían.

Helga estaba en su oficina sentada leyendo unos oficios y firmándolos, la rubia ama su trabajo, le costaba ver tantos casos de divorcios en una semana a veces los días eran tranquilos.

-Darla te necesito en mi oficina.-decía la rubia en el contestador

-si licenciada.-entro a la oficina viendo a Helga parada y viendo a la ventana.-si licenciada en que puedo ayudarla

-oh si entrégale esto al licenciado Robert por favor.-decía entregándoles los oficios

-si, algo más que necesite

-no, solo eso, gracias.-volvió a mirar la ventana luego se sentó en su silla, revisaba su bandeja de correo electrónico para ver si Phoebe le había mandado un mensaje, pero solo tenían ofertar de un viaje que le estaban ofreciendo. Pasaron las horas, su hora de salida había llegado, Robert tocaba la puerta donde estaba Helga.

-pase!

-hola querida, lista para irnos

-si, solo déjame ver que me hace falta, no sé qué es pero me hace falta algo.-decía la rubia buscando entre papeles

-sabes qué es?.-decía el castaño agarrándole de la mano

-qué?

-esto.-dijo el castaño dándole un tierno beso en los labios siendo correspondido por la rubia.-sabes que no hay nadie mas que solamente nosotros.-dijo agarrándole de la cintura

-no ahora no y menos aquí Robert

-está bien, pero será después

-si después, ahora vámonos

Ambos rubios se fueron, Helga traía su propio auto un malibu color crema, ambos se iban a sus respectivos carros. Helga conducía en la 5ta avenida, tenía demasiada hambre, así que decidió ir a comprar comida rápida. Llego a su departamento muy cansada, se metió a su baño preparo su tina para relajarse un rato, cuando ya estaba en su tina puso una música relajante, cerró los ojos y en un instante quedo dormida.

La rubia estaba en un lugar donde no conocía, miraba a sus amigos de lejos, caminaba para ir con ellos, pero entre más caminaba más se alejaba, no entendía cómo podía pasar eso, el cielo se nublo y empezó a llover, sus amigos desaparecían y ahora estaba en una calle, miro a una niña pequeña bajo la lluvia con la mirada baja y triste.

-esa niña…esa niña.-decía extrañada

Un perro le arrebato su lonchera siguió a la niña, luego un carro le salpico agua sucia la baño de esa agua, corrió donde estaba pero luego se detuvo al v un carro detenerse, unas personas le prestaban el paraguas no podía ver bien que personas eran se tornaba muy borroso, luego sintió que se hundía.

-pero qué?... auxilio ayúdenme!.-gritaba muy asustada.-por favor ayúdenme!.-la rubia no podía salir de ese espeso pavimento que la tragaba. La rubia se despertó de un brinco aún seguía en la bañera, no entendía por qué había soñado eso.

-debo dejar de tomar demasiado café cargado.-miro a su reloj y eran las 8:40 de la noche.-maldición tanto dormir?.-la rubia terminaba de bañarse. Luego de unos minutos la rubia termino de bañarse y fue a ponerse su pijama rosada, se dirigió a su sala y fue a poner una película de comedia "Scary Movie 4", apenas empezaba la película cuando en eso suena su teléfono local.

-bueno?

-hola Helga.-decía una oriental

-Phoebe hola! , Como estas?.-decía muy contenta.-hace tres días que no sé nada de ti que paso?

-lo siento Helga es que estar en el internado te limita el tiempo, ya sabes, esto bien gracias,

-ya me imagino Phoeb´s y como a todo?

-toda va bien, ya en una semana termino mi internado, para luego ver los detalles de la boda

-sí hermana, ya sabes aquí tu dama de honor te apoyara en lo que sea, para eso son no?

-tienes razón, Rhonda me hizo el favor de ver el vestido de novia, ya sabes cómo es Rhonda

-sí la princesa buscando vestido de novia de cada diseñador, aa ya me imagino que tipo de vestido te pondrá jajajajaa

-Helga, deja de imaginarte de los vestidos muy exagerados por favor… le dije que no quería muy esponjoso y ni muy exagerado… solo lo normal y sencillo

-pues espero haga caso, y mientras veré lo del salón, y tienes alguna idea en que lugar?

-no aun no, eso lo platicare junto con Gerald para decidir que lugar,

-bien hermana, tu nos avisas

-si Helga… ah me tengo que ir creo que me llaman, nos vemos Helga cuídate

-si está bien igualmente.

Ambas amigas colgaron.

Ala mañana siguiente Helga conducía su malibu, se dirigía a su trabajo se detuvo cuando vio el semáforo rojo, aprovecho en mandarle un mensaje a su secretaria escribiéndole que comprara un frappe de capuchino, en cuanto el semáforo se puso en verde, la rubia arranco, en 10 minutos la rubia ya estaba ahí. Salió del elevador los empleados la miraban al pasar, vestida de su saco y falda no muy corta solo 2 dedos arriba de la rodilla. Entro a su oficina, la secretaria le llevaba ya su frappe que le habia pedido y se retiro pero antes le dejo un mensaje.

-licenciada la pareja Dawson no podrá venir hoy a su cita con usted.

-está bien llámalos y diles que mañana a las 3 de la tarde estén aquí.-dijo revisando unos oficios

-está bien licenciada, su con permiso.-dijo retirándose

La rubia le daba un sorbo a su frappe .-mmm que rico esta, ahora esto tomare en al s mañanas espero no soñar raro esta vez.-decía cuando su contestador sonó.-si que pasa

-licenciada un familiar viene a verla

-que pase por favor.-dijo la rubia cuando en eso se abre la puerta y escucha una voz de una niña

-tía!.-corría para abrazarla

-hija no corras.-decía una mujer

-tranquila Olga, es mi sobrina favorita.-decía abrazando a la pequeña.- y Melissa?

-con su padre, tenía mucha tarea

-mi mama la castigo por que se escapó de la casa

-eso es cierto Olga?

-Clarissa.-dijo Olga poniendo se las manos en al cintura.-lo siento Helga es que se escapó por ir a una pijamada y estaba castigada por reprobar una materia

-no era necesario castigarla Olga

-créeme que si, se está portando muy rebelde

-ya veo, a sus 12 años y rebelde la pubertad le está llegando a una temprana edad

-lo sé, cambiando de tema como te va con tu novio Robert?

-pues bien, por ahora.

Ambas rubias platicaban de sus vidas cotidianas, mientras tanto en la ciudad de Hillwood Gerald estaba en su oficina cuando su asistente le dijo que tenía una visita.

-dile que pase por favor.-dijo el moreno arreglando su saco cuando se escucho abrir la puerta.-hermano! Que hay!.-dijo haciendo el saludo que comúnmente hacían

-hola Gerald como has estado.-dijo el rubio de ojos verdes

-bien, y dime tu, no supe nada de ti después de la universidad, como has estado, donde trabajas ahora siento un arquitecto

-jajaja bien bien, estoy trabajando en nueva york, en una empresa ya sabes me la paso haciendo planos para nuevos edificios o remodelarlos

-vaya hermano interesante a ver cuándo paso a verte, y dime y ese milagro que vienes a hillwood

-pues vine a visitar a mis padres y también a dejarles flores a mis abuelos.-dijo bajando al cabeza

-ya veo, lo siento mucho por tus abuelos, me entere por Phoebe

-si no te preocupes, ahora estamos saliendo adelante, mi abuelo le dejo de herencia la casa de huéspedes a mi papá, ahora ellos se están quedando a vivir ahí, y lo inquilinos pues unos son nuevos, el señor cocoshca pues se divorció de su esposa, Ernie se casó se mudó, y Mr Hyunh sigue viviendo en la casa de huéspedes junto con su hija, por ahora solo dos inquilinos son nuevos, no los eh conocido bien pero los eh visto pasar.

-ah ya veo, y bueno que dicen las chicas ya tienes novia?, dime no supe nada

-jajajaa claro Gerald tengo novia, se llama Katy

-wao y como la conociste fue durante el trabajo o como

-acertaste, si en el trabajo apenas la estaba conociendo cuando me asignaron un ayudante, y fui conociéndola poco a poco, llevo 1 con mi relación

-vaya hermano no perdiste el tiempo ee viejo.-dijo con la mirada picara

-Gerald.-decia el rubio mirándolo serio.-y dime tu ya te vas a casar no?

-si asi es viejo, ya me casare con mi querida Phoebe.-decía acomodándose en su silla giratoria

-vaya, es increíble que te cases, y yo aun sigo en una relación

-si viejo, oye recuerdas esa vez que Rhonda jugaba con su adivinador de bodas de origami?

-si lo recuerdo

-pues es extraño pero yo le dije que hiciera el juego de su adivinador y casualmente salió Phoebe, pero después dijo que descubrió una falla en su adivinador de origami y la verdad no me sorprendió mucho, sabía que algún día estaría con Phoebe.

-no me habías contado eso, dijiste que era una bobería todo eso

-si lo se, pero la curiosidad me mataba, pero ahora mírame me voy a casar.-dijo abriendo los brazos.- y recuerdas que tuviste un sueño muy feo que te casarías con Helga G. Pataki?.-decia el moreno, Arnold levanto la mirada al escuchar ese nombre.

-bueno fue solo un sueño.

-sí lo sé, oye que raro estas trabajando en nueva york verdad?

-sí, por qué?

-porque… bueno no lo sé, Phoebe me dijo hace días que su dama de honor es Helga Pataki y me comento que está en nueva york, es raro que no la hayas topado

-qué?.-dijo el rubio sorprendido.-bueno es una ciudad muy grande

-eso si hermano, bueno en fin un día de estos iré a visitarte en nueva york.-decía el moreno

Ambos amigos seguían platicando, hasta que llegó el momento que Arnold se retirara, se fue a su auto, cuando manejaba recordó lo que le dijo su mejor amigo, Helga estaba en nueva york trabajando, él no sabía nada de ella después de irse a San Lorenzo, cuando regreso para iniciar la preparatoria en hillwood ella ya no estaba, Phoebe había comentado que se fue a vivir a Inglaterra con su hermana y sus padres, y durante la universidad no hubo ocasión alguna en reencontrarse no se habían visto nunca desde hace 13 años, su mente daba vueltas a tantos recuerdos, se preguntaba a si mismo ¿Dónde está ella?, ¿estará bien? , tenía una sensación de verla, pero como la vería ella a el después de 13 años. La única ocasión de verla es en la boda de su mejor amigo.

Continuara…


	2. capitulo2

Capítulo 2

Helga estaba en su oficina escuchando las discusiones de la pareja Dawson, con la mano en su cabeza aburrida de escucharlos, saco de su gaveta un avisador acústico (bote + trompeta de pastico) e hizo sonarla, afuera de la oficina de Helga los empleados oyeron la trompeta desde adentro de la oficina de la rubia.

-discúlpenme que los hay interrumpido.-decía la rubia.-están peleando mucho y no estamos haciendo nada para los papeles

-lo siento licenciada Pataki, es que el no quiere hacerse responsable de darles pensión a mis hijos

-ah no, sabes muy bien que yo no gano demasiado y debo mantenerme a mi.-decía el señor moreno

-a ver espérense, señores.-decía la rubia pero la pareja seguía discutiendo, rodo los ojos y puso su mano en la frente tratando de tranquilizarse, hizo sonar de nuevo la trompeta. La pareja de nuevo se callaron.-lo siento, pero estamos aquí para un acuerdo así que no permitiré que sigan discutiendo. Que les parece si hacemos la siguiente cita para el día viernes a las 12 del día

-está bien licenciada, espero que este bruto bueno para nada no llegue tarde como hoy

-sí claro como tu no tienes un jefe muy estricto.-dijo parándose de la silla. La pareja iba saliendo discutiendo, Helga al verlos irse puso su cabeza contra el escritorio.

-ay por dios, esta es la pareja más difícil que me ha tocado.-dijo al rubia y mira el reloj eran las 6:30 de la tarde, su estómago estaba vacío no había comido. Salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la de Robert.

-puedo pasar?.-decía la rubia asomándose

-claro querida pasa pasa.-dijo el castaño

-ya comiste?.-decía la rubia sentándose en la silla giratoria

-no aun no, me olvide de la hora, y tu?

-tampoco, vamos juntos a comer?.- la rubia miraba el portarretrato donde estaban ellos dos sonriendo cuando fueron a Miami juntos.

-sería buena idea, vamos entonces.-dijo Robert levantando a la rubia

Ambos fueron a un restaurant para ir a comer ingresaron y pidieron el menú.

-te veo cansada, otra vez pelearon los Dawson?.-dijo Robert

-desgraciadamente sí, no soporto sus pleitos, no se para que se casan si no funcionara.-dijo rodando los ojos

-jajajajaa, ay mi querida Geraldine la vida es así, hay veces que uno ya deja de querer a la persona que amaste alguna vez

-sí eso lo sé, espero Phoebe no vaya siendo que al año quiere divorciarse, porque juro que hare pedazos al Gerald.-dijo golpeando la mesa con su puño

-jajajaja tranquila, tu amiga no hará eso, ya llevan tiempo siendo novios no crees que si ya hubiera pasado algo no estaría casándose

-sí es cierto. Ahora pensando que se casara Phoebe, espero Rhonda no le lleve unos vestidos extravagantes y extra exagerados.-decía la rubia

-no creo que Rhonda lleve esos vestidos así, y tu vestido de dama también lo escogerá ella?

-sí, Phoebe ya decidió el color del vestido que utilizaremos, un color lila

-te quedara perfecto

Su menú llego a su mesa, ambos disfrutaban de su comida que ya sería cena, mientras tanto Arnold estaba en su oficina haciendo unos planos, verificando que estaba bien o mal, cuando una chica tez blanca, cabello ondulado castaña de ojos azules, se acercaba al rubio le daba unos pequeños besos en la mejilla.

-ya es tarde deberíamos irnos.-decía la chica

-solo quiero checar algo.-decía el rubio agarrando su regla T

-te mereces un descanso, no crees?.-dijo abrazándolo

- tienes razón, eh trabajado mucho por hoy.-dijo dejando el lápiz

-bien, entonces vámonos que te parece si vamos a cenar en un restaurant conozco un lugar que sirven los mejores platillos.-decía la castaña

-bien, entonces vamos

Ambos salieron de la empresa, Arnold conducía la castaña estaba a su lado, dándose unos retoques, Arnold sonreía por verla arreglarse, cuando llegaron, el rubio muy caballeroso le abre la puerta del auto a su novia. Entraron al restaurante. Se sentaron en una mesa, pidieron su menú.

-ahora regreso voy al sanitario.-dijo el rubio

-está bien.-dijo al castaña

Arnold fue al sanitario, a lavarse las manos luego entro otra persona, ignorándolo se acomodó el saco.

-disculpa no eres Arnold Shortman?.-dijo un muchacho alto y castaño

-sí soy yo

-hola mi nombre es Robert, supe de ti de un amigo que construiste una casa en Miami eso es verdad

-oh sí, veo que le informaron mucho de mí.-decía Arnold

-pues entonces ya sé a quién contratar, estoy viendo por unos modelos de casas elegantes, mi novia y yo estamos viendo donde vivir, por ahora solo estamos en departamentos.

-ya veo, te dejo mi tarjeta para que te sea fácil contactarme.-dijo el rubio dándole la tarjeta

-gracias, bueno mucho gusto en conocerte, me tengo que ir mi novia me espera

-si no te preocupes

El castaño se retira del sanitario y se va directo donde está su querida rubia

-dilataste? Ya ni nosotras que dilatamos.-dijo la rubia apoyándose en sus codos

-lo siento querida

-no te preocupes ya pedí la cuenta.-dijo acomodándose el cabello

-de acuerdo… adivina me encontré al arquitecto que mi amigo me dijo, le diseño su casa como el quería, te acuerdas la gran casa que vimos en Miami?

-si lo recuerdo

-pues encontré al arquitecto, él podría hacer nuestra casa

-QUE?. Nuestra casa?, Robert dijimos que platicaríamos eso, y veríamos si primero viviendo juntos funciona, y si pasa pues veríamos que hacer.-decía la rubia

-bueno pero, solo te comentaba y si hay que ver si funciona, pero quiero que sepas el arquitecto

-a ver dime como se llama

-se llama Ar…-decía siendo interrumpido por su celular que sonaba.-quien será

-vamos contesta

-bueno?... si?...no no ya te dije que esos documentos van a partir del día 12… de acuerdo ahora vete al escritorio y ahí esta los documentos que se imprimirán mañana por la mañana para que ya sean firmados.-decía Robert atendiendo su celular, el mesero llevo la cuenta y Helga la recibió, puso el dinero, Helga tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, miraba a los lados, le hacía señas al castaño que iba al sanitario se miraba al espejo y se pintó los labios color rojo, una chica castaña estaba a lado al igual retocándose, la rubia la miraba en el espejo ignorándola se lavó las manos y se salió de ahí. La rubia se dirigió a la mesa.

-bien mi vida, vámonos

-de acuerdo

Ambos salieron de ahí, mientras tanto Arnold estaba con su novia esperando a que saliera del tocador mientras pensaba en la rubia, ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ella? ¿Por qué se le vino a la mente la chica de ojos azules así de la nada?. Cuando ella llego lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-en que pensabas?

-en cosas del trabajo.-decía el rubio rascándose la cabeza

-ya deja de pensar en el trabajo, ahora estamos aquí cenando juntos.-decía acariciándole la mano

-tienes razón.-decía el rubio.-Katy sabes muy bien que mi mejor amigo se va a casar verdad

-oh si, me contaste parece que será en 3 meses no?... estaré viendo que vestido llevar.-decía la castaña poniendo su dedo en su mejilla

-pues tienes que estar muy guapa

-claro que sí, tengo que estar muy guapa para ti.-decía la castaña

El mesero llego a su mesa les sirvió la mesa, mientras comían el rubio aun no sacaba de su mente que Helga trabajaba en la misma ciudad que él, pero no sabía de qué trabajaba y donde. Mientras tanto Helga había llegado a su departamento se quitó las zapatillas lo dejo a un lado, se fue directo a su habitación se puso su pijama y fue a servirse un poco de helado, encendió su televisor, miraba las noticias, luego de unos minutos quedo profundamente dormida.

La rubia estaba en una casa no muy conocida para ella, caminaba por el pasillo miraba en una puerta al final que alumbraba detrás, caminaba hacia la puerta, en eso la abre una luz muy brillante no le permitía ver, poco a poco la luz fue bajando, y pudo observar a Robert sentado y tocando el piano, ella se dirigió hacia el cuándo este volteo no tenía rostro la rubia se puso pálida. Tal sueño hizo que se despertara sudando miro su reloj eran las 3:00 de la madrugada, se refregaba los ojos con sus manos apago la tele, y fue a su habitación, después de ese sueño le costaba dormir otra vez, tuvo un sueño tan raro que se levantó asustada. A la mañana la rubia estaba en su oficina, recargada sobre la mesa su secretaria le había llevado su café no muy cargado, la rubia estaba durmiendo, cuando en eso su celular suena y se levanta de un brinco.

-hola bueno si?.-decía la rubia respondiendo el celular.-sí, claro… está bien mama, estoy ocupada, pero…. Bueno madre está bien… adiós.-dijo la rubia colgando y se volvió a recargar en su escritorio. La secretaria aún seguía ahí con unos oficios en la mano.

-licenciada?... licenciada…-decía despertando a la rubia.-licenciada le traje su café no muy cargado como me lo pidió

-está bien…traes los oficios?.-dijo aun recargada

-sí aquí los tengo

-está bien déjamelos ahí, ahora los reviso…ya te puedes ir.-dijo la rubia bostezando

-si licenciada.-asintió la secretaria

La rubia dio un vistazo a los oficios y los hizo a un lado para descansar un poco, Arnold estaba en su oficina revisando los planos que estaba haciendo si no había ni un error, luego se sentó levanto la mirada al techo, recordaba el día que fue con sus padres a San Lorenzo para él era todo una ventura que viviría, en eso algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-lo siento, vine a traerte estos planos.-dijo una castaña

-ah bueno,

-que tienes?, pasa algo?, nervioso por la boda de tu amigo?

-no, solo que estaba recordando cuando me fui a San Lorenzo

-ah ya veo, sabes, eh estado pensando en algo, no sé qué te parezca pero, sabes muy bien que te amo demasiado no?.-dijo la castaña acariciándole la cabeza

-sí, continua.

-bien estaba pensando sí, bueno, podría conocer a tus papás no crees

-mis…mis papas?.-dijo sorprendido

-si, ya hemos salido un año y quiero conocer a tus padres y donde viviste tu infancia

-ya te había contado que vivía en Hillwood.

-si pero yo no conozco Hillwood solo eh ido de paso pero de conocerlo bien bien no.

-bueno pues, que te parece si el sábado te llevo a conocer a mis padres

-enserio?, entonces me llevaras mañana, ay que emoción.-decía la castaña abrazándolo

-sí.-dijo el rubio sobándose el cuello

-créeme me llevare bien con tu madre, hasta seremos mejores amigas.-dijo la castaña con emoción

Arnold nervioso de tan repentina decisión de la castaña por conocer a sus padres, Katy tan emocionada por conocer a sus padres del rubio tenía que conocer de dónde se crio para ella no le era lo mismo que le contara a que mejor fuera y visitara Hillwood y conociera a sus amigos de la infancia. Paso la tarde del trabajo, Helga estaba con Robert en su oficina ya no había nadie en los pasillos todos se habían ido hasta su secretaria. Robert le besaba los labios de su hermosa rubia, Helga se sentó en su escritorio Robert se puso entre sus piernas.

-no no espera.-decía la rubia

-qué pasa?, no hay nadie ya todos se fueron

-si pero… no me siento cómoda haciéndolo aquí, es decir…es que.- decía Helga muy nerviosa

-si quieres vamos a mi departamento.-dijo acariciándole la mejilla y dándole un tierno beso

-sabes qué?.-te…tengo hambre.-dijo la rubia esquivándolo

-está bien.-dijo el rodando los ojos

-lo siento Robert es que…

-no te preocupes, está bien… vamos a comer.-dijo el castaño

Ambos salieron, y fueron a comer, Helga no quería tener aun nada con Robert, lo amaba tanto que no podía entregarse así por así, no sentía ese deseo. Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Hillwood un moreno estaba en su casa recostado en su cama hablando con su prometida Phoebe.

-y dímelo a mí, mi trabajo es muy estresante, pero ya vas a terminar solo dos días mas y ya.

-lo se lo se.-decía la oriental del otro lado del teléfono.-estoy muy emocionada.

-lo sé amor, ya muy pronto… por cierto, Arnold llego a verme en la oficina

-si? Vaya, hasta que se aparece, después de la universidad, y que te dijo?

-bueno, pues vino a visitar a sus padres, y le comente que raro era que si él estaba en nueva york, como es que no se topó a Helga.

-espera… Arnold está en nueva york?.

-sí, es lo que me dijo, no sabía nada hasta que me lo dijo, por qué?

-no por nada, solo es que me sorprendió

-nena dime, sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me ocultes nada, nos vamos a casar en 3 meses y nada de secretos.

-está bien está bien, es que… recuerdas esa vez que te dije que Helga se le declaro a Arnold y el pues simplemente la miro como una amiga nada mas

-si así es?... y que tiene que ver eso

-pues, no quiero que Helga se tope con él, ella prometió nunca hablar del tema y sí pasa eso no sé qué pasaría, porque ella no sabe nada que él está en nueva york, y solo hay una cosa que me perturba, en la boda los dos se encontraran y bueno… ella dijo que no quería verlo nunca en su vida.

-espera Phoebe no creas que le diré a Arnold que no llegue, es mi mejor amigo no podría hacerle eso.-dijo levantándose de la cama

-no estoy tratando de decirte eso, si no que evitemos que ellos no empiecen a pelear por una tontería del pasado.

-ya son muy grandecitos, así que ellos sabrán que ya pasado fue.

-le diré a Helga que no arruine mi boda

-nuestra nena

-nuestra boda.-dijo corrigiendo

Continuara ...

**Hola mis lectores! les gusto el capitulo? espero y si jejejeje, dejen sus reviews! se los agradeceria, estaba muy inspirada en este capitulo :) ahora preparence para lo que viene :) **

**saludos! **


	3. Capitulo3

**Hey arnold no me pertenece ni los personajes **

**El autor es Craig Barttlet**

Capítulo 3

Ciudad de Hillwood era sábado por la mañana Arnold conducía por la carretera mientras una chica a su lado emocionada por conocer a sus padres del rubio. Katy estaba admirando la ciudad nunca antes había visitado Hillwood solo iba de paso, Arnold la mirada de lado daba una sonrisa de ver a su novia alegre y emocionada.

-sabes Arnold cuando lleguemos quiero que conozcas igual a mis padres.-decía la castaña

-está bien.-dijo sonriendo.-bien llegamos

-ya?, ay que nervios por dios no puedo creerlo, esta es tu casa? Es muy grande

-bueno es una casa de huéspedes vive unas que otras familias, yo vivía aquí antes.-decía el rubio abriéndole la puerta a Katy como todo un caballero

-gracias Arnold, entonces entremos, ya quiero conocer a tus padres.-decía con emoción

-bien.-dijo el acercándose a la puerta tocándola. Espero a que alguien abriera

-creo que no hay nadie.-decía la castaña

-no te preocupes ayer hable y dije que vendría.-dijo el rubio cuando escucho que abrían la puerta

-Arnold!.-dijo su madre Stella

-hola mamá

-hijo como estás.-dijo Miles

-bien papá.-dijo abrazando al padre.-bueno este les quiero presentar a mi novia Katy.-dijo asomando a la castaña

-hola mucho gusto.-decía la castaña nerviosa

-hola cariño mucho gusto en conocerte.-dijo Stella estrechando su mano con la de ella

-mucho gusto.-dijo miles

-Arnold nos platica de ti, eres su ayudante.-dijo Stella

-sí asi es

-pasen a la sala hijo vienes ayudarme? Ya desayunaste?.-dijo Stella dirigiéndose a la cocina

-si madre no te preocupes ya desayunamos

-oh bien.-dijo Stella regresando a la sala.

Los cuatro estaban en la sala.

-y bueno, cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo juntos?.-pregunto Stella

-bueno llevamos un año juntos.-dijo Katy.-su hijo es muy adorable

-me imagino, mi hijo siempre es así agradable con las personas y dime tu Katy donde vives?

-bueno yo vivo muy lejos, soy de Boston

-de Boston? Vaya está retirado.-dijo asombrada.-y por qué fuiste a Nueva York?

-bueno mi jefe me dijo que había una oportunidad para mí en una empresa y ahí es cuando me tuve que ir, me costó mucho separarme de mi familia.

-me imagino así lo sentí yo con Arnold.-dijo Stella

Stella platicaba de cuando era pequeño Arnold y cuando se fue a San Lorenzo Katy se reía de lo gracioso que era de pequeño. En Nueva York la rubia estaba hablando con Phoebe en su teléfono de las cosas de la boda y planes de su despedida de soltera y muchas cosas más.

-escucha tengo una gran idea porque no mejor la despedida lo hacemos en tu casa a mí me parece buena idea no crees?.-dijo la rubia

-tienes razón Helga, Rhonda me dijo el salón donde podría ser pero la verdad no tenía planeado hacerlo en un salón si no en mi casa pero insiste que un salón.-decía la oriental del otro lado de la línea

-hay hermana ya sabes que la princesa siempre es así le busca a todo para que sea perfecto, no le hagas caso.

-es cierto y cambiando de tema… te has encontrado a alguien?

-a que te refieres con alguien?

-bueno no se a alguien que reconozcas de la primaria?

-bueno pues solo he visto a una sola persona

-y quien si se puede saber?

-pues a Eugene

-ah.-dijo aliviada

-por qué Phoebe? Qué ocurre?

-no nada… solo preguntaba ya sabes

-estas muy segura Phoebe? Ya sabes que a mí no me gusta que me ocultes nada

-segurísima de veras.-dijo la oriental

-esta bien creeré en tus palabras Phoeb´s

-si Helga, bueno me tengo que ir tengo que arreglar mis cosas, mañana me voy a Hillwood

-genial Phoeb´s, tomate tu tiempo en ver los detalles, y me llamas cualquier cosa avísame y allá voy

-si Helga

Ambas amigas colgaron. La rubia se alistaba para salir con Robert a una cena con sus padres del chico.

-que rayos llevare.-dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.-ah este.-dijo agarrando un vestido rosa palo

Pasaron las horas eran las 7:20 de la noche estaba acabando de alistarse cuando tocaron el timbre. La rubia fue abrir la puerta el castaño estaba muy guapo para una cena con sus padres.

-listo cariño?

-lista, vámonos

Ambos se fueron a la cena, estaban en el auto del castaño casi llegaban al restaurant no era un restaurant como los demás si no uno que habían escogido los padres de Robert, la rubia quedo asombrada al lugar donde ellos iban. Estando ahí se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban los papas de Robert. Helga para ella era la segunda vez que estaba con sus padres, la primera vez que los conoció fue en su casa cuando la invitaron a los cumpleaños de Grettel madre de Robert su familia del castaño era una familia cómoda su padre era un gran empresario muy reconocido en la ciudad de Nueva York. Robert había tenido más de dos novias antes pero sus padres eran muy especiales no las aceptaban para decir que Helga era la indicada para el.

-Hola querida Geraldine, como has estado.-dijo la madre de Robert

-muy bien gracias.-dijo abrazándola

-hijo mío!.-dijo su padre

-hola papá

-bien pidamos el menú no solo estaremos aquí platicando con el estómago vacío o sí?.-dijo Grettel riéndose

-tiene razón.-dijo al rubia dando una sonrisa

Mientras tanto Arnold estaba de regreso a Nueva York, la castaña estaba muy contenta y triste a la vez quería ver más cosas de Hillwood ya habían visitado museos habían hecho un recorrido pero la castaña no quería irse aun pero tenían que. Arnold estaba muy cansado hambriento miro a la castaña que estaba durmiendo y esta despertó.

-ya llegamos?.-dijo Katy

-no aún falta poco, solo que tengo hambre

-qué hora son?

-las 8:00 que te parece si vamos a cenar

-me parece buena idea

Helga estaba con sus padres de Robert le platicaba de lo maravilloso que se lo pasaron en el viaje a Miami regalo que le dio su padre de Robert a la pareja. Habían pasado ya dos horas y media platicando y disfrutando de su cena, Helga y Robert sus padres salieron del restaurant y dirigirse a sus casas.

-me dio mucho gusto volverte a ver y gracias por venir Geraldine.-dijo Gretel

-el gusto es mío señora

-ay mi niña.-dijo abrazándola.-eres muy hermosa para Robert créeme las que ha tenido no me agradaban para nada.

-mamá basta por favor.-dijo Robert apenado

-hay hijo si es la verdad haz tenido unas novias de mal gusto, Geraldine es perfecta para ti.-dijo su madre

-hay señora no es para tanto.-dijo Helga ruborizada.-yo no soy asi soy solo una mujer…-dijo sin terminar la oración

-no digas más, no creen que ya han llevado mucho tiempo juntos?

-mamá llevamos 2 años juntos, y a que te refieres a que hemos llevado tiempo juntos?

-que cuando se van a casar?-dijo su madre poniendo las manos en la cintura

-tu mare ya exagero un poco.-dijo William padre de Robert. Helga se puso roja como un tomate ella no planeaba casarse aun la madre de Robert estaba acelerando las cosas.

-mamá por favor eso lo decidiré yo.-dijo Robert

-pues no dilates hijo yo quiero verlos casar y ver a mis nietos.-dijo ella, Robert y Helga se pusieron rojos

-ay mamá por favor

-Gretel querida exageras, aun son jóvenes necesitan tiempo para que decidan casarse.-dijo William

-bien, pues que no se demoren.-dijo ella

Se despidieron y se fueron al auto de Robert.

-siento mucho lo que dijo mi madre es muy exagerada.-dijo Robert sobándose el cuello

-no te preocupes

-no se te antoja una malteada de chocolate?

-y con dos cerezas.-dijo sonriendo

Mientras tanto Arnold y Katy acababan de cenar, pidieron la cuenta y pagaron. Luego fueron a caminar un rato.

-tu mama es muy dulce y amable.

-mi madre siempre es así, alegre y simpática le gusta ayudar a las personas

-ya sé de dónde sacaste ese don

-sí todos me lo dicen…quieres una malteada?

-hay si de fresa me encantaría y chispas de chocolate

-bien entonces vamos.-ambos subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la heladería más cercana. Helga y Robert estaban sentados acabando de su rica malteada

-ahora regreso voy al sanitario.-dijo la rubia agarrando su bolso de mano

-si aquí te espero querida.-dijo el dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. Cuando la rubia se fue al sanitario Robert sin querer vio a las personas que entraban a la heladería y no era más que la persona que se había encontrado la noche anterior en el restaurant, el castaño fue hacia el.

-Arnold Shortman.-dijo Robert, el rubio volteo quien lo nombraba

-hola nos encontramos de nuevo

-exactamente Arnold

-oh lo siento, ella es mi novia Katy Owen

-hola mucho gusto señorita

-mucho gusto.-dijo ella dándole la mano

-milagro te encuentro aquí?.-dijo el castaño metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos

-pues venimos a tomar una malteada

-vaya igual que mi novia solo que nosotros ya terminamos.-dijo el castaño. En eso sale Helga del sanitario guardando sus cosas en su bolsa de mano ella no se había dado cuenta con quien hablaba se dirigió a él.

-listo nos…-decía la rubia sin terminar cuando vio al chico rubio alto hizo que se quedara inmóvil su mente se borraba trago saliva bajo la mirada y volvió al mundo

-oh querida, te presento a Arnold Shortman y su novia Katy Owen, recuerdas que te mencione al arquitecto?

-aja.-dijo mirando al suelo

-bueno pues él es, ah por cierto me disculpo ella es mi novia Helga Geraldine Pataki

-sí…ya nos conocíamos.-dijo el rubio

-así? Y de dónde?.-dijo Katy

-bueno de la primaria

-ah ya veo Hillwood no es así?.-dijo Robert

-sí.-dijo Arnold

Helga miraba de lado para no mirar al rubio. En cuanto Arnold miraba a la rubia sin despegar la vista, esto fue notado por Katy.

-Arnold mi vida nuestras malteadas.-dijo Katy

-oh si es cierto

-bueno no los atrasaremos nosotros nos tenemos que ir, hasta luego.-dijo Robert

-hasta luego.-dijo Katy

-adiós Helga.-dijo el sin escuchar respuesta de la rubia

Se retiraron de la heladería, subieron al auto iban a medio camino Helga estaba muy callada Robert la miraba de lado puso una estación una canción se escuchaba.

Through the trees  
I wIll find you;  
I wIll heal the ruins left inside you  
cuz I'm stIll here breathing now...  
I'm still here breathing now...  
I'm still here breathIng now...  
untIl I'm set free.  
Go quiet through the tres

-esa canción me gusta la letra es de una película.. como es que se llamaba...ah ya recordé Low Shoulder.-dijo viendo de lado a Helga.-querida que tienes?...Te sientes mal.-dijo el castaño tomando la mano de ella

-no es solo que me siento cansada solo eso.-dijo ella mintiendo

I remember how we used to talk  
about the places we would go when we were off  
and all that we were gonna find.  
And I remember our seeds grow  
and how you cried when you saw  
the first leaves show.  
The love was pouring from your eyes.

-ah de acuerdo ahora te llevo a tu departamento para que descanses

Helga no respondió solo miraba detrás de la ventana la gente caminar por la acera, se le vino a la mente lo que le dijo Phoebe si se había encontrado a alguien. Phoebe ya sabía que Arnold estaba ahí en nueva york pero no quería recordarle su pasado así que tuvo que callar.

So can you see  
the branches hanging over me?  
Can you see  
the love you left inside of me?  
in my face  
can you see?

Through the trees  
I will find you;  
I will heal the ruins left inside you.  
Cuz I'm still here breathing now  
I'm still here breathing now...  
I'm still here breathing now...  
until I'm set free.  
Go quiet through the trees.

Continuara…


	4. Capitulo4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no de Craig Barttlet **

**Advertencia: si eres menor de edad por favor no sigas leyendo solo para mayores de 18+ **

Capítulo 4

Llegaron al edificio donde se hospeda la rubia.

-no quieres que te acompañe?

-no te preocupes estoy bien.-dijo la rubia bajando del auto

-bien entonces nos vemos, te amo cariño

-yo más, adiós cuídate

Helga fue caminando a la entrada del edificio, el guardia le abrió la puerta.

-buenas noches Srita Pataki

-hola Ron

Helga esperaba el elevador cuando se abrieron la puerta entro, se recargo contra la pared metálica alzo la mirada al techo se sentía rara, el elevador llego al piso 4 llego hasta su habitación estando ya adentro dejo su bolso a un lado fue directo a su habitación se quitó el vestido corto color rosa palo y fue a su bañera, se quedó ahí sentada recargo su cabeza y vio su celular le marco a Phoebe.

-bueno?

-Phoebe?

-hola Helga que pasa? Son las 11 de la noche te ocurre algo?

-no nada, solo que re acuerdas que me dijiste si me había encontrado a alguien?

-si asi es

-pues si me encontré a alguien Phoeb´s

_-_y quién?.-dijo la oriental curiosa

-Arnold

-y que paso?

-bueno pues… me quede muda… no le hable

-no me digas, Helga sigues con eso?... sigues de orgullosa con el

-no es orgullo, es que…

-Helga te estas comportando como una niña puberta tienes 25 años por el amor de dios, no te comportes como una adolescente agarra las cosas como una adulta y mujer que eres, donde quedo esa Helga ruda y valiente que conozco, además cuando fuiste a Miami con Robert me contaste de las cosas que hicieron en el viaje y otras cosas más.-dijo con voz picara.

-eeeso no lo metas fue una noche de lujuria y que me dices tú?... tú lo perdiste antes que yo-dijo la rubia apenada

-ya sé, pero eso es otra historia, pero con Robert te comportaste como una verdadera adulta y con Arnold te comportaste como una verdadera niña, por favor Helga olvida el pasado ya paso, además en mi boda lo veras de nuevo la pandilla se van a juntar eee

-si ya se ya se…pero me rompió el corazón

-si Helga todos pasamos por eso, ahora tienes a Robert que en verdad te ama, puedes volver a comenzar con Arnold como amigos otra vez

-ay Phoeb's no sé cómo es que logras cambiarme, pero está bien seguiré tu consejo, ahora terminare de bañarme

-no me digas que estas en la tina

-sí.-dijo dando una sonrisa.-algun problema con eso

-no nada, bien te dejo recuerda lo que te dije no te portes como una niña puberta.

-si ya se Phoebe ya se

Ambas amigas colgaron. Habían pasado ya tres días después del encuentro con Arnold, la rubia estaba en su oficina revisando su bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico cuando vio uno de Phoebe que decía urgente.

_Hola Helga necesito de tu presencia, Rhonda, Lila, Nadine, Shena y tu veremos los vestidos de dama de honor y el mío así que no faltes mañana a las 3:00 de la tarde punto de reunión en mi casa y creo que tienes que tomarte unas vacaciones yo te platicare bien en persona. _

_Atentamente _

_Tú amiga Phoebe _

-hay Phoebe créeme necesitare esas vacaciones.-dijo la rubia apoyándose en su codo. Mientras tanto Arnold estaba en su oficina con Katy besándose ella estaba sentada en el escritorio con las piernas abiertas y el rubio entre las piernas de ella, Arnold la tenia de la cintura le besaba apasionadamente. Cuando en eso Katy le muerde el labio inferior del rubio

-auch… me dolio

-lo siento… eso fue por lo del sábado.-dijo ella dándole pequeños besos

-disculpa?... estabas acaso celosa?.-dijo Arnold agarrándola de los hombros

-yo? Celosa claro que no.-dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando de lado

- mírame a los ojos… estabas celosa?

-ay bueno si, sí estaba celosa, es que te vi que no dejabas de verla y me enoje

-jajajaja sabes muy bien que ella es mi amiga de la primaria

-eso lo supe apenas el sábado

-bueno si pero ella tiene novio ya lo viste.-dijo tomándola del mentón

-bueno eso si

-así que no te pongas de esa manera de acuerdo.-dijo dándole un beso tierno

-está bien

En la ciudad de Hillwood Phoebe estaba con Gerald en la oficina.

-adivina.-dijo al oriental sentándose en el escritorio del moreno

-que adivino nena

-Helga se encontró con Arnold

-qué?... enserio?... y que paso?

-bueno pues Helga no le hablo y ya sabes

-vaya que mujer orgullosa

-si le dije que no se comportara como una puberta

-jajajajajaja, enserio eso le dijiste?

-sí… por qué?

-no sé pero me imagine a Helga comportándose como una niña de 14 años, por dios.-dijo riéndose

-ay cariño.-dijo mirándolo de lado

-y dime como te fue en tu internado

-bien bien.-dijo siendo interrumpida por su celular que sonaba.-bueno?

-Phoebe querida.-decía una chica del otro lado del celular

-Rhonda?.

-daa claro que soy Rhonda a quien más esperabas de la llamada

-ni idea.. que paso

-sabes ya vi tus invitaciones son preciosas quiero mostrártelas, ahora estoy en Hillwood en mi casa y tu donde estas

-emm en Hillwood igual

-ay perfecto pues entonces ven a mi casa para que te los muestre son varios modelos y colores

-está bien Rhonda allá voy.-dijo ella y colgó

-que paso nena que te dijo la reina de la moda

-bueno pues me dijo de las invitaciones que vaya a verlas.-dijo rodando los ojos

-y tienes que ir?.-dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios de la oriental

-tengo que, además Rhonda me dijo que ella pagara las invitaciones el salón como regalo.-dijo la oriental

-enserio?... vaya… ya me estoy imaginando cuando ella se case.-dijo el moreno

-ni que lo digas.-dijo ella

-bien nena entonces ve, luego me cobro el tiempo que no estés aquí.-dijo el moreno guiñando un ojo

-seguro.-dijo dando una sonrisa picara

Pasaron las horas en la ciudad de Nueva York Helga estaba en la oficina de Robert besándose los dos sin parar.

-no hay nadie

-pero ya te dije que aquí no me gusta.-dijo al rubia dándole pequeños besos en el oído de el

-tengo esa fantasía de hacerlo en la oficina

Helga lo quedo viendo fijamente.-así?...entonces por qué no vas a ver si no queda nadie

-enserio?

-enserio.-dijo ella poniendo sus manos en la cintura

Robert fue a ver si ya no había nadie en los pasillos solamente el conserje que estaba limpiando el piso

-qué crees

-apresúrate que no tengo todo el tiempo

Robert no acabo de escuchar lo que le dijo la rubia cerró la puerta con llave Helga se quitó la blusa lila que tenía puesta Robert le bajo el cierre a la falda de Helga y la aventó luego la rubia tiro lo que estaba en el escritorio se sentó ahí, Robert se bajó los pantalones y se quitó el bóxer empezó a penetrarla e hizo que gimiera ella.

El conserje limpiaba los pasillos entro a la oficina de Helga a limpiar tenia audífonos puestos no escuchaba los gemidos que hacia la rubia, cuando acabo una canción el conserje escucho un grito se quitó un audífono le dio pausa a su discman. Mientras del otro lado Robert tenía recargada a Helga contra la pared ambos estaban completamente desnudos la rubia gemía de placer. El conserje puso su oído contra la pared y escuchaba los gemidos de la rubia e hizo que se limpiara lo más rápido posible y se fue.

-ya no resisto.-dijo Robert apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Helga, la rubia tomaba aire ambos estaban en el clímax… Robert no aguanto más salió de ella, agotado que estaba se recargo a la pared junto con la rubia.

-bien ya hice lo que querías

-qué?

-esto era tu fantasía no?

-sí, aunque… porque esa vez no querías

-no estaba de buen humor que digamos

-cada cuanto lo hacemos?... son muy pocas las veces pero la del viaje en Miami fue asombroso

-ni me lo recuerdes que volvería a repetirlo

-vamos de nuevo?

-no te pases de chico listo… vámonos que necesito descansar mañana iré a Hillwood por mi amiga Phoebe

-ah ya veo irán a ver sus ropas

-así es

Mientras ambos se cambiaban Arnold estaba en su departamento viendo un partido de béisbol cuando en eso recibe una llamada.

-bueno?

-hermano! Que ondas que haces?

-estoy viendo béisbol y tú?

-lo mismo, mientras llega Phoebe

-ah ya veo… ya termino su internado

-si así es ahora me toca disfrutar

-no me digas Gerald.-dijo con mirada picara

-así es hermano, ah por cierto alguien me dijo que … te encontraste con pataki

-ah…bueno…si… me la tope, bueno su novio me encontró a mí y no sabía que tenía novio

-enserio no sabías?, sus padres de él son ricos es raro que pataki salga con el pero bueno en fin. Y dime hermano que dice tu vida, que has hecho con Katy eee.-dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas

-Gerald no te diré mis intimidades

-está bien hermano solo bromeaba

-y dime tú ya están viendo lo de su boda?

-sí Phoebe está viendo eso con Rhonda ya sabes las chicas saben cómo organizar todo. Por cierto mañana se reúnen

-vaya me imagino como se pondrán

-oh hermano ya llego Phoebe te dejo nos vemos adiós.-dijo el moreno colgando

-hola?...-decía Arnold, pero el moreno ya había colgado

Al día siguiente todas estaban en casa de Phoebe viendo lo de las invitaciones que Rhonda tenían en la mesa regadas varias invitaciones uno color beige con cinta azul marino, y otros con cinta rosa, purpura, rojo y plata. Helga estaba sentada oyendo lo que decía Lila sobre la boda de Phoebe

-sería bonito que hubiera una fuente de vino tinto.-decía Lila

-sería buena idea Lila, pero opino que ese vino tinto sea una fuente más grande ya sabes.-dijo Rhonda.

-chicas…-decía la oriental pero las chicas no la escuchaban.-chicas ..- tampoco le ponían atención…la oriental mira a Helga que buscaba entre sus cosas.-que haces Helga

-estoy segura que lo traje.-decía la rubia buscando en su bolso

-qué cosa

-eureka esto.-la rubia hace sonar la trompeta, y las chicas se tapan el oído incluyendo la oriental.-sabía que serviría de algo

-bien ahora si me harán caso.-dijo la oriental.-bien chicas los elementos de la boda lo dejemos para después ahora es lo importante los vestidos que ustedes usaran asi que Rhonda llamo al diseñador nos tomaran medidas y escogeremos el modelo

-y tu vestido.-dijo Shena

-es obvio que el vestido está listo es divino.-dijo Rhonda agitando su mano derecha

-ay queremos verlo por favor.-dijo Nadine

-tendremos que esperar porque el vestido está en parís y lo trasladaran a Nueva york unas de als tiendas más reconocidas

-bien entones chicas el color que decidí que ustedes usaran será un turquesa

-el modelo lo elegiremos nosotras verdad?.-dijo Lila

-sí

-ay estoy encantada con un modelo que eh pensado usar

En eso suena el timbre la oriental fue abrir la puerta y era mas que nada el diseñador que había contratado Rhonda, la pelinegra fue donde estaba Phoebe

-oh Axel.-dijo Rhonda dando un saludo de beso sin pegar la mejilla

-oh querida, que hermosa estas que te hiciste hoy?

-lo de siempre.-dijo Rhonda agitando su cabello de un lado a otro suavemente

-y bueno quien es al novia?

-está a tu lado

El diseñador vio a su lado izquierdo.-ah necesitamos hacerte unos cambios de cabello, que para eso estoy yo, a ver y las damas de honor.-la oriental miro su cabello largo

-por aquí por favor.-dijo Phoebe

Las chicas estaban platicando Axel entro a la sala y todas lo quedaron viendo.

-chicas les presento a Axel nuestro diseñador…el hará nuestro vestido, Axel te presento a Shena, Lila, Nadine y Helga.-todas saludaron menos una rubia

-hola chicas mucho gusto en conocerlas.-dijo Axel.-bien chicas aquí les traigo libro de todos los modelos de vestido de damas de honor solo tienen que escoger un modelo. Las chicas no esperaron y tomaron el libro miraron varios modelos, todos estaban hermoso y no se decidían.

-miren este a mí me gusta.-dijo una rubia mostrando un modelo muy elegante escotado corte corazón largo.-nos quedaría perfecto

-no puedo creer que tengas un lindo gusto Helga.-dijo Shena

-a mí no me parece mala idea, se mira hermoso.-dijo Rhonda

-entonces?

-yo opino la decisión de Helga.-dijo Lila

-yo igual.-levanto la mano Nadine

-bueno pues a mí me parece lindo.-dijo Shena

-bueno entonces ese elegiremos…listo Axel tómanos medidas a cada una.

-ala orden querida

Continuara …


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

En la casa de Phoebe todas se habían ido menos Rhonda y Helga.

-bien entonces así quedamos con lo de tu boda.-dijo Rhonda

-sí.-dijo la oriental acomodando sus lentes

-en el día de tu boda tienes que usar lentes de contacto necesitas relucir

-ya se Rhonda

-princesa cuando no vas a cambiar…. La misma de siempre.-dijo la rubia

-muy graciosa Helga, ah por cierto hay que ver lo de tu despedida de soltera

-yo conozco un buen lugar para ir a festejar.-dijo la rubia cuando ambas chicas la quedaron viendo

-tu?... es enserio?

-qué?... no crean que me he perdido de todo, que les pasa

-vaya Helga, no… no pensé que tu irías a esos club´s

-jajajaja … entonces iremos o se echan para atrás

-les mandaremos correo a las chicas y disfrutaremos de la despedida de soltera de Phoebe… solo que tu pones la fecha.-dijo Rhonda

-bueno pues que les parece este sábado

-bien entonces si iremos este sábado tendremos que arreglar maletas y los boletos

-qué? No queda aquí o en nueva york?.-dijo la oriental alzando una ceja

-ya se arrepienten?.-dijo Helga entrecerrando los ojos

-para nada.-dijo Rhonda.-yo nunca me rajo en nada así que dinos donde va ser

-las Vegas.-sonrió la rubia

Había pasado los días las chicas le enviaron a sus correos a las demás para irse a las vegas con gran emoción alistaron sus pasaportes, Helga le había dicho a Robert que estaría con Phoebe para la despedida de Soltera, llego el gran día para partir las chicas estaban en la fila para que ingresaran en el avión.

-nos vamos a las vegas…nos vamos a las vegas.-dijo Shena

-tranquila Shena estas temblando?.-dijo Nadine

-un poco un poco es que nunca me he subido a un avión… pero estaré tranquila

Cuando ingresaron al avión las chicas tomaron su lugar, Rhonda estaba en primera clase al igual que las demás. Cuando el avión despego Shena respiraba hondo para tranquilizar sus nervios.

-le puedo servir en algo.-dijo la aereomosa

-si agua por favor.-dijo Shena

-tranquila Shena ten toma esto.-dijo Helga

-qué es?

-tu tómalo eso te tranquilizara.-dijo la rubia sonriendo

Después de 7 horas las chicas llegaron a las Vegas eran las 8 de la noche cuando llegaron, bajaron del avión Shena bajo mareada y algo ebria.

-hola los ángeles!.-gritaba Shena con las manos al aire

-creo que me pase.-dijo al rubia

-ay por dios ahora tenemos a una ebria que cuidar.-dijo Rhonda

-a quien le dices ebria

-lo bueno que no nos bajaron a todas del avión.-dijo Phoebe

Shena daba vueltas y vueltas en su mismo lugar

-creo tengo ganas de vomitar.-dijo Shena poniendo su mano en la boca

-ay no Shena espera ahí no!.-dijo Nadine

-perfecto.-dijo la rubia mirando a Shena.-tenemos que buscar un hotel

-bien yo sé dónde así que sigamos.-dijo Rhonda

Las chicas fueron por sus maletas agarraron un taxi y llegaron al hotel donde Rhonda conocía.

-bien chicas llegamos

-por qué no me sorprende.-dijo la rubia al mirar el hotel

Ingresaron, pagaron por las habitaciones, ya que estaban ahí Shena y Nadine quedarían en una habitación número 456, Rhonda y Lila la habitación 468, Phoebe y Helga habitación 470, Phoebe y Helga entraron a su habitación la rubia dejo sus maletas alado de su cama vio en el interior del baño y levanto una ceja.

-perfecto hay tina… y mira un jacuzzi.-dijo Helga

-es genial no Helga?... no había venido aquí antes

-al hotel?

-noo a las vegas, ósea eh estado tanto tiempo en la escuela y en el internado que ni tiempo de pasear o de hablar con Gerald y contigo y mis padres me daba.

-tranquila ahora disfrútalo…ya tienes planeado a donde ir a tu luna de miel con Gerald?

-bueno en realidad aun no… estaba pensando que iríamos a Grecia

-Grecia… buena elección Phoeb´s

-sí ahora solo falta ver qué opina Gerald

-va a decir que sí

-y tu Helga? Robert cuando te pedirá que te cases?

La rubia tocia al oir eso de Phoebe.-yo? Jajaja, no..no…la verdad no estoy preparada para casarme

-pero amas a Robert cierto?

-sí por qué dices eso?

-bueno pues qué tal si el día de mañana te dice Helga cásate conmigo que le responderías?

-bueno.-dijo sobándose el brazo.-la verdad me agarraría en curva por que

-responde a mi pregunta

-le diría que sí.-dijo la rubia encogiendo los hombros

Phoebe sonrió.-bien y hablando de casamiento sabias que Arnold tiene novia?

-solo por curiosidad, si Arnold se casara… tu definitivamente no sentirías nada verdad?

-bueno… porque sentiría algo si Arnold llegara a casarse

-pues nada más por saber si sentirías ese coraje o dolor

-por favor Phoebe… sabes muy bien que Arnold me rechazo, y ahora eh cambiado, mis sentimientos hacia él se esfumo por completo.

-bien… entonces mi curiosidad es resuelta

En la puerta de las chicas tocaron Helga fue abrir

-Rhonda?

-sí yo

-que paso?.-dijo Phoebe

-Lila habla demasiado de su película, es insoportable

-no creas que te quedaras a dormir.-dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos

-ni lo pienses, solo vengo aquí a platicar con ustedes.-dijo entrando a la habitación

-Nadine y Shena creo que ya están más que dormidas

-así como se puso Shena yo creo que ella quedo más que rendida.-dijo la rubia

-me imagino que si

-y bueno de que hablaban?... de Arnold?

-qué?.-dijo la rubia

-estuviste escuchando a través de la puerta Rhonda?.-dijo Phoebe

-claro que no… cuando iba a tocar se escuchó de él… y dime aun sigues enamorada de Arnold?

-claro que no… ese mequetrefe

-aja si claro.-dijo Rhonda cruzando los brazos.-además sabias que él tiene novia no?... es muy bonita, pero para mí le doy un 7.

-de donde sabes todo eso Rhonda

-ya sabes tengo amigos y amigas que me dicen la información.

-aja escucha princesa, lo que pienses de ese cabeza de balón ya es historia para mí

-aaaa entonces aun sientes algo por el

-aaaaa que no siento nada!...espera que?...

-como sabias que le gustaba?.-dijo Phoebe

-bueno era tan obvio en la primaria en el último grado no quise entrar en el salón por que vi a Helga que lo beso y me tuve que ir para no arruinarlo, pero luego en la preparatoria te fuiste y Arnold pregunto por ti

-pregunto por mí?.-dijo la rubia

-no que no te interesaba?

-bah me da igual además es un torpe, pelmazo..

-bueno ya, hablemos de otra cosa…hablemos de ti Phoebe -dijo Rhonda

-de mi?

-si de ti y de Gerald

Mientras tanto Arnold estaba en el departamento de Katy ambos acababan de tener relaciones.

-estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos intentar en vivir juntos que te parece

-vivir juntos?

-sí que te parece

-bueno.-dijo sobándose el cuello

-no te agrada la idea?

-sí me gusta la idea, pero no quiero que pierdas tus cosas

-no te preocupes las mandare con mi madre

-ah ya veo

-y bien.-dijo ella poniéndose arriba del rubio y dándole unos besos en su cuello

-no es mala idea.-dijo el rubio

-entonces eso es un si?

-está bien.-dijo con una sonrisa

Al día siguiente una llamada despierta a Arnold hace que se levante asustado y responde el celular.

-bueno?.-dijo el

-dónde estás?... los planos los necesito

-si jefe allá voy

-apresúrate la exposición es en media hora

Arnold cuelga y se viste lo más rápido hace que su novia se levante.

-a dónde vas?..

-a entregar los planos

-pero si es sábado

-lo sé pero tú no trabajas los sábados en privado con el jefe yo si, te veo más tarde.-dijo dándole un beso para irse

-bien cuídate

-si!.-dijo cerrando la puerta

Mientras tanto en las Vegas las chicas desayunaban en el mismo hotel.

-ay chicas me duele la cabeza

-como no te va a doler si tomaste durante el viaje

-sí.. es que Helga me ofreció para que me tranquilizara

La rubia seguía comiendo pero las miradas se iban hacia ella

-así que Helga te dio el tranquilizante

-ay por favor … Shena estaba casi muriéndose.-dijo la rubia

-lo bueno es que no nos corrieron… y que Shena estaba tranquila en el avión.-dijo Lila

-si pero bueno… entonces hacemos unas compras para Phoebe necesitas deslumbrar en tu luna de miel

-te refieres a que vayamos a una lencería?.-dijo Nadine

-tu si sabes querida

Las chicas fueron a la lencería ya estando ahí le hicieron unas pruebas a Phoebe se probó el baby de policía, el de gatito, el de enfermera hasta que quedo uno de un kimono.

-saben chicas yo opino que el de policía le queda bien.-dijo Shena

-yo opino que el de gatito.-dijo Nadine

-chicas ya me canse de probarme los mismos

-yo pienso que este Phoebe.-dijo Helga mostrándole un Baby doll color azul marino con medias incluía liguero el corsert era azul marino con encaje negro.

-vamos pruébatelo

-está bien.-dijo la oriental…cuando termino esta salió, todas la quedaron viendo.-y bien

-con eso seducirás a Gerald.-dijo Rhonda

-sí.-dijo Lila

-pero hace que mis pechos se noten demasiado.-dijo la oriental apenada

Helga se paró y se puso frente a Phoebe.-escucha Phoebe esto lo que tienes.-dijo agarrándole los pechos.-son unas bombas…con esto dominas a un hombre, entiendes.-decía la rubia cuando Phoebe se ponía roja

-si Helga.-dijo al oriental

-tiene razón Helga con eso lo dominas.-dijo Shena

-si, además está de un buen tamaño, comparadas con las mias dan pena.-dijo Nadine

-estamos hablando del baby doll o los pechos de Phoebe.-dijo Rhonda señalando con el pulgar los voluminosos pechos de la oriental

-del bay doll.-dijo Lila

-bien entonces Phoebe… cual te llevaras tu decides

-bueno… pues creo que este el que tengo puesto

-buena elección Phoebe.-dijo la rubia

-bien entonces a pagar tu lindo y seductor baby doll.-dijo Rhonda

Phoebe se quitó lo que tenía puesto luego de unos minutos salieron de ahí, fueron a hacer otras compras se tomaron fotos había pasado la tarde y tenían hambre tuvieron que regresar al hotel para dejar las cosas y bajar para comer en el restaurant que había ahí mismo en el hotel. Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Nueva York el novio de Helga estaba en su departamento viendo televisión cuando agarro el teléfono para llamar a Helga y lo volvió a dejar, no se decidía si llamarla o no luego volvió a tomar el teléfono y le marco. La rubia estaba comiendo cuando sintió vibrar su celular y respondió con la boca llena.

-bueno?.-dijo al rubia tapándose la boca con una servilleta

-hola cariño como estas?.-dijo el castaño, Helga trago la comida que tenia

-hola… no esperaba tu llamada…que sorpresa

-bueno pues no tenía nada que hacer ya sabes es sábado salimos temprano a esta hora, y tu que haces?

-bueno estoy comiendo con las chicas en el restaurant

-ah provecho entonces

-te escucho raro… te ocurre algo?

-a mi?... no no estoy bien, solo que te extraño

-yo igual, el domingo en la madrugada volveré no te preocupes vale

-está bien, te dejo para que comas bien, espero y traigas un recuerdo

-créeme te llevare algo.

Ambos colgaron al terminar de hablar cuando las chicas la quedaron viedo.

-que?.-dijo la rubia

-dinos Helga como es tu novio.-dijo Lila

-por qué tanto interés en saber de mi novio

-pues de nosotras 6 solo ustedes dos tienen pareja.-dijo Rhonda

-sí, nosotras estamos muy ocupadas para tener una relación.-dijo Shena

-dejen de molestar, mejor prepárense para mas noche que iremos a su despedida de soltera de Phoebe

-si!.-gritaron con emoción shena y Nadine

-tengo tantas ganas de ver a unos de esos papasotes en la mesa parado.-dijo Rhonda mordiendo su labio inferior

-ya me imagino Rhonda solo falta que te lo lleves.-dijo Lila

-hay Lila vere tu reacción cuando este uno enfrente de ti

-eso no ocurrirá.-dijo Lila tocando un mechón de su cabello

-todo puede suceder Lila aunque digas no… todo sucede.-dijo la rubia tomando un sorbo de su jugo.-además Phoebe no se salva…espero hagan el espectáculo que siempre eh querido ver.-dijo con una sonrisa picara

Paso la tarde las chicas estaban en su habitación arreglándose para irse al club donde conocía Helga, Phoebe nerviosa por ir estaba sentada en su cama, mientras las demás chicas terminaron desarreglarse.

-vamos Phoebe.-dijo la rubia.-ya quita esa cara, ya eres una mujer adulta y esta es tu última vez que podrás ver otro hombre en tu vida.-dijo jalándola de la mano y cerrando la habitación.

-estamos listas.-dijo Shena y Nadine

-nosotras igual.-dijo Lila

-bien ahora vámonos al club.-dijo la rubia con mirada picara

Las 6 damas agarraron un taxi y los llevo al club donde Helga había mencionado, cuando entraron ahí las 5 chicas quedaron con la boca abierta, los meseros no tenían ropa puesta solo un bóxer negro y una corbata de moño, el ambiente era estupendo para ellas, bajaron las escaleras un chico alto guapo rubio los guio a una mesa para 6 personas, Helga le dio una tarjeta al chavo que los llevo a la mesa, las chicas se sentaron el mesero llego y les dio una tarjeta de las bebidas que habían.

-bien entonces cual pedirán?.-dijo Lila

-bueno pues yo un vodka.-dijo Rhonda

-yo quiero un whisky.-dijo Shena

-pido lo mismo.-dijo Nadine.-y tu Helga?

-bueno pues un Martini…Phoebe y tu?

-pues pediré una sangría

-bien aquí tiene eso pediremos

-está bien en unos minutos se lo traemos.-dijo el mesero

-ay por dios ganas de tocarlo me dan.-dijo Rhonda sin dejar de ver al rubio

-ay muchos hombres aquí paseándose semidesnudos.-dijo Lila sonrojada

-ay por favor Lila, no me digas que en las películas que haces no hacen escenas encueradas.-dijo Rhonda

-bueno sí pero es actuado

-entonces esto es la realidad! Estamos medio de estos papasotes.-dijo viendo a uno con abdomen marcado.-ay por dios de aquí no salgo viva

-cálmate princesa no ha empezado el espectáculo.-dijo la rubia

-y como sabes esto Helga?.. Acaso tú ya has venido un día?

-daaahh obvio con mi hermana cuando fue su despedida de soltera, era una niña puberta experimentando cosas así.-dijo la rubia

-pues entonces que empieza el espectáculo.-dijo Rhonda

-sus bebidas señoritas.-dijo el mesero

-gracias.-dijeron todas y el mesero se fue

-bien que te parece Phoebe.-dijo la rubia

-bueno pues…-decia la rubia viendo a los chicos en bóxer de un lado a otro.-está bie muy bien

-jajajajaja.-rieron las chicas

-entonces tomemos nuestras bebidas y cuando estén candentes empezara la fiesta.-dijo la rubia

Las chicas platicaban y seguían tomando y pidiendo sus bebidas para que les sirvieran más y más, las chicas estaban alegres se podría decir que algo tomadas al igual que Helga, la rubia llamo al mesero diciéndole que trajera al stripper y dijera en el micrófono que están celebrando una despedida de soltera, cuando el obedeció un de micrófono empezó hablar.

-buenas noches! A todos… al parecer están celebrando una despedida de soltera.-dijo el DJ.-a ver que se levante de su silla y se ponga arriba de la mesa.-dijo el

-vamos Phoebe levántate.-dijo la rubia

-alla voy alla voy… soy yo!.-dijo Phoebe algo mareada

-felicidades a la soltera número uno! Que pase a la pista y se siete en la silla

Phoebe fue a la pista y se sentó en la silla como le habían indicado, estaba mareada se veía contenta sus amigas gritaban diciendo su nombre de la oriental. Un chico alto tez blanca de abdomen marcado en el cuello tenía un moñito en corbatita con un bóxer ajustado color negro estaba atrás de ella le vendo los ojos a la oriental, sus amigas empezaron a gritar por la emoción del espectáculo.

-a ver chicas no se me alarmen!.-dijo el dj.-esto apenas empieza… quieren ver el espectáculo?!

-ssii!.-gritaron todas las chicas que estaban ahí

-pues que empieza!.-dijo el Dj

El Dj puso una música movida luego empezó a bailar atrás dela oriental, las chicas gritaban al igual que sus amigas, Phoebe no podía quitarse la venda solo tocaba las piernas del stripper luego apareció otro stripper de lado de ella y las chicas empezaban a gritar más, la oriental se ponía nerviosa que tenía a dos Strippers a su lado.

-vamos Phoebe! Tocalo!.-dijo la rubia

-sí Phoebe!.-dijo Rhonda

Le quitaron la venda de los ojos y los strippers le bailaban a la oriental, las chicas empezaban a gritar Phoebe tocaba el torso del stripper, las chicas Rhonda, Lila, Helga, Shena y Nadine estaban totalmente tomadas hacían lo que querían en el club, Shena estaba arriba de una mesa con un stripper bailando, Rhonda en un rincón besándose con un chico más bien con un mesero, Lila estaba en el baño vomitando, Helga estaba tomando su wiski.

Continuara …


	6. Capitulo6

Capítulo 6

Al día siguiente eran las 11:00 de la mañana las chicas estaban en un solo dormitorio tenían accesorios en la mano coronas y más, unos ojos azules se levantaba del piso mirando a sus amigas mirando el reloj la rubia se dejó caer de nuevo se sobaba la cabeza de tanto que le dolía, poco a poco sus amigas se fueron despertando.

-me duele la cabeza.-dijo Nadine

-ni me lo digas, esta despedida fue divertido.-dijo Shena

-oigan y Phoebe?.-dijo Rhonda

-no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, y ni como venimos.-dijo Lila

-nadie recuerda nada Lila, pero sé que Phoebe está aquí en la habitación porque ella tenía la tarjeta

-entonces dónde está?.-dijo Lila parándose

Helga se levanta y va directo al baño al abrir la puerta ve a Phoebe dormida en la tina.

-creo que ya la encontré

-vaya que bueno si no íbamos a parecer como la película de ¿Qué paso ayer?.-dijo Rhonda

-Phoebe despierta… Phoebe.-decía la rubia pero la oriental no se levantaba estaba totalmente dormida.

-creo que debemos dejarla dormir ella disfruto más anoche.-dijo Rhonda

-no podemos dejarla aquí en la tina, necesito bañarme.-dijo la rubia

-vamos la llevemos a su cama.-dio Lila

Las chicas movieron a la oriental y la pusieron sobre la cama, luego fueron a sus habitaciones a darse una ducha y arreglarse para desayunar e irse en la tarde a Hillwood. Después de unos minutos las chicas estaban desayunando y contando de lo poco que recordaban cuando en eso una oriental se aparecía en la mesa.

-hola bella durmiente.-dijo Helga tomando un sorbo de su jugo

-hola chicas, que hora son?.-dijo Phoebe tocándose la frente

-las 12:40 .-dijo Shena

-cielos si que dormir

-dímelo a mi…no se cómo rayos llegamos pero estamos a salvo y completas.-dijo al rubia

-claro no entiendo por qué tengo este número en mi mano.-dijo Rhonda

-déjame ver.-dijo la castaña viendo los numero en el brazo de Rhonda.-intenta marcar al parecer es un número telefónico de alguien.

-me duele mucho la cabeza.-dijo Phoebe sentándose

-toma, esto hará efecto.-dijo Lila

-gracias

En la ciudad Hillwood un chico con cabeza de balón visita a sus padres cada domingo como siempre lo hacía, estaba con sus padres hablando de su proyecto que fue aceptado harán un edificio en nueva york.

-eso es genial hijo.-dijo Stella

-estamos orgullosos de ti

-gracias papa

-y bueno y tu novia Katy donde esta?

-bueno salió de compras con sus amigas.

-ah ya veo, bueno vas a quedarte a comer? Hare un rico estofado

-está bien madre

-sabias que tu amiga novia de Gerald fueron a festejar su despedida de soltera en las vegas?

-ah si?... no no sabía…

-bueno pues ahora ya sabes, hoy en la tarde regresan a hillwood

- todas?

-al parecer creo que si…Gerald los esperara en el aeropuerto, lo acompañaras?

-no sería mala idea acompañarlo

-pues entonces llámalo para que pase por ti mas tarde

-si eso hare, pero ahora quiero saber cómo han estado estos dias?

-muy bien hijo.-respondió su padre

-ahora que hay nuevos inquilinos no estamos tan solos

-ya veo

Mientras tanto en las Vegas estaban las chicas acomodando sus maletas para irse a Hillwood las esperaba 7 largas horas Helga llevaba algo para su novio Robert y algún otro detalle que compro cuando estuvieran ellos dos solos. Phoebe llevaba su baby doll para su luna de miel y otros recuerdos para su futuro esposo.

-listo chicas?.-dijo Shena

-nosotras ya solo falta Rhonda

-la princesa no se cuántas maletas les hace falta por hacer.-dijo Helga

-listo chicas ya vámonos.-dijo Rhonda

-vaya casi iba a ir a gritarte que te apuraras.-dijo Helga poniendo sus manos a la cintura

Las chicas fueron al aeropuerto tomaron sus lugares Shena estaba un poco tranquila, Phoebe y Helga se sentaron juntas como siempre, Rhonda con Lila, el avión despegaba y agarro vuelo, las chicas descansaban mientras llegaban a Hillwood. Pasaron las 7 horas de vuelo las chicas bajaban del avión luego iban entrando viendo a todas las personas con letrero., la oriental vio a su amado Gerald que la esperaba salió corriendo fue a abrazarlo y le dio un tierno beso, la rubia y las demás chicas estaban tras de la oriental.

-aawww que lindo.-dijo Shena

-si tanto amor me empalaga.-dijo Helga

-tu igual tienes novio Helga.-dijo Gerald

-sí pero lo mío es diferente.

-hola Helga.-dijo un rubio alto de ojos verdes.-como estas

-ah.-decía viendo de lado a su amiga la oriental le quedaba viendo y haciéndola señas que no se portara como una niña puberta.-hola Arnold y estoy bien y tu?

-bien gracias por preguntar

-bien si me disculpas voy por mis maletas

-te acompaño si quieres

-bueno una compañía no estaría mal

Ambos rubios salieron de la escenita de Phoebe y Gerald, Lila sin querer vio a los rubios alejarse sonrió al verlos.

-que pasa Lila a quien le sonríes?.-dijo Nadine

-no a nadie, van a ir por sus maletas?

-oh sí, es cierto las maletas.-dijo Shena

Fueron por las maletas, Helga estaba afuera esperando a las demás chicas Phoebe ya tenía sus maletas Rhonda había dejado ahí su auto para irse a su casa, Lila, shena y Nadine se irían juntas Gerald llevaría a Phoebe a su casa.

-como te iras?.-dijo el rubio

-pensaba irme a nueva york hoy mismo

-tan pronto?.-dijo Phoebe

-sí tengo que irme a la gran ciudad

-vamos Helga quédate un rato además nos iríamos juntos… hoy también vuelvo a Nueva York.-dijo Arnold guiñándole un ojo

-bueno pues…-dijo pausando mientras decidía.-está bien solo tengo un problema.-dijo señalando sus maletas

-lo dejas en mi casa, y regresamos por el cuándo nos vayamos.-dijo Arnold

-está bien

Los cuatro subieron al auto de Gerald, luego tomo camino.

-y como les fue en su viaje.-dijo Gerald

-bien te compre algo para ti.-dijo Phoebe

-ah sí?, me lo mostraras llegando entonces

-seguro

Los 4 amigos de la pandilla hablaban del viaje que hicieron las chicas en las Vegas, lo poco que recordaban durante ese entonces, cuando llegaron a la casa de los huéspedes Helga bajo para dejar sus cosas por unos minutos no había nadie sus padres estaban durmiendo solo los dejo por las escaleras luego subieron al auto y fueron a una feria que había en la ciudad Hillwood. Cuando llegaron ahí todo estaba alegre.

-qué bonito ya tiene que no eh asistido a una feria.-dijo Phoebe

-sigue siendo igual como antes.-dijo Helga

-quieres una reta en lso carritos chocones?.-dijo el Rubio

-me estas retando?.

-ahí viene de nuevo.-dijo Gerald

-nadie reta a Helga g Pataki

Los cuatro subieron a los carritos chocones para adulto luego fueron a los tiros, después de una hora de jugar decidieron irse, Gerald y Phoebe se fueron por su lado se despidieron de los rubios y ellos fueron caminando hacia la casa de huéspedes por las maletas de la rubia e irse en el auto del rubio.

-y como te ha ido estos últimos años.-dijo el rubio

-que te puedo decir, me fue bien.

-ah que bien, supe que te fuiste a estudiar la prepa fuera de la ciudad

-sí… así es, fue por mi hermana, iba a tener su segundo hijo y bueno tuve que irme

-sí, y como te va en el trabajo

-basta de preguntarme, háblame de tú, que has hecho, como es que fuiste a Nueva York a trabajar ahí

-bueno pues, como empezaría a contarte… sinceramente un profesor me dijo que solicitaban un arquitecto en Nueva York, no lo pensé dos veces fui directamente a la empresa y deje mi currículo

-ya veo, entonces así fue que ahí quedaste… como no pude toparme contigo la ciudad es tan grande.

-así es Helga, que mas quieres preguntarme

-bueno pues.-dijo la rubia pensando que pregunta hacerle.-cuando piensas casarte

-casarme?.-dijo sorprendido a tal pregunta.-bueno… no lo tengo aun en mis planes apenas llevo un año saliendo con Katy…y dime tu cuando piensas casarte

-yo?.-decía la rubia.-yo no tengo en mente casarme

-Phoebe ya se casara y tu cuándo?.-dijo el rubio

-eso mismo digo yo no crees

-está bien estamos igual, y donde trabajas?

-por ahí

-no me vas a decir?

Ambos rubios llegaron a la casa de huéspedes sacaron las maletas y Arnold las puso en su auto. Arnold aun siendo todo caballeroso le abrió la puerta a Helga

-aún no se te quita lo caballeroso

-claro que no

Arnold arranco su auto Helga veía el interior de su auto. Mientras tanto Phoebe y Gerald estaban juntos en una habitación.

-tú crees que Arnold y Helga se comporten como unos niños?

-no lo creo.-dijo Phoebe dijo sirviéndole refresco

-no se pero se miraban bien juntos… pero lástima que Arnold tenga a Katy

-y quien es esa tal Katy?

-la conoció en Nueva York en su trabajo es más su asistente, su apellido es Owen pero lastima de mi hermano, en un momento pensé que esos dos llegarían hacer algo, pero desde que Arnold le dijo solamente amigos me quede sorprendido.

-me imagino, igual pensaba lo mismo, pero las cosas cambian..-dijo Phoebe mordiendo su manzana

-en eso tienes razón nena, que crees que pase con ellos?

-de qué se fueron juntos?.-dijo ella, el moreno asintió.-no creo que pase nada solo hablaran como dos amigos, por qué dices eso?

-no se curiosidad

-no pienses cosas que no pasaran, Helga y Arnold tienen pareja… cosa que muy bien sabemos los dos.-dijo Phoebe sentándose a su lado.

Arnold y Helga iban callados en el auto, el rubio puso una estación para que cortara el ambiente tan silencioso. En la estación estaba pasando sum 41 no dudo el rubio en cambiarle la estación le recordaba su preparatoria.

Nevertheless am I dressed for the occasion  
It's number 32 now here's the situation  
If the beat moves your feet then don't change the station  
Pack your bags cause we're leaving on a permanent vacation  
Well, I'm a disaster  
A microphone master

Helga al escuchar la letra sonrió movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción, el rubio la miraba de lado y le subio el volumen.

Put on your tape and rock your ghetto blaster  
It's not about the money, cars, hotels, or resorts  
About sweating all the bitches in the biker shorts  
I'm Dave Brown Sound and you see me running late  
Cause I'm always making time to make your girlie feel great  
And I'm Bizzy D from way down town  
I'm known to rock a mic like a king was a crown  
When I'm on top I'm gonna borrow that bootie  
Hustling deals like Mickey Macoote  
When I wake up I like a pound of bacon  
Start off the day with my arteries shaking

Rock, It's what we're all about  
It's what we live for  
Come'on shout it out

Arnold y Helga repetían la letra de la canción estaban en la carretera a la salida de Hillwood, seguían cantando canciones de la estación para luego se les fuera la señal Arnold puso un cd y los hacían cantar. Después de unas horas estaban ya en Nueva York ambos rubios seguían escuchando música pero ya no cantaban, Helga miraba a la ventana y sus piraba veía los edificios las luces brillar en la noche había vuelto a la ciudad volver escuchar los chillidos de los carros los helicópteros en el aire cuando había accidentes.

You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticised but all your bullets, we could see  
You shoot me down, but I get up

-bienvenidos a Nueva York.-dijo el rubio

-hola Nueva york

-dónde vives?

-para que quieres saber donde vivo?

-pues ire a dejarte, es demasiado tarde para que estes sola en la calle

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium...

-bueno en realidad pensaba tomar un taxi… fue mucho por hoy que me llevaras hasta Nueva york Fue un largo camino para empezar.

-si lo se, vamos te llevo a casa solo dime donde es y te dejo ahí

-está bien.-asintió la rubia

Cut me down  
But it's you who'd have further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

Continuara …


	7. Capitulo7

Capítulo 7

-gracias Arnold

-sí de nada

-bueno nos vemos luego.

-espera te ayudare con tus maletas

-gracias.-dijo ella

-amm… bueno…cuando te volveré a ver

Helga se asombró al escuchar eso de Arnold.-bueno la verdad no sé… yo trabajo tu trabajas… algún tiempo libre.-dijo ella encogiendo los hombros

-qué te parece si te doy mi número de celular.-

-ah de acuerdo.-dijo recibiendo la tarjeta del rubio

-bien… y tu número es?

-oh si toma.-dijo dándole una tarjeta con diseño único

-vaya abogada genial.-dijo Arnold mirando la tarjeta rosa

-sí

-bueno entonces, ahora si me despido, no vemos luego

-aja… hasta luego.-dijo la rubia levantando al mano

El rubio subio a su auto, Helga entraba al edificio llegando ya a su departamento dejo sus maletas a un lado fue a su habitación a descansar. Al día siguiente un celular sonaba hizo que se despertara la rubia de ojos azules e hizo que contestara.

-bueno.-dijo la rubia adormilada

-cariño dónde estás?... tienes un pendiente por atender

-que hora son?

-son las 11 de la mañana

-que?-dijo la rubia.-rayos me quede dormida.. maldición ahora llego no tardo diles que me esperen

-está bien querida.-dijo Robert luego colgó.

Mientras tanto Arnold estaba en su oficina sentado viendo una tarjeta que le había dado Helga, en eso entro una castaña.

-hola mi vida.-le dio un beso en la mejilla el rubio guardo la tarjeta.-que tienes?

-nada, solo ando pensando en el proyecto que aceptaron

-sigues con eso? Jajaja… sabes tengo el novio más exitoso

-más? Yo no lo creo.-le acaricia la mejilla

-pues yo creo que sí.-le dio un beso en los labios

Helga salía del elevador lucia molesta entro a su oficina y ahí estaban el par de parejas esperando a la rubia.

-bien buenas tardes, veamos cómo va la documentación.-abria una carpeta

-solo quiero firmar e irme

-sí, igual digo lo mismo tuve una noche muy pesado… bien aquí tienen solo revisen que estén bien sus nombres y todo está arreglado.

-bien adiós señora de Evans.-dijo firmando el papel

Después de unas horas Helga y Robert comían juntos en un restaurant

-querida ahora que terminemos de comer me iré fuera de la ciudad

-que?... a que ahora te vas tu cuando apenas regreso de las vegas?

-lo siento es un asunto de trabajo, ya sabes cuando eres abogado te llaman y eres el recomendado

-ya veo, a un juicio para defender a un maleante

-jajajaja no querida, bueno podría ser así pero no, pero regresare dentro de 4 días y cuanto regrese te daré una sorpresa

-pues entonces apresúrate .-dijo con mirada picara

Ambos terminaron de comer Robert se fue en su auto Helga igual al llegar a su departamento fue a darse una ducha. Arnold fue a dejar a su novia Katy a su casa se despidió de ella con un tierno beso.

-son las 6 es aun temprano.-dijo el rubio vio el semáforo en rojo, saco su celular y junto con el vio la tarjeta no dudo mucho y marco el número. Helga tomaba su baño escuchaba música.

Sellotape an end to  
Sellotape an end to  
Sellotape an end to  
Sellotape an end to

Sitting pretty, uptightly  
The knots, keep you at my side  
Upstairs in corners  
Eyes blink for the crawl  
Up and out, my beacon  
Will choke, if yours is taken  
I dare for more lines  
For more lines

La rubia no escuchaba que su celular sonaba por la música a todo volumen. Arnold se estaciono para volver a marcarle, Helga terminaba de bañarse apago su stereo y vio su celular que sonaba.

-bueno?

-helga?

-sí…quien habla?.-dijo la rubia extrañada

-soy yo Arnold.

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos.-Arnold lo siento no reconocí tu voz

-y ni mi numero

-ah no… aun no lo eh agregado a mi celular, me quede completamente dormida, que se te ofrece?

-ah bueno pues como dijiste que cuando tuviera yo un dia libre pudiéramos salir

-salir?

-sí bueno no es una cita sino una salida de amigos

-si ya se ya se, veamos mi agenda como esta

-bueno si no puedes no te preocupes

-estoy bromeando tonto, está bien a qué horas te veo y donde

-te parece si voy por ti

-está bien te veo a las?

-te parece a las 7?

-perfecto entonces a esa hora te veo

-bien… nos vemos al rato.-dijo el rubio y cuelga

Arnold sonrió siguió su camino, Helga estaba viendo que ponerse para salir con el rubio cabeza de balón no como una cita si no como amigos que apenas se estaban viendo después de 13 años. Helga saco un vestido color rojo vino no muy corto ni muy largo un vestido casual se peinó con una cola de lado zapatos de tacón número cuatro. Cuando dieron las siete de la noche Helga ya estaba bajando al elevador cuando sono su celular.

-hola ya estoy abajo

-está bien ya estoy saliendo del elevador

Cuando Helga salió del edificio arnold estaba recargado sobre su auto en cuanto vio a la rubia quedo con la boca abierta, lucia muy linda para una salida de amigos.

-qué pasa?.-dijo la rubia alzando una ceja

-te vez muy linda

-ah gracias…entonces a donde vamos

-ah sí bueno que te parece si vamos a cenar o al cine…

-cine? No podremos hablar en el cine

-tienes razón, bueno entonces vamos a cenar

-qué te parece si vamos a un restaurant donde yo conozco

-está bien… entonces suba señorita.-dijo abriendo la puerta

-gracias que caballeroso

Arnold condujo hasta el restaurant donde Helga conocía, al llegar el valet parking llevo el auto del rubio ambos entraron al restaurant.

-no sabía que tenías estos gustos Helga

-hay por favor, el restaurant lo conocí por los padres de mi novio

-y veo

-buenas noches Srita. Pataki

-buenas noches, asiento para dos por favor

-veo que ya te conocen

-calla

En Hillwood Phoebe estaba haciendo su lista de invitados para la boda ya tenía respuesta del salón para 200 personas todo estaba listo solo era de esperar las invitaciones que llegaran y las repartieran. Gerald estaba haciendo la cena para dos.

-nena esta lista la cena

-sí ya voy

-cariño ya miraste la lista varias veces quien te hace falta por poner

-es que ando viendo si todos están no quiero que me falte uno, tengo las invitaciones para Arnold invitare a sus padres…

-me parece perfecto y cuando las entregaras?

-pues en cuanto me lleguen las invitaciones dos días después las entregare… por qué?

-porque estaba pensando que si íbamos a Nueva York a pasar el rato ahí y dejar la invitación a Arnold y Helga.

-no sería mala idea

-bien ahora deja eso y ya ven a cenar

Mientras tanto los rubios cenaban tranquilamente en el restaurant.

-veo que eres una gran abogada

-sí ya sabes, con Helga G. Pataki nadie se mete

-lo que tú digas Helga, te conozco perfectamente

-conocerme?... veamos Arnoldo si me conoces tan bien a ver si me respondes a esta pregunta

-a ver dime

-cuál es mi sabor favorito?

-chocolate

-mmm eso ya lo sabias, veamos color favorito?

-rosa

-vaya vaya de qu pido mi malteda

-de chocolate con dos cerezas

-impresionante, a veamos mi cumpleaños cuando es?

-25 de marzo

-que significa la G

-Geraldine

-eso ya lo sabias apenas unos días

-pero cuenta

-bien bien, y dime tu Arnold como vas en el trabajo

-pues ahora bien, me aceptaron un proyecto que hice y ahora van a construir

-interesante

Los dos rubios platicaban luego de que terminaron de cenar salieron del restaurant se la pasaban bien al final de todo. Helga ya no sentía ese nerviosismo como la niña que era antes había madurado tanto se había vuelto hermosa. Arnold al igual maduro demasiado todos sus amigos habían agarrado caminos diferentes.

-y tu novio donde esta?

-bueno se fue fuera de la ciudad a atender unos asuntos

-ah, entonces te quedaste sola y tienes todo a cargo

-sí, lo peor de todo es que tengo que llegar temprano

-ya me imagino.-el rubio la quedaba viendo de lado

-y a donde nos dirigimos?

-bueno pues que te parece si vamos a un bar

-a un bar?... jajajaja estas bromeando?...tu Arnold Shortman tomas?

-que? Igual tu tomas no?... y no me digas que no por que ya seria mucho

-lo siento Arnold pero la verdad es que yo si tomo y me sorprende que tu tomes apoco ya el niño bueno se fue? Jajajaja

-lo que tú digas Helga …lo que tu digas.-dijo el estacionándose.-llegamos

-ya tan rápido?

-si así es

Entraron al bar había mucha gente se sentaron en la barra, la rubia veía a su alrededor veía mucha gente, Arnold pidió dos Martini´s una música se escuchaba de fondo.

Arrabamabamasei, arrabamabamasei  
cuanto te quiero  
arrabamabamasei, arrabamabamasei  
Desde que llegaste  
nada esta prohibido  
se marcho la duda  
me abrazo un suspiro  
desde que llegaste  
no hay mejor motivo  
para despertarme  
pa` sentirme vivo

-sus martini´s .-dijo el empleado

-gracias.-dijeron los dos

-y bueno que mas podemos hacer en esta noche

-a que te refieres Arnoldo.-dijo alzando una ceja

-me refiero a divertirnos, por esta semana no nos hemos visto en 13 años tenemos muchas cosas que decirnos

-decirnos?... como que

-bueno no lo se

No te prometo amor eterno  
porque no puedo  
soy tripulante de una nube  
aventurero  
un cazador de mariposas  
cuando te veo  
y resumido en tres palabras  
cuanto te quiero  
Arrabamabamasei, arrabamabamasei  
cuanto te quiero  
arrabamabamasei, arrabamabamasei

-bueno que podría decirte, estudie la prepa en Inglaterra, la secundaria pues todo estuvo lo más normal, golpeando chicos tratando de invitarme a salir

-los golpeaste?... por qué harías eso, si eres muy bonita.-dijo el y la rubia se sonrojo

-bu…bueno porque no me interesaba salir con nadie

-estabas puberta

-sí estaba puberta en mi etapa de adolescencia, pero no me interesaba salir preferiría ver las luchas

-jajajaja

-si riete… y dime tu que tan bueno te fue San Lorenzo.-dijo cruzándose los brazos

-pues me fue bien, conocí muchas cosas, aunque había demasiado mosquitos no estaba tan acostumbrado, tuve una novia ahí

-tuviste?

-sí bueno no fue tan buena la relación, porque tenía que irme a Hillwood y ella no quería

-ah ya veo, amor a distancia nunca funciona

-sí.-dijo sobándose el cuello

-Arnold?.-dijo una chica morena alta.-Arnold eres tu?

La rubia volteo observo a la chica morena cabello negro saludaba al rubio que este se quedó sorprendido al verla, la morena corrió a abrazarlo para sorpresa de Arnold, la morena le dio un beso en los labios y le sonrió Helga solo alzaba la ceja le dio un sorbo a su Martini.

Continuara…


	8. Capitulo8

Capítulo 8

-tanto tiempo sin verte.-dijo la morena

-Sofía

-te sorprende mi presencia.-lo abraza del cuello

La morena se pone delante de la rubia no tomando en cuenta su presencia, Helga entre cierra los ojos y empieza a fingir que tose.

-ah ay lo siento mucho te estorbo?

-no quiero ser grosera pero estaba hablando con mi amigo Arnold

-ay lo siento…perdón enserio no era mi intención

-Sofía te presento a Helga…Helga ella es Sofía

-hola mucho gusto, enserio no me di cuenta perdóname

-no hay problema.-dijo la rubia.-_eh visto más huecas que tu.-_dijo en su mente

-siento mucho que les interrumpiera…pero no puede ser que te vuelva a ve y siento mucho por el beso pero es… inevitable

-sí, solo quiero aclararte algo tengo novia

-aahh.-dijo bajando los hombros.-es ella.-dijo susurrando

-no Sofía … pero me alegro verte de nuevo

-sí igual a mí.-dijo con la cabeza baja.-am bueno no te interrumpo vine con mis amigos…nos vemos luego.-dijo ella alejándose

-que chica tan rara, y como pudo besarte así tan de repente…creeme si estuviera aquí tu novia le hubiera partido la cara

-ni me lo digas, si contigo se puso celosa

-conmigo jajajajaja… y me imagino que era tu exnovia

-sí…pues ella es de la que te comente

-ella?... de San Lorenzo?...es enserio?

-sí así es

-vaya, increíble volverte a encontrar a tu ex

-sí … difícil decirle que tengo una relación con Katy

-me imagino. Y bueno que más paso en San Lorenzo

Ambos rubios seguían platicando del rubio de como se la paso los 3 años en San Lorenzo, el rubio no se la había pasado tan mal conoció muchas cosas que a él le sorprendían, tuvo su novia en San Lorenzo solamente duraron 1 año de relación y esa era Sofía una chica amable y simpática cuando Arnold llego a San Lorenzo ella era su guía, poco a poco se empezaron a gustar hasta que se hicieron novios, pero al hacerse novios ella se ponía muy celosa de las demás chicas que estaban ahí era muy posesiva, pero muy tierna a la vez, al rubio no le gustaba su manera de su novia, le llego una noticia de sus padres tuvo que irse a Hillwood y ahí fue que ellos dos cortaron no soportarían estar en una relación a distancia lo único que hicieron es separarse. Cuando Arnold inicio la preparatoria todos sus amigos de la pandilla se alegraron de verlo, todos de la pandilla estaban ahí pero menos una que no logro encontrar en ese entonces ya fue que Phoebe le explico el por qué no estaba, se había ido a Inglaterra con sus padres a estudiar su preparatoria allá. Arnold se graduó de Arquitecto cuando termino su carrera le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Nueva York.

Después de unas horas que estaban en el bar, ambos rubios salieron se dirigieron al auto.

-no enserio Arnold yo no me dejaría que alguien me besara asi por así

-pero si por ejemplo fuera tu exnovio

-nunca.-dijo negando con las manos.-además tiene que haber un porque

-y si yo te besara que hicieras?

-jaa por favor… me han robado besos de chicos guapos

-que no soy guapo?

-ajajajajajajaajajajajajaja.-la rubia reía

-por qué te ríes…que no me miras asi?.-dijo sonriendo

-bueno no lo sé tal vez… pero no serias capaz de hacerlo

-jaja creeme que lo haría, pero lástima porque tengo novia…acaso no te guste alguna vez?... ni en la primaria?.-dijo el mirándola de lado mientras conducía

-que?.-dijo sorprendiéndose.-a que viene eso?

-dime…no te guste alguna vez?...aunque sea un poquito?

-bu…bueno la verdad no…por qué me gustarías jaa por favor

-vamos Hel… recuerdas esa vez que te declaraste?

-a que vienes Arnold?.-dijo con los brazos cruzados, Arnold se estaciono a una calle atrás de su departamento de la rubia.-por qué no detenemos?

-porque quiero hablar

-no ya hablamos demasiado?... ya dijimos todo, donde estudiamos, donde trabajamos, que mas quieres saber?

-bueno pues lo que paso hace mucho, cuando estábamos en 6to grado

-que hay con eso?

-cuando te declaraste… la verdad es que…quisiera que me perdonaras, por haberte hecho sentir mal

-hay por favor, eso…eso ya paso…además si me sentí mal, pero esto bien, no hay rencores era una niña de 12 años.-dijo ella sobándose el hombro

-lo sé, éramos unos niños.-dijo sobándose el cuello.-pero…

-escucha Arnold no quiero recordar ese momento, éramos unos niños además … me gustabas mucho hasta te ….te amaba… pero sé que no soy de tu tipo bueno no era de tu tipo de chica, te gustaban las chicas lindas como Lila… que ahora estas con Katy…cielos como pasa el tiempo… pero el caso esta que no hay rencores ni nada...estamos los dos con nuestras vidas diferentes.-dijo la rubia poniendo su mano en el hombro de Arnold, él bajo la mirada y miro a Helga

-tienes razón, éramos unos niños… pero… no te molestaría algo que yo hiciera?

-co…como qué?

-esto.-dijo el agarrándole del mentón a la rubia y le besa a los labios esto hizo que la rubia se sorprendiera no podía creer que el fuera capaz, él se separó de ella y veía los ojos azules de Helga.-lo siento

-por qué lo hiciste?...tienes novia Arnold…y bueno yo también tengo a mi novio pero…por qué lo hiciste?

-lo siento… sé que no fue lo correcto… pero acaso no fui capaz de besarte?

-qué?...eres un tonto, tienes novia por dios

-sí pero no estoy comprometido y tu tampoco

-sabes que el Martini te hizo efecto…asi que mejor me bajo aquí y camino para irme a mi departamento

-espera, Helga lo siento enserio pero quería recordar ese beso que me tomaste de sorpresa de niños, de las beses que tenías oportunidad por ejemplo en la obra de romeo y Julieta, las nenas de la bahía…

-sí sí ya tuve tantas oportunidades, pero eso fue hace años por dios, ahora somos unos adultos que hacemos lo que queremos,

-así es Helga, adultos que toman sus propias decisiones.

Arnold condujo hasta el edificio donde ella habitaba.

-bien llegamos

-gracias, me la pase bien aunque te partiría la cara si vuelves a besarme

-no lo creo

-me estas retando?

-me estas retando a que te bese?.-dijo el mirando a la rubia ruborizarse

-sabes que tengo que irme, nos vemos Arnoldo.-dijo la rubia y bajo del auto.

Arnold observo a la rubia entrar al edificio y siguió su camino. Helga al subir el elevador tocaba su labio inferior con su dedo índice llego a su departamento al entrar dejo su bolso y agarro su teléfono de casa, marco al número de Phoebe.

-vamos responde responde

Phoebe estaba en su habitación con Gerald, cuando escucho sonar su teléfono.

-ahora que?.-dijo la oriental encima del moreno

-nena déjalo sonar y terminemos lo que comenzamos

-qué tal si de las invitaciones que Rhonda me enviara

-que no te puede marcar en otro momento?

-está bien.-dijo Phoebe besando el cuello del moreno

Helga esperaba a que le contestara su mejor amiga.

-maldición Phoebe responde!.-dijo colgando.-ya se a su celular.-la rubia marcaba desde su celular para que le respondiera que era muy urgente. El celular de Phoebe sonaba y sonaba.

-rayos, es que es tan importante la llamada?.-dijo Gerald

-ya basta responderé y terminare lo más rápido.-dijo la oriental

La rubia esperaba a que le respondiera Phoebe

-vamos Phoebe responde.

-bueno…

-Phoebe ay por que no respondías

-lo siento Helga estaba con Gerald

-ay Phoebe no vas a creer que paso, no sé por qué rayos paso eso pero.-dijo la rubia caminado de un lado a otro

-Helga que pasa cálmate

-Arnold me beso!.-grito la rubia

-qué?...Arnold te qué?.-dijo la oriental. El moreno vio a Phoebe lo que acaba de escuchar.-pero como

-no se estábamos hablando cuando estábamos en al primaria y luego me beso, pero antes de dijo que si no me molestaba que el hiciera algo…pero nunca pense que haría eso

-como que nunca lo pensaste? Acaso el dijo algo sobre ese beso?

-bu…bueno es que estábamos en un Bar y…

-te invito a salir?.-dijo sorprendida

-sí… no fue como una cita si no como amigos… pero la situación está que antes de ese beso su exnovia de San Lorenzo estaba ahí y bueno repentinamente lo beso y quedo extrañado por el beso pero después de que salimos de ahí me dijo que si alguien me había robado el beso y que el no sería capaz de hacer eso aunque tuviera novia y aunque fuera el más guapo

-y te beso por eso

-yo quiero pensar que sí…

-Helga sabes muy bien que él tiene novia y tu también no?

-sí si lo se… y no va a cambiar nada...si llega a pasar algo ...no tendré perdón de nadie

-cálmate además no creo que tú te prestes, sabes muy bien que tú y el tienen pareja

-sí, además Phoebe nunca pasara, si pasara le rompo los dientes

-lo que tú digas, en fin solo eso me ibas a decir?

-sí solo eso, te interrumpí en algo

-bueno en realidad algo

-ah lo siento entonces te dejare ,estas con Gerald cierto

-sí

-entonces te dejo en tu lujuria.-dijo con voz picara

-Helga.-dijo apenada

Ambas amigas colgaron, Helga se fue a cambiar y ponerse su pijama, se recostó en su cama leía un libro de " y por eso rompimos" no acababa de leer el libro la rubia estaba bostezando y repentinamente cayo dormida. En el sueño de Helga, ella estaba en un departamento se veía algo vacía, unas maletas a un lado de ella, no entendía que hacia ella ahí en un departamento vacio, luego vio a Robert en el balcón donde la rubia se dirigió a él, tenía una foto de ellos dos juntos en el viaje que fueron, de repente él lo arrugaba lo hacía trizas.

-que haces idiota!.-decía la rubia pero Robert no la escuchaba ni la veía

Robert atravesó a Helga como un fantasma, Se dirige a la puerta y agarra las maletas Helga veía que Robert decía algo pero no lograba escuchar.

-maldita sea no te entiendo nada.-dijo la rubia

Robert había dicho la última palabra cosa que Helga no entendía, y se marcho de ahí, luego las paredes del departamento se despedazaba caía los pedazos de pintura, luego veía el suelo hundirse, Helga corría tras la puerta pero esta se cerro, no podía abrirla el suelo se hacia un hoyo negro profundo la rubia solo se recargaba de la puerta tratando de abrirla mientras miraba el agujero.

-ayúdenme!...maldición ábrete maldita puerta!.-decia la rubia

El agujero se hacía más grande consumía a Helga, ella se agarraba de la perilla para no ser tragada, en eso no resistió mas y se soltó.

Al día siguiente su despertador sonaba.

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night I could almost kiss the stars for shining So bright Then i see your smile and i go oh oh oh I would never want to miss this Cuz in my heart I know what this is

Unos ojos azules despertaban tras oír la alarma programada, en eso la apago. Se levanta de la cama y toma una ducha. Mientras tanto Arnold estaba camino a su trabajo, en cuento llego estaba ya su novia en su oficina de él.

-llegas temprano.-dijo el rubio

-te sorprendí?

-sí.-dijo dándole un tierno beso

-bien entonces te sorprenderé mas seguido

-bien me encantaría eso

-mi vida..-decia la castaña hojeando los documentos que tenia en la mano

-si dime

-ayer después de que me fuiste a dejar en mi departamento…donde estabas?

-por que lo dices?

-por que te llame

-no sono mi celular

-en tu teléfono de tu departamento

-ah…no dejaste ni un mensaje

-no, pero dónde estabas?... bueno soy tu novia y me preocupe por ti

-salí con unos amigos

-amigos?

-sí mi amigo Gerald.-dijo mintiendo

-ah…si claro…ya veo

-te ocurre algo

-no nada… es que pensé que …nada olvídalo

-dime

-no… no es nada

-sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me ocultes secretos

-está bien está bien… pensé que salías con otra persona… con una chica

-pues si saliera con una chica y si es amiga de la primaria no tienes por qué ponerte celosa

-como de que no… bueno pero voy contigo

-está bien

Helga estaba en su oficina acomodando unos documentos y revisando su correo por si no le llegaba alguna urgencia, de pronto vio un correo electrónico que no conocía, abrió el mensaje de asunto tenia urgente, empezó a leer el mensaje.

_Hola Helga como estas?, me dio mucho gusto salir contigo ayer, deberíamos salir más seguido y bueno que no vas a creer que paso mi novia se puso celosa es más pensó que salía con una chica, no le dije que salí contigo porque estaría peor si le digo, la conozco perfectamente, aunque también me dijo que si salía con una amiga de la primaria ella vendría conmigo jajajajajaja en fin espero salgamos en otro momento cuando estemos libres. Y otra cosa tienes unos labios muy suaves._

_Atentamente _

_Arnold P. Shortman _

Continuara…


	9. capitulo9

Capítulo 9

Helga termino de leer el mensaje que le había mandado Arnold bajo la mirada por un momento y se tocó el labio inferior con su dedo y empezó a teclear.

-licenciada aquí le traigo el documento que capture.-dijo su secretaria

-sí está bien… déjamela ahí.-dijo sin dejar de teclear

-sí licenciada.-dejo los papeles y se retiro

_Creo que no es bueno que me hagas esos juegos, y sabemos muy bien que ambos tenemos pareja, te salvaste de una gran golpiza ayer, y por cierto las salidas sí deberíamos salir seguido pero como dijiste si tenemos el tiempo libre. Nos vemos pronto_

_Atentamente _

_Helga G. Pataki _

Había pasado la tarde la rubia se dirigía a su departamento para irse a descansar. Ahora Helga estaba a cargo, Robert estaba fuera de la ciudad. Ahora Helga podría irse a la hora que quisiera e ir a donde sea, la rubia seguía manejando al llegar a su departamento dejo su auto estacionado y subio al elevador. Cuando llego a su destino, encendió su estéreo puso un disco de Katy Perry .

I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything  
Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
Don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

Subio el máximo volumen empezó a seguir la letra, camino hacia su habitación se quitaba la ropa para ponerse una cómoda.

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away  
It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or no, no maybe …

Cuando se cambió se fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar, en ese instante tocaron la puerta, le bajo volumen al estéreo. Abrió la puerta y vio a su hermana mayor parada con sus dos hijas a su lado, su rostro la tenía empapada acababa de llorar.

-Olga?

-hermanita!.-entra y abraza a la rubia, suelta a llorar

-pe…pero que te pasa?...que tienes?

La hija mayor se sienta en el sofá su rostro se notaba enfadada.

-Olga que rayos te paso?...por qué lloras?

-es que…es que … necesito que me ayudes a deshacerme de Paul.-dijo Olga y Helga abrió los ojos como platos que no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-que…que dices?.-dijo pausando

-sí Helga me voy a separar de Paul

-lo vio con otra mujer en su auto besándose.-dijo Melissa fríamente

-es cierto eso Olga?... vistes a ese patán?

-sí … me fui de ahí, agarre mis maletas y tome el primer vuelo a Nueva York, trate de localizar a mis padres pero recordé que les había regalado un viaje por 2 semanas.-dijo llorando.-porque a mi

-cálmate solucionare esto…toma asiento

-Tía mis papas ya no se quieren.-dijo la pequeña niña

-claro que sí, solo que están enojados nada mas

-entonces por qué se van a divorciar

-saben que tengo helado quieres?

-sii! Es de chocolate?.-dijo Clarissa

-claro que si

Unas horas más tarde las hijas de Olga se habían dormido, Olga estaba en el balcón sentada, luego se acercó Helga para acompañarla.

-puedes decirme que paso?.-dijo la rubia de ojos azules

-estaba con mis hijas caminando para ir a casa, Melissa dijo que vio a Paul salir de un Hotel con una mujer, luego vi hacia ese hotel y lo vi a él subiendo a su auto. Luego cuando llegamos a la casa, le dije a las niñas que se quedaran en la sala… pensé que él se estaba bañando… iba hablar tranquilamente con él pe…pero cuando entre a la habitación lo vi a el y a ella saliendo de la regadera… él pensó que llegaría tarde por las niñas… pero olvido que salían temprano, cuando lo vi …el…-saca una lagrima

************************FlashBack********************************

-te…te puedo explicar todo.-dijo Paul

-no tienes que explicarme nada… dile que se vaya!.-grito la rubia

-te lo puedo explicar cariño… no es lo que piensas

-a no? Entonces que es?... un juego de niños?... acaso ella no pudo bañarse ella sola y tenías que meterte tu?... no soy una estúpida Paul!

-mamá que pasa aquí…-dijo Melissa viendo a su padre con otra mujer

-Melissa por favor baja a la sala.-dijo Olga, Melissa obedeció.-que acabas de hacer

-perdóname…enserio no…no se cómo explicarte

-no tienes por qué explicarme nada ya se por qué venias tarde de trabajar… se me hacía raro una junta a las 12 de la noche vaya el muy importante se va y de seguro te ibas a su casa de esa perra a acostarte!.-gritaba la rubia de furia

-si tenia junta cariño

-no me vuelvas a decir así… ahora entiendo todo, porque Paul porque? .-Paul bajaba la mirada.-sabes me voy mañana por la mañana… le hablare a mis padres me ire a vivir con ellos… no quiero saber nada de ti.-dijo saliendo de la habitación

***********************EndFlashBack*******************************

-al día siguiente arreglamos maletas y me fui… te busque a ti. –dijo llorando

-es un maldito bastardo, nunca pensé que haría eso

-pero lo hizo… y lo peor de todo es que Melissa vio a su padre con esa mujer aun estando ahí…solo quiero olvidar todo… no sé si te molesta que nos quedemos aquí por un tiempo mientras busco un trabajo aquí… y renuncie mi trabajo de Inglaterra.

-no está bien, tranquila tomate tu tiempo… estaré apoyándote

-gracias Helga no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.-abraza a su hermana menor

Al día siguiente Helga la despertaba un olor que provenía de la cocina, abrió sus ojos y fue a ver, en cuanto miro quien estaba ahí, había recordado que su hermana se quedaría un tiempo.

-buenos días hermanita bebe

-tía!.-dijo una niña de 9 años

-buenos días tía.-dijo Melissa

-bueno días niñas.-dijo la rubia refregándose el ojo

-hermana te hice unos hot cakes

-gracias Olga.-la rubia se fue a cepillar los dientes para luego ir a desayunar. Después de unos minutos Helga se preparaba para ir a trabajar, estaba en la salida de su departamento.

-las niñas se quedaran en casa?

-sí… les buscare una escuela cerca

-está bien no quiero que pierdan la escuela...nos vemos niñas.-dijo dando un adiós con la mano

-adiós tía.-dijeron las dos

En la ciudad Hillwood un camión dejaba un paquete en la casa de Phoebe ella lo recibió, al abrirlo noto que eran las invitaciones.

-ay genial ahora si a poner los nombres de mis invitados, veamos comencemos por Helga G. Pataki

Mientras Phoebe se ocupaba de las invitaciones, Helga estaba en entrando a su oficina se sentó y empezó encendió su computadora.

-ahora sí Paul, por hacerle daño a mi hermana tu pagaras.-dijo la rubia tecleando

-licenciada la vienen a buscar.-dijo en la contestadora

-quién es?

-es un arquitecto se llama Arnold Shortman

-qué?.-dijo sorprendida.-está bien dile que pase

El rubio entro a la oficina de Helga ella lo quedo viendo extrañado.

-es muy raro que vengas a mi oficina. Que se te ofrece

-la verdad nada, solo vine a verte, por un rato.-dijo el rubio mirando alrededor de la oficina de ella.-bonita oficina es menos amplia que la mía

-vienes a criticar mi oficina o a que rayos vienes Arnoldo

-jajaja está bien, solo vengo a invitarte a una obra de teatro que es hoy

-hoy?... lamento mucho decirte esto pero mi hermana Olga esta en mi departamento y por lo pronto no creo salir…espera…y por qué no llevas a tu novia… es a ella que deberías invitarla no a mi

-no le gusta esos tipos de cosas, yo se que a ti si hemos hecho juntos obras de teatro en la primaria.-dijo el mirándola, la rubia se sonrojaba

-bueno sí y por eso vienes a invitarme? Arnold no quiero problemas con tu novia y vaya a pensar mal que le estoy quitando a su novio.

-jajajajaja descuida ella es así celosa, pero tierna, así es ella

-no deberías estar en tu trabajo

-cierto te dejo los pases no se si quieres llevar a tus sobrinas

-de acuerdo lo hare

Pasaron las horas Helga iba con sus sobrinas y su hermana Olga a ver la obra cuando entraron tomaron asientos.

-pensé que no llegarías.-dijo un rubio

-ni yo te presento a mis sobrinas ella es Melissa y Clarissa

-hola.-dijo la niña pequeña

-mucho gusto.-dijo Melissa

-y claro mi hermana Olga

-hola Arnold

-hola.-respondió el rubio

-y bueno que obra es… ya no vi el letrero

-se llama orgullo y prejuicio

La obra ya empezaría, Helga se acomodó bien en la silla apagaron las luces y enfocaron al escenario.

-tía.-decía Clarissa

-que pasa

-él es tu novio?

-no Clarissa es … un amigo de la primaria.-dijo la rubia, Arnold sonreía al escuchar eso de Clarissa

La obra dio inicio… Arnold miraba de reojo a Helga estaba muy concentrada en la obra. Cuando termino todo después de 2 horas y media salieron.

-interesante obra, lo había leído.-dijo la rubia

-vaya pensé que no te gustaría

-qué te pasa claro que me gusto

-Helga me adelanto con las niñas

-está bien toma mis llaves sabes cómo llegar no?

-si claro… pero y tu?

-ahora voy no tardo

-si quieres te puedo llevar a tu departamento, vamos a caminar un rato y te paso a dejar

-está bien… Olga adelántatele veo en al rato

-de acuerdo.-dijo Olga alejándose

Ambos rubios empezaron a caminar iban callados, Helga no sabía por qué acepto en pasear un rato con el sí dijo que no era bueno salir mientras ambos tenían parejas.

-estuvo bien la obra no?

-sí…estuvo bien… que raro que tu novia no le guste la obra pero bueno en fin es ella

-mi novia es así, no le gusta ese tipo de cosas, prefiere leerlo en vez de verlo

-ah, ya veo

-sí

Ambos rubios caminaban sobre la acera, fueron platicando poco a poco hasta que Arnold le pregunto a Helga por su Hermana que si estaba de visita, ya le explico el asunto de Olga. Luego de hablar tanto la fue a dejar a su casa y se despidieron.

Había pasado ya una semana, Robert había regresado cuando él no estaba no le hablaba a la rubia se le hacía raro ni preguntaba cómo estaba el trabajo, pero si recibía mensajes de él, la boda de Phoebe estaba ya a un mes y medio ella miraba el buffet que daría en su boda está muy emocionada para hacer sus votos con Gerald. Helga y Robert salían de vez en cuando cosa que no le preocupaba a la rubia por la situación de su Hermana Olga, ya había conseguido un trabajo, Melissa y Clarissa estaban en el colegio, ya tenían un departamento en el mismo edificio que Helga. Arnold había salido con Helga ya 6 veces se divertían los dos saliendo a cualquier evento que se hacían en la ciudad, Helga no se había divertido tanto así con Robert, con él siempre se la pasaba con sus padres o restaurantes finos y costosos a la de la altura, en cambio Arnold a pesar de lo ocurrido de hace años no había rencores entre ellos dos, pero quería conocer a su amiga se divertía tanto con la rubia que con Katy que eran puras compras y ver películas en su casa.

-ay Arnold eres un tonto

-cálmate Helga

-jajajaja no me había divertido así

-ni yo, hace años que no me divertía tanto.-dijo mirándola de lado

-creo que tengo que irme, son las 11 y no estoy en mi departamento ha de estar llamándome

-ya te hubiera llamado en tu celular no crees

-tienes razón.-dijo la rubia

-te llevo, yo te fui a traer y te iré a dejar a tu departamento

-nunca cambiaras Arnoldo

Cuando estaban en el auto Arnold puso una estación para que no fuera muy silencioso el auto.

I love this place  
But it's haunted without you  
My tired heart  
Is beating so slow  
Our hearts sing less  
Than we wanted  
We wanted  
Our hearts sing 'cause  
We do not know  
we do not know

To light the night  
To help us grow  
To help us grow  
It is not said  
I always know

No había otra estación que solamente esa que estaba disponible las demás solo hablaba de horóscopos y la lotería.

-Arnold…hay algo que tengo que preguntarte

-dime

-bu…bueno yo… porque estamos saliendo?

-a que te refieres con eso

To light the night  
To help us grow  
To help us grow  
It is not said  
I always know

You can catch me  
Don't you run  
Don't you run  
If you live another day  
In this happy little house  
The fire's here to stay

-ósea tenemos parejas, tú tienes a Katy y yo a Robert con el no salgo mucho porque tiene doble trabajo que le dieron y ahora salgo contigo en vez de Phoebe que aunque no está aquí en la ciudad.

-entiendo a lo que quieres decirme.-lo mira mientras se para en un semáforo rojo.-no supe nada de ti después de que me fui, y cuando regrese no estabas, de acuerdo, la única de la pandilla que está aquí eres tu

-y Eugene

-bueno si pero no me llevo tan bien con el…ahora no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo es una salida de amigos… solamente de amigos nada mas

To light the night  
To help us grow  
To help us grow  
It is not said  
I always know

-está bien, solo de amigos.-dijo al rubia

Arnold arranco al ver la luz verde, en cuanto llego al edificio Arnold se detuvo.

-bien Gracias Arnold

-sí de nada

Helga se detuvo en pensar en algo y se le ocurrió una idea.

-qué tal si te invito a tomar algo con tal mañana es sábado, y no hay trabajo

-está bien

-es una parte que yo puedo hacer que me vengas a dejar hasta mi departamento

-está bien Helga.

Arnold estaciono su auto y se fue con ella a su departamento. Al estar ahí abrió la puerta.

-bien bienvenido a mi departamento.-dijo la rubia dejando las llaves en la mesa

-bonito departamento

-gracias, yo misma la decore.-dijo ella dirigiéndose a la cocina.-quieres Vodka?

-sí está bien

-siéntate lo sillones no te van a tragar

-que graciosa Helga

-jajajaaja

Helga le paso el vaso y se sentó a un lado de el.

-y bueno

-y bueno de qué?.-dijo la rubia

-haremos algo divertido… verdad o reto

-ese juego es para niños Arnoldo

-será divertido

-bien… pero yo empiezo eh

-está bien.-dijo rodando los ojos

-bien… verdad o reto

-verdad

-se valen preguntas fuertes?

-Helga… ya dilo

-bien ash… a los cuantos años tuviste relaciones

-que pregunta es esa?

-tu dijsite que ya lo dijera … por eso te pregunte si se valía tarado

-mmmm 16 años.-dijo el rubio

-16?! Vaya chico si que la pubertad no aguantaba jajajaja

-Helga.-dijo cruzando los brazos.-ahora me toca a mí… verdad o reto

-Verdad

-la misma pregunta

-no se vale cabeza de balón

-responde

-18.-dijo en voz baja

-qué?...no te escuche

-18.-dijo aun con la voz más baja

-no te entendí Helga

-maldición a los 18! .-grito la rubia

-cálmate... bien tu turno

-verdad o reto

-reto

-te reto a que grites en el balcón y digas soy el rey del mundo 2 veces

-no hare eso Helga

-tú escogiste reto y tienes que hacerlo

-bien bien.-dijo el rubio, se dirigió al balcón y empezó a gritar.-¡Soy el rey del mundo! ¡Soy el rey del mundo!

-cállate idiota no dejas dormir!.-le gritaba las personas del otro edificio

-jajajajajajajaa eso estuvo bueno, ay Arnoldo eso estuvo bueno, bien tu turno

-verdad o reto

-a ver reto

-ahí te va.-dijo en su mente.-quiero que… me beses.-dijo el rubio pausando mirándola fijamente los ojos, Helga se quedó sorprendida por el reto que le había puesto.-vamos Helga tú escogiste el reto…ahora tu reto es besarme.

Continuara….


	10. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10

En el departamento estaban ellos dos, Arnold le había puesto la prueba solo esperaba a que Helga cumpliera.

-ni lo pienses cabezón.-dijo la rubia con los brazos cruzados

-tu elegiste reto y yo puse que harás, acaso tienes miedo?.-esto hizo que la rubia se molestara

-yo no tengo miedo a nada… así que hare mi reto

-entonces que esperas

Helga se acercó a él, poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al ojiverde hasta que tocaron sus labios, la rubia lo besaba Arnold la seguía el beso duro solo 15 segundos, cuando la rubia se separaba lo miraba a los ojos, el rubio trago saliva y acerco a la rubia a sus labios.

Helga quería alejarse del rubio pero lo apodero el beso que le daba, Arnold estaba encima de ella, seguía besándola, Helga estaba consumida por los besos del rubio hasta que en su mente la hizo razonar

-_que estás haciendo?...tú no eres así tonta, res Helga G. Pataki, pensara que eres fácil.-decía su mente.-_no no soy así.-dijo susurrando mientras Arnold besaba su cuello.-_claro que si mírate así que ponte en tu lugar.-dijo de nuevo su mente.-_ no! No!.-empujo a Arnold viendo caerse del sillón

-auch, pensé que te gustaba

-sí… no…es decir no soy como tú crees, lo siento pero Arnold te lo dije una vez y esto no volvería a pasar

-el juego seguía no?

-qué?...no Ay por dios Arnoldo

Arnold se levanta y agarra su chaqueta, camina hacia la puerta

-a… dónde vas?

-a mi casa… lamento mucho que haya pasado esto… me deje llevar. Necesitas descansar fue un día muy largo

-si eso creo

-bien nos vemos después.-dijo Arnold y cerró la puerta

Helga fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, puso su cabeza sobre el closet.

-perfecto lo que me faltaba… besar a Arnold, genial soy una estúpida… ya se ya se no hay rencores desde ese día, ya lo supere, solo que.- abre el closet y ve una cofre rosa la abre y mira todo sus libros de poemas y libretas, incluso hasta la foto de Arnold cuando tenía 9 años.-tanto tiempo paso y no he cambiado esta foto…por qué…por qué te apareciste así… mi vida estaba más que perfecta sin ti… no sufriría más, no sufriría más de tu rechazo pero lo eh superado, ahora estamos en el mismo lugar, en la misma ciudad…dios que hice para merecerme esto… porque aparece así de repente, acaso yo era la única que no sabía que él estaba aquí?, acaso es por algo que él está aquí?.-decía la rubia mirando la foto de Arnold

Al día siguiente Helga estaba en su oficina arreglando los papeles del divorcio de su hermana Olga, solo hacía falta que lo firmara. Checo su computadora había recibido un mensaje de Phoebe llegaría mañana por la mañana a dejarle la invitación de su boda, cada día que pasaba se acercaba más la boda de Phoebe.

-Ay Phoeb´s quien diría que te casarías con el afro.-dijo dando una leve sonrisa

Mientras tanto Arnold estaba haciendo unos nuevos planos Katy estaba alado del rubio viéndolo trazar.

-tienes planeado algo hoy en la noche?

-no por qué?

-pues pensaba que tal vez tu y yo … ya sabes quiero darte una sorpresa

-y que sorpresa

-pues es algo especial, tienes que venir a mi casa para verlo

-está bien.

En la ciudad de Hillwood Phoebe entregaba las invitaciones a sus conocidos, llego hasta la casa de huéspedes, toco la puerta, al abrir Stella recibió la visita de la oriental.

-Phoebe hola

-hola señora Shortman

-pasa querida

Ya en la sala

-vine a dejarles la invitación de mi boda que es dentro de un mes y medio

-vaya cariño te vas a casar, es asombroso.-dijo Stella parándose dándole un fuerte abrazo a la oriental

-gracias, y bueno Gerald y yo estamos muy contentos

-así es señora.-dijo el moreno

-vaya… como pasa el tiempo desde que eran unos niños, adolescentes y ahora unos adultos.

-sí, pasa rápido los días

-quiero ver a mi hijo así como ustedes casarse en pocos meses… pero eso tomara su tiempo de él.

Phoebe tras haber platicado unas pocas horas con la mama de Arnold se retiró y siguió su camino para dejar sus invitaciones faltantes. Pasaron las horas en Nueva York Helga estaba saliendo de su oficina, se dirigió a la oficina de Robert giro la perilla pero tenía llave. Toco la puerta

-Robert estas ahí?.-dijo la rubia y volvía a tocar.-Robert.

-Srita. Pataki, el joven Robert salió hace una hora

-y por qué no me dijo?

-bueno le dejo esta nota a su secretaria

-ah.-dijo frunciendo la ceja.-bien gracias

La rubia se fue, arranco el auto y se dirigió a su departamento, en cuanto llego vio su puerta semi abierta. Al entrar encendió las luces.

-¡SORPRESA!.-gritaron todos

Helga salto de un brinco y vio a todos ahí, los de su trabajo familiares y amigos de la universidad.

-pero que rayos.-dijo extrañada

-feliz cumpleaños querido.-dijo dándole un beso

-como entraste a mi departamento?

-magia, agarre las llaves de tu bolso sin que te dieras cuenta y bueno sorpresa

-que tonto eres.-dijo la rubia golpeando en el brazo

-feliz cumpleaños hija.-dijo Miriam

-gracias mama, no sabia que vendrías

-Robert nos pagó el vuelo hasta aquí y bueno… mi hija cumple 26 años.-la abraza

-ay mama por favor… y mi padre?

-aquí estoy atrás de ti.-dijo Bob.-feliz cumpleaños Olga

-Helga papa Helga se te hace difícil recordar?

-da igual

-aa Helga felicidades!.-dijo su amiga de universidad

-Fanny… y estas embarazada.-dijo la rubia

-sí va ser una niña.

-te casaste?

-no, unión libre

-vaya, es genial

-hermanita bebe!.-corre a abrazarla.-ya 26 años que felicidad

-si Olga no necesitas decirlo ya lo sé.-dijo la rubia entre dientes

-tía esto es para ti.-dijo la pequeña niña de 9 años

-gracias Clarissa.-la abraza

Todo estaba bien, sus amigos y familiares estaban pasándola bien. Cuando la fiesta acabo Helga estaba en su balcón viendo las estrellas. Robert la abrazaba por detrás.

-en que piensas querida

-en nada… solo consolaba las estrellas…sabes mañana viene Phoebe

-ya veo… a dejarte la invitación?

-sí

-algún día nosotros estaremos así… viendo todo.-dijo esto y la abrazaba, Helga correspondió

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Katy… Arnold estaba sentado en el sofá, esperando la sorpresa que Katy tenia, en cuanto la castaña salió de su habitación tenia puesto un baby doll color negro, medias y liguero, Arnold quedo con la boca abierta.

-hola guapo.-dijo la castaña, se acerca y se para frente el.-como me veo?

Arnold no decía nada tragaba saliva para decir una palabra

-ay por dios dime algo

-te ves hermosa…

-hermosa?

-caliente

-caliente?-dijo con la mirada picara

-ardiente…que me dan ganas de quemarme.-dijo el rubio correteando a la castaña, cuando la agarra la empieza a besar apasionadamente

-espera… aun no empieza el show.-se separa del rubia camina hacia el estéreo pone un disco de Britney Spears y la reproduce.

It's Britney b!#%&!  
I see you  
And I just wanna dance with you

Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna walk a extra mile for you  
I got my display of affection  
There's right now noone else in the room

La castaña empezaba a bailar sensual, jalaba al rubio de la corbata y lo sentaba en el sillón.

We can get down like there's noone around  
You keep on knocking  
You keep on knocking  
Camera's are flashing while we're dirrty dancing  
They keep watching  
Keep watching  
Feels like …  
Gimme Gimme More  
Gimme More

Mientras tanto Phoebe estaba arreglando su maleta para irse temprano a Nueva York, agarro su celular y decidió llamar a Rhonda para saber de su vestido de novia cuando se lo mandarían.

-hola?

-Rhonda Hola, soy Phoebe

-Phoebe como estas?... como sigue Hillwood?

-bien no ha cambiado nada

-ya me lo esperaba… y bueno que fue a causa de tu llamada querida?

-bueno pues sobre el vestido de novia que…

-oh si querida no te preocupes en 3 días llegara a la puerta de tu casa en buen estado

-genial, oh por cierto te envié tu invitación con pase para 4 personas

-perfecto

-bueno nos vemos

-sí hasta luego descansa.-dijo la pelinegra y ambas colgaron

Al día siguiente Phoebe estaba por llegar a la ciudad, en cuento llego agarro un taxi. Helga estaba por llegar a su oficina, salió del elevador, fue directo a su oficina y encendió su computadora.

-veo que no hay buenas noticias…bien entonces todo marcha bien…ay por favor tan siquiera por esta semana que no me hable.-decía la rubia

-licenciada Pataki, la buscan

-quien?

-yo.-dijo una oriental

-Phoebe pasa.-dijo al rubia y su asistente se retira

-hola Helga

-hola Phoebe

-te noto algo rara… pasa algo?

-no por qué?... yo rara? Jajajaa… estás loca Phoeb´s

-Helga te conozco, es por Robert?

-no claro que no, con él va todo bien además me hizo una fiesta sorpresa

-ah por cierto.-dijo la oriental sacando una cajita roja.-feliz cumpleaños.-se la da

-gracias Phoeb´s.-abre la caja y era un dije de un ángel.-esta hermoso gracias

-no hay de que…y dime que es lo que te pasa?

-bu…bueno… ay para que te lo oculto… eh estado saliendo con Arnold una semana con él o más

-qué?

-sí sí lo sé, no debí…pero algo paso

-que paso?

-nos…nos volvimos a besar

-ya lo presentía… Helga te lo digo porque te quiero, no hagas una estupidez… y si lo harás piénsalo dos veces…bueno...aunque..

-aunque que Phoeb´s

-aunque… bueno es inapropiado que lo hagas

-dime Phoebe dime

-tener una aventura con el… estarías engañándolo prácticamente

-me estás dando un consejo?

-Helga… tu dijiste que no sentías nada por el… lo besaste o ambos lo hicieron yo que sé, solo por ver que se sentía no?... si vas a jugar así, solo recuerda esto…. Si juegas con fuego uno de los dos saldrá quemado…ya seas tú…o el.

Helga bajo la mirada por lo que le había dicho su amiga.

Continuara…


	11. Capitulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Helga estaba en su auto malibu conduciendo hasta su departamento.

-solo como amigos.-decía la rubia para sí misma.- ay Phoebe me dejas en que pensar!

*****************FLASH BACK*********************

-entonces.-dijo la oriental

-Phoebe… tu eres mi mejor amiga y lo sabes, sé que todo esto fue muy difícil para mí, pero me pregunto por qué ahora… ¿por qué?

-tal vez el destino dejo una tarea para ti

-¿tarea?

-sí… es decir… ambos estuvieron lejos, conociste a Robert en la universidad…Arnold se aparece cuando tu no sabías donde estaba, sales con el y dice como "amigos".-digo la oriental.-luego te besa si no una vez, dos veces, ¿crees que Arnold quiera algo contigo?

-no lo creo… sí Arnold quisiera algo conmigo me lo diría… dejaría a Katy.-dijo la rubia.-Arnold ama demasiado a su novia

-vez

-¿veo que?

-lo dices como si en realidad lo quisieras de nuevo

-no es asi… solo que…nunca hubiera aparecido…todo estaba bien

-él hubiera nunca existe Helga, tal vez es una prueba… pero como te dije… si quieres jugar así con el de manitas calientes…adelante, eres mayor para decidir, solo si sales enamorándote de él o el de ti hablen claro.

-Robert es para mí

-no lo sé Helga… solo piénsalo

***************ENDFLASSH BACK******************************

-¿Por qué? ¿ porque?.-decía la rubia

En cuanto llego a su departamento dejo sus cosas en la mesa, y se fue a duchar, terminando fue a cambiarse, en ese instante tocaban la puerta.

-quien podrá ser.-abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver al rubio parado.-¿que…que haces aquí?

-lo siento quería decirte algo…tanto tiempo sin vernos y ahora…

-espera que tratas de decirme

-que te amo Helga…te amo.-la jala y la besa, le agarra de la cintura

Helga sorprendida por el beso que le daba, un beso apasionado, sonó su celular, en un instante la rubia despertó de ese sueño que tuvo.

-maldita sea!.-dijo sentada en la tina y sumergiéndose en el agua, pasaron minutos después, la rubia fuera cambiarse se puso una ropa cómoda, fue a la cocina y se preparaba algo para comer en cuanto tocaron la puerta.

-esto no puede estar pasando.-se dirigió a la puerta vio en el orificio y era más que nada Robert, abrió la puerta.-hola

-querida.-dijo dándole un beso.-¿es un mal momento para verte?

-aaa no…claro que no…iba a ver televisión y comer algo

-qué te parece si vamos a cenar

-¿ahora?

-claro, ni modos que mañana

-no…no tengo ganas de salir

-¿por qué no?...anda vamos te divertirás.-Helga asintió y fue a cambiarse de ropa.

En el hotel Wellington se hospedaba la oriental con su futuro esposo Gerald.

-¿como te fue?.-dijo el moreno

-bien, estuve platicando con Helga...¿iras a ver a Arnold?

-sí, iré ahora… me está esperando en su departamento

-entonces te vere mas tarde

-¿no quieres ir conmigo?

-no…platicaran cosas de hombres y cosas asi

-tienes razón, te veo más tarde no tardare

-ah sí llévale esto, su invitación

-bien

Cuando ya estaba en el departamento de Arnold.

-hola hermano ¿como estas?

-Gerald hola, pasa

-gracias.-entro al departamento.-y como haz estado eh

-bien

-¿y con Katy cómo van?

-con ella bien… aunque

-aunque que... que me estas escondiendo

-bueno… hace una semana eh estado saliendo con una persona

-no me digas que saliste con una chava que conociste

-no no… ya la conozco, es Helga.-dijo sobándose el cuello

-¿qué?!...¿Helga?

Helga le dio un escalofrió mientras probaba de su postre que acababa de pedir.

-jajaja ¿está muy frio?

-me dio escalofrió

-ah… que raro

Departamento de Arnold

-¿es enserio hermano?...

-si… he estado saliendo con ella

-vaya y que paso?

-bueno pues la primera vez la bese

-¿qué?!...Arnold estás loco…¿no está aquí Katy verdad?

-no claro que no… si no no te estuviera diciendo

-y bueno entonces que paso

-bueno pues eh salido con ella una semana y la última vez que salir con ella pues

-que…que Arnold que paso

-jugamos y de ese juego empezamos a besarnos…más bien la rete y me deje llevar

-no puede ser… hermano mm mm mm, no crees es algo raro

-raro de que

-bueno… te siguió el juego ¿no?

-sí

-pues por qué razón la besaste?

-bu…bueno la verdad fue un impulso

-Arnold ¿no pensaste en Katy cuando la besaste?.-dijo esto el moreno y Arnold quedo pensativo

-no

-viejo no quiero decirte esto pero… no crees que ¿te estas enamorando de ella o sí?

-claro que no… amo a Katy … ella es la chica para mi

-lo que tu digas hermano… pero si asi jugaron ya me imagino después que seguirá… ya sería amigos con derecho

-¿amigos con derecho?

-sí hermano, ahora se están besando imagina que pueda pasar después…o ¿no son eso aun?

-claro que no, Gerald no hare eso

-eso lo dices ahora, pero si tú vas a jugar así adelante yo no te detengo

-Gerald.-dijo serio

-lo siento hermano digo lo que veo que está pasando

-no creo que lo haga

-lo que tú digas hermano…puede que hoy digas no… pero mientras sigas saliendo con Helga g. Pataki puedes que cambies de opinión.

Arnold bajo la mirada por un segundo, Gerald tenía razón, ¿qué estaba pasando realmente? Al ver a Helga despertaba su interior, platicaban de muchas cosas. Pero cuando el beso sus labios la última vez, Arnold se sentía atraído e hipnotizado a ver sus ojos azules, quería sentir más allá. Pero Helga lo detuvo.

-¡tierra a Arnold!... ¡hermano!

-lo siento

-me tengo que ir… veo que tienes mucho que pensar

-está bien Gerald

-hermano, si lo harás… piensa en Katy antes de hacerlo.

-sí Gerald, pero no lo hare

-como digas hermano… yo ya te dije…bien nos vemos.-dijo el moreno dando un adiós con la mano

Gerald se retiró. Arnold cerró la puerta, se sentó en su sofá se tapaba la cara con sus dos manos. Pensando en muchas cosas. ¿Sentía algo por ella? ¿Qué tal si no hubiera ido a San Lorenzo? Hubiera tenido una relación con Helga en la secundaria o preparatoria.

Pero él hubiera no existe. Arnold estaba algo confundido amaba a Katy, su relación era tranquilo sin discusiones. Pero Arnold al estar con Helga era todo diferente, no como niño de primaria, sino se sentía como él era divertido, con Katy era todo lo contrario, salían de compras, cenaban y a veces se la pasaban en su departamento viendo películas.

Helga y Robert acababan de cenar, saliendo de ahí Robert se dirigieron al auto para luego irse al departamento de la rubia. Estando ya ahí. Robert y Helga estaban en su departamento.

-pasa Robert

-¿te pasa algo?

-nada en realidad

-haz estado muy callada en la cena

-ya te dije que nada.-empezaba a exaltarse

-bien yo solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien

-lo siento…solo que ando estresada solo eso

-bien, entonces te dejo descansar y mañana nos vemos en el trabajo que te parece.-dijo agarrándole de la mejilla

-si está bien.-beso a Robert como despedida. Lo miro a los ojos y sonrió.-nos vemos mañana…Robert cariño…¿puedo tomarme el día mañana?

-está bien… ¿Por qué me lo dices, como si fuera tu jefe?

-tienes razón, llamare a mi secretaria para que lo sepa

-bien nos vemos.

Gerald acababa de llegar al hotel Phoebe estaba viendo una película romántica.

-¿cómo te fue?

-bien, todo tranquilo

Phoebe sigue al moreno hasta el baño.-cariño… eh estado pensando en algo

-¿cómo qué?

-bueno pues pensaba en el lugar en donde iríamos en nuestra luna de miel…ya sabes para pasar el momento solos tú y yo

-qué te parece si nos vamos a Grecia o España

-me parece un lugar maravilloso.-lo besa

Al día siguiente el sol brillaba hizo que la rubia se levantara vio al hora, 9:30 am, bufo y se volvió a recostar, recordó que no iría a trabajar por este día, llamaría a su secretaria para avisarle que faltaría al trabajo. Unos minutos después la rubia estaba preparándose su desayuno agarro el teléfono y empezó a marcarle a su secretaria.

-bueno ¿Darla? Si soy yo Helga, hoy faltare al trabajo tomate tu día, solo que para mis citas de hoy a las 12 cancélalas y posponlas para el día de mañana, gracias.-colgó.-bien tengo todo el día para des estresarme y claro dejar de pensar en él.-se sienta en su sofá enciende la tele, cuando en eso suena su celular, la llamada entrante era de Arnold.-ay por dios… dios mío porque me haces esto ¿por qué?.-responde la llamada.-que hay cabezón

-hola Helga.-dijo del otro lado del celular.-

-hola Arnold… ¿por qué tan temprano tu llamada?

-bueno, solo me preguntaba cómo estaba mi amiga la chica rubia

-ah…bueno…estoy bien

-Helga

-sí

-Te quería invitar a una exposición de Arquitectura, en realidad es parte de mi trabajo y pues me dieron pases... y bueno Katy no podrá ir.

-bueno…_maldición otra vez compórtate mujer, no te portes como una inmadura, además dijo amiga así que no pasara nada, acepta y no pasara nada.-_dijo en su interior.-bueno está bien… ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer?

-en realidad no… mi novia me acaba de llamar que viajara a Boston por unos asuntos familiares.

-ah.-_y eso a mí que me importa.-_dijo rodando los ojos._-dios odio cuando habla de su novia Katy.-_dice en tono burlón.-_Katy esto Katy el otro…es tan obvio Helga ama a su chica, ay por dios que rayos estoy diciendo, tu amas a Robert tonta, es perfecto para ti._

-¿Helga?... ¿Helga?

-ah sí lo siento… y bueno entonces ¿a qué horas pasaras por mí?

-mi auto se lo llevo Katy como te había dicho

-_Maldición otra vez con Katy debes poner atención en lo que dic.-_dijo en su interior.-bueno pues entonces…que te parece si nos vemos en el museo

-está bien Helga nos vemos en el museo… te esperare afuera alas 7:30

-bien ahí te veo.-cuelga.-¡pero que rayos! Ay Helga que has hecho… maldita sea. Buscare un bendito vestido para esa exposición.

Mientras tanto Katy estaba en el aeropuerto para ir a Boston, tomo el vuelo estaba sentada viendo a la ventanilla. Cuando en eso un chico alto castaño le habla.

-am disculpa está ocupado este asiento?.-dijo el haciendo que Katy volteara

-ah no, siéntese

-gracias.-dijo él y se sentó, miraba a la castaña de reojo y volteaba a otro lado

-soy Katy Owen.-dijo extendiendo su mano

-y yo James Dawson.-estrecho su mano

-¿Dawson de Boston?

-si

-vaya… eres de ahí entonces

-sí y tú?

-igual.-dijo Katy sonriendo

-y me imagino que vienes de vacaciones o…

-no, trabajo en Nueva York

-aaa… pues ya somos dos.-dijo el

La aereomosa empezó a dar instrucciones a los pasajeros que se abrocharan los cinturones. El vuelo 120 despegaría.

Continuara …


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

En el museo Guggenheim Arnold esperaba a Helga cuando vio un auto malibu color crema, el valet parking tomo de las llaves de la rubia, cuando ella bajo lucia realmente hermosa con un hermoso vestido color negro tallado, medias negras, zapatillas del mismo color de su vestido y con un saco blanco, el vestido la hacía lucir sus curvas, su cabello lo tenía suelto medio alborotado. Arnold quedo boquiabierto el guardia le dijo de su corbata que se lo acomodara. Helga se dirigió hacia él.

-bien cabezón quiero ver las grandes obras.-dijo la rubia

-te…te vez…linda

-Gracias

-de nada…bien entremos

Ambos ingresaron al museo había muchas personas importantes, de su trabajo del rubio y unas que otras empresas Arquitectas. Helga miraba alrededor no era la única bien vestida, habían chicas de su misma edad, observaban al rubio, claro era el Arquitecto muy apuesto de ahí, las chicas ardían de celos al ver quien la acompañaba.

-Arnold Shortman me alegra que vinieras.-dijo el señor Joseph Depp

-hola señor Joseph

-ay por favor dime Joseph

-bien Joseph

-así me gusta… veo que traes a tu novia.-dijo el

Arnold y Helga se sonrojaron, el aclaro su garganta.

-no… ella es mi amiga

-Geraldine Pataki.-dijo la rubia

-Geraldine bonito nombre, para ser tu amiga es muy hermosa,

-Gracias señor

-no hay de que… no entiendo por qué Arnold tiene una amiga tan hermosa y no eres su novia

Helga dio una sonrisa por el comentario del señor Joseph. Un mesero se les acerco para ofrecerles champagne

-vamos amigos disfruten.-dijo agarrando una copa

-gracias.-dijo la rubia

-bien me retiro tengo que ver dónde está mi esposa.

-propio.-dijo el rubio

-vaya esto es hermoso… cuanto trabajo le dieron a esto.-dijo mirando una arquitectura de la iglesia de vaticano

-bueno pues lo que yo sepa si se llevaron su tiempo… tiene demasiados detalles

-ya me imagino… yo me desespero demasiado en los detalles pequeños

Arnold la miraba de lado a Helga, la rubia miraba las maquetas.

-ya veo por qué te gusta este trabajo.-dijo dándole un sorbo a su champagne

-¿así? ¿Por qué?

-aparte de diseñar… le dedicas tiempo y te gusta participar y también ayudar, en eso nunca cambias

-así es.

-vaya, ese me parece hermoso… no es el que construirán en un mes?.-dijo la rubia viendo una maqueta de un edificio cilíndrica.

-pues adivina que

-¿qué?

-pues esa maqueta lo hice yo

-¿enserio?...vaya, muy eres bueno.

Helga seguía viendo las maquetas, Arnold la seguía, unas chicas observaban al rubio, el escuchaba los murmuros de las chicas diciendo de lo guapo que se veía con su traje. Helga se acercó al rubio agarrándole de la mano.

-veo que estas muy interesada en Arnold Shortman.-dijo una pelirroja

-más interesada no puedo estar, ¿cómo sabes su nombre?.-dijo una chica alta rubia

-Wendy por favor, eh oído de él… hizo su conferencia para su proyecto

-vaya vaya, dime más de Arnold.-dijo mirando al rubio en compañía

-tiene novia es su asistente, se llama Katy Owen… si piensas que es ella, estas equivocada, es su amiga.

-Harper eres tan informativa.-dijo perdiendo a Arnold de vista

-ya sabes, yo siempre estoy al tanto de los arquitectos

Arnold y Helga estaban en la sección de artes la planta 3, también había exposición de pintura, Helga observaba la pintura, luego sus ojos se posaron a una estatua dio un suspiro. Arnold observaba a la rubia muy concentrada a lo que sus ojos se posaban.

-es tan hermosa.-dijo un hombre alto

-¿disculpa?.-dijo Arnold

-que la mujer que está ahí parada es muy hermosa.-dijo el hombre señalando con el dedo índice muy educadamente

-ah,…se refiere a mi amiga

-¿tu amiga? Vaya amigo preséntamela

-lo siento, no sería correcto hacer eso

-¿Por qué? Me dijiste que es tu amiga, no le veo el problema

-sí… ella tiene novio

-que mal que no esté su novio aquí para cuidarla

-¿Qué? .-dijo Arnold confundido

Helga camino hacia Arnold. Cuando llego hacia él, el extraño miraba a Helga de pies a cabeza.

-sigamos Arnold

-hola

-hola.-dijo Helga

-soy Jack

-y yo soy…

-bien tenemos que seguir viendo muchas cosas más.-dijo Arnold frunciendo el ceño

-bien

Ambos caminaron a otra dirección, Jack los observaba desde lejos. Arnold y Helga entraron al elevador cuando bajaron al 2do piso, Joseph los jalo a los dos. Habían periodistas y fotógrafos de la prensa.

-Arnold necesitamos que estés aquí y también a tu novia

-no es mi novia señor

-lo siento se me olvida, vengan caminen rápido

Ambos fueron jalados por el señor Joseph cuando estaban en el centro habían fotógrafos tomándoles fotos a la pareja Helga se daba la vuelta.

-que pasa Helga?

-no nada solo que el flash me marea

-vamos chicos sonrían a la cámara

El fotógrafo les había tomado la foto salían Arnold, Helga y el señor Joseph, luego se dirigieron al proyecto de Arnold la maqueta que el hizo. El señor Joseph junto a los dos rubios y él se puso alado del rubio el fotógrafo hizo la toma y luego tomo otra foto donde estaban ambos rubios. La periodista le pidió sus nombres, pero antes de que hablara Arnold el señor Joseph le interrumpió.

-se llama Arnold Shortman y su novia Geraldine Pataki

-muy bien correcto gracias señor.-dijo la periodista y se desapareció entre la multitud

-no!.-gritaron ambos

-que pasa chicos… me quieren dar un infarto

-señor, puso mal la lista no es mi novia

-oh cielos de nuevo lo olvide

-_si pero no olvido mi nombre, maldición.-_dijo la rubia en su interior

-pero el periódico nadie lo lee quien se dará cuenta, por favor, vamos chicos la prensa nos necesita…más a ti Arnold

Mientras tanto Katy estaba saliendo de la casa de sus padres iba a comprar unas cosas para ella. Cuando estaba en la tienda recogió lo que necesitaba y pago en caja.

-son 13.50.-dijo la cajera

-tome…gracias.-dijo agarrando sus cosas. Camino a la salida y se tropezó con una persona

-lo sien…

-hola de nuevo.-dijo el castaño

-hola… es raro encontrarnos de nuevo…acaso ¿vives por aquí?

-aaa bueno vivo en la vuelta de esta calle

-vaya… que coincidencia.-dijo ella.-bu…bueno no quiero atrasarte me tengo que ir...adiós

-espera.-dijo agarrándole de la mano.-nos volveremos a encontrar?

-este…no lo sé… volveré a Nueva York pasado mañana

-bien, entonces te dejo mi número.- dijo el anotando su número en su brazo de ella

-bien… nos vemos

Katy se retiró de la tienda, sonreía en el camino, mientras en su mente paso una imagen de Arnold, disminuyo la sonrisa. Sabía que esto no estaba bien, porque se emocionó tanto viendo a James sabiendo que tiene novio.

En Nueva york, el museo Guggenheim ya había acabado la exposición de arquitectura Arnold y Helga salían de ahí el valet parking le dio su auto a la rubia.

-vamos Arnold sube

-estas segura?

-si sube cabezón

Arnold subio al auto, luego Helga arranco.

-¿Dónde vives?

-aam bueno… tienes que dar la vuelta a la manzana te vas sobre la av. Madison y calle 18 oeste

-bien… guíame, porque me pierdo

Arnold guiaba a la ruta de su departamento. en cuanto llegaron Helga apago el motor.

-gustas pasar?.-dijo Arnold

-_solo en te invitara algo, durante el museo no hizo nada…como lo hará si había demasiada gente y conocidos de él, que diablos.-_dijo en su interior.-está bien

En cuanto entraron.

-pasa.-dijo el rubio

-gracias

Su departamento no era como el de ella, le recordaba a su casa el papel tapiz, las puertas. Arnold le dio un vaso de champagne y lo recibió. Ella se sentó en el sillón.

-y que te pareció la exposición?

-me gusto… porque tu novia no fue?

-bueno, la llamaron de Boston y pues era algo urgente de su papá, tuvo que irse

-ah ya veo.-dijo la rubia, volteo a ver a una foto donde estaba el cargando a Katy en sus espaldas.-_mmm ahí vemos a Katy, la novia perfecta de Arnold, genial._

-qué piensas Helga?

-aah buen pues en nada en especial.

Arnold se acerca a Helga le agarra el mentón delicadamente y hace que mire hacia él, al ver sus ojos azules, sus labios sentía la sensación de querer besarla de nuevo.

-_no lo hagas…eres un caballero, además esa fue la última vez que la besaste, no puedo resistirme a esos labios carnosos y rosados.-_dijo el en su interior

-_ay no… de nuevo no, por favor no lo hagas…si no quieres que te golpee y sé que no me perdonaras. No puedo más… Arnold es irresistible de contenerse, no puedo aguantarlo más._

_-piensa en Katy piensa en Katy…qué diablos solo es un gusto solo un maldito gusto.-_decía en sus adentros

Arnold no resistía más, ni Helga tampoco. Ambos al mismo tiempo empezaron a besarse, sentían ambos la sensación de tocarse, Arnold poso sus manos en los senos de la rubia, le quito el saco que tenía puesto. Ambos le hervían la sangre de tanto champagne que le sirvieron en el museo los tenían un poco mareados, pero no por eso estaban borrachos, sabían lo que hacían. Arnold le quitaba el vestido a la rubia luego las medias, solo estaba con paños íntimos.

Helga le desenredaba la corbata, luego desabrochaba la camisa. Ambos parados y viéndose uno al otro sus mejillas se enrojecían.

-_ay por dios que tan bueno se ha puesto, concéntrate Helga.-_dijo en su interior

Helga lo empuja y cae sentándose en el sillón, la rubia se sienta en él. Arnold mira a la rubia, acariciándole las piernas empezó a besarla en el cuello, Helga dejándose llevar paso sus dedos por sus cabellos del rubio. Arnold le desabrocho el sostén de la rubia, miraba sus pechos medianos, empezaba a masajearlos. Helga sentía el bulto entre los pantalones de Arnold, desabrocho el pantalón y bajo el zipper.

_-me voy a desmayar está…_

_-_Hazlo.-dijo el rubio

-¿Qué?.-dijo levantando la mirada

-hazlo

Helga volvió a mirar hacia abajo, levanto el bóxer y metió su mano

-_es…están ardiente._

Arnold recargo su cabeza sintiendo placer. Luego se paró llevando a la rubia cargando hasta su habitación. La avienta cuidadosamente a la cama, se quitó los pantalones y el bóxer, luego le quito la última prenda que le quedaba a Helga. Hizo a un lado sus piernas con las rodillas, ya posicionado empezó a penetrarla, Helga apretó las sabanas. El empezaba a empujar salvajemente, sus senos de la rubia subían y bajaban, esto hacia que se excitara mas. Helga estaba a gimiendo del placer, agarro al rubio, ahora era turno de estar arriba. Arnold puso sus manos en las caderas de la rubia, ella se movía haciendo que Arnold se moviera igual, el estaba demasiado excitado para aguantar que se viniera, Helga jadeaba, sus paredes apretaban el miembro del rubio.

-_ya no aguanto me voy…-_decía el rubio en su interior

Arnold no aguanto más hizo a un lado a Helga para que no se viniera dentro de ella. Helga miraba a Arnold agarrando aire. Ambos estaban cansados. Se miraron fijamente, los cabellos de la rubia tapaban los pechos de Helga. Ambos no sabían que decir.

Arnold tragaba saliva para decir algo.-yo…yo…

-no tienes que decir nada.-dijo Helga poniéndose su ropa interior

-estuvo mal lo que hicimos y…

-Arnold… lo hicimos…no podemos retrasar el tiempo para evitarlo… fue solo…el calor que nos impulsó hacer esto.-dijo la rubia cubriendo sus pechos

-el calor del momento.-dijo Arnold poniéndose su bóxer.

Helga fue a la sala a ponerse lo que le faltaba.

-Arnold, sabemos que ambos tenemos parejas, y esto lo que paso fue solo hoy… sé que te sientes mal por Katy y…yo igual me siento mal por Robert pero…

-¿te gusto?

-¿qué?

-¿te gusto lo que acabamos de hacer?

-ah…bueno yo… ¿estás hablando enserio?

-responde mi pregunta

-bu…bueno si

-a mi igual y lo volvería hacer.

-¡¿Qué?!

Continuara…


	13. Capitulo 13

**HEY ARNOLD NO ME PERTENECE NI LOS PERSONAJES SI NO CRAIG BARLET **

Capítulo 13

Era la mañana del martes Helga despertaba, los rayos del sol tocaban su rostro, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, se estiro para levantarse de la cama. Miraba al techo de su habitación, puso su antebrazo sobre su frente.

-amigos con derecho…-decía la rubia para sí misma.-amigos con derecho…

*************Flash Back***********

-¿vol…volverías hacerlo? No creo que me estés diciendo eso, a menos que seamos amigos con derecho

-no suena mal

-¿Qué?...¿estás hablando enserio?

-te gusto y a mí también… nos dejamos llevar por el momento, estamos muy grandecitos para esto Helga, sabemos lo que hacemos, además tu cediste.

-¿disculpa? Ambos cedimos

-entonces…¿seremos amigos con derecho?

Helga fruncía el ceño, en realidad ¿Arnold era capaz de hacer eso? ¿Helga acataría? La rubia dudaba mucho a tal pregunta de Arnold.

-espero tu respuesta…o eres cobarde para aceptarlo

Sin acabar de escuchar la palabra "cobarde" Helga cruzo sus brazos.-discúlpame Arnoldo pero a mí nadie me dice cobarde

-entonces que esperas…Cobarde

-¡eres un tonto…aceptare porque no soy ni una cobarde!

-bien.-dijo con mirada picara.-entonces.-dijo acercándose más a la rubia.-tengo derecho a todo de ti

-un momento… no todo.-dijo Helga alejándose un poco.-solo no puedes ponerte celoso mientras me veas con Robert, tampoco puedes estar diciéndome cosas empalagosas, ni que nos acurruquemos después de hacerlo y…

-¿y?-dijo acercándose a su cuello para besarla

-y…no puedes llamarme muy seguido solo por cuestiones de emergencia.

-bien.-dijo alejándose.-entendí todo.

-genial…esas son las reglas. Y ni se te ocurra romperlas

-claro que no

************End FlashBack***************

-y bueno, soy su amiga íntima.-dijo para sí misma.-espera.-dijo sentándose.- si soy su amiga íntima…tengo todo el derecho que pueda hacer con él, puedo amarrarlo, hacerlo como mi esclavo.-dijo dando una sonrisa pícara.-será muy divertido, todo lo que no puedo hacer con Robert lo hare con Arnold. Perdóname Robert por hacerte esto, pero es tan inevitable para mí tener un amigo buenote que no eh visto hace 13 años. Se ha puesto tan apuesto y tiene unos pectorales muy formados, soy una pérfida. Pero esto quedara como mi secreto. A Phoebe no le gustara que diga esto… pero… me dijo que era mi decisión hacerlo o no.

************Flash Back************

-Helga… tu dijiste que no sentías nada por el… lo besaste o ambos lo hicieron yo que sé, solo por ver que se sentía no?... si vas a jugar así, solo recuerda esto…. Si juegas con fuego uno de los dos saldrá quemado…ya seas tú…o el.-dijo la oriental

*************End Flash Back**************

-ya sea yo…o el…no creo que los dos cambiemos nuestros sentimientos por ser eso.-dijo la rubia.-evitare que él sea caballeroso conmigo, es una de las reglas también.

Helga se levantó de la cama, fue a ducharse para irse a trabajar. Mientras tanto en Boston Katy estaba con sus padres, querían darle una noticia a su hija.

-Katy querida.-dijo una señora mayor

-que pasa mama, ya díganme que es lo que traman…desde ayer andan muy raros.

-sí lo se… lo que queremos decirte es que…

-¿es que?...ya no demoren necesito saberlo

-¡tu padre y yo nos iremos a vivir en Nueva York!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Es…es enserio?

-sí hija.-dijo la madre.-tu padre lo trasladaron a Nueva York por su gran empeño en la empresa de automotriz y ahora es subgerente.

-no puedo creerlo papá, ¡felicidades! Pero como es que no me lo dijeron ayer

-no queríamos que llegando del viaje lo tomaras tan de repente

-ay mamá, esto tan contenta, los tendré más cerca y más por que podrán ver a alguien

-a tu futuro Prometido

-ay mamá, aún es muy temprano para que sea mi prometido

-ay hija ya era hora que te buscaras a una persona, además haz dejado a muchos muchachos de esta ciudad.

-lo sé mamá, lo sé y sabias porque lo hacia

-sí.

-entonces cuando empacaremos?

-pasado mañana, hoy empezaremos con las cosas mínimas, el jueves llegara el camión para que se lleve los muebles

-perfecto. Hay estoy tan feliz por ustedes.

En Nueva york

Arnold estaba en su oficina trazando unos planos, tocaron la puerta y uno de sus amigos de trabajo entro.

-puedo pasar?.-dijo un alto pelinegro

-claro pasa Peter

-mira lo que tengo…es el periódico, ya viste la foto

-no puede ser… enserio pusieron como primera plana a mí y a Helga?

-aquí dice que es tu novia…no es Katy Owen?

-Claro que si es Katy…es que el señor Joseph le dijo a la periodista que éramos novios… y olvido que es solamente mi amiga.

-que lio, espero que Katy no vea esto, si no uf olvídate el drama que hará.

-espero y no

-tu amiga es muy hermosa.-dijo mirando el periódico.-preséntamela ¿no?

-lo siento… pero ella tiene novio

-lastima, bueno hay más peces en el agua. Por sí el novio la deja me llamas para que la consuele

-Peter.-dijo serio

-solo digo

Mientras tanto Helga conducía, vio el par de periódicos que el niño tenía en las manos, de portaba estaba ella y Arnold con el señor Joseph. Helga llamo al niño y compro el periódico. Miro el contenido.

-no puede ser… ¡no puede ser!

Helga arranco el auto, cuando llego a su oficina, su asistente le dijo el buenos días pero la rubia no respondió. Cerro la puerta de su oficina, se sentó, encendió la computadora. Cuando estaba completamente encendida navego por el internet, entro a la página de noticias recientes. Al ver la página de portada como inicio de la sección de sociales estaba una imagen en grande que no abarcaba toda la pantalla del monitor, Helga quedaba sin aire al ver que decía de encabezado "exposición de proyectos de arquitectura" y debajo de la imagen en letras pequeñas "Joseph Deep, Arnold Shortman y Geraldine pataki" el contenido en letras negras marcaba novia.

-No lo puedo creer.-decía la rubia para sí misma

-puedes explicarme que es esto?.-dijo Robert entrando de sorpresa a la oficina de la rubia

-¿Qué?...¿cuál?.-dijo poniéndose pálida

-esto.-dijo el mostrándole el periódico

-aa…bueno…

-me puedes explicar?...¿para eso querías tu día libre?

-la verdad no, pero te puedo explicar….el es mi amigo de la primaria, lo conoces no?

-sí… es el arquitecto Arnold Shortman el que te presente y supe que ya se conocían

-sí, la verdad de eso es que la periodista puso mal el nombre, yo no fui la que hable y ni el si no su jefe…bueno no su jefe si no…

-sabes que importa…te creo pero porque no me dijiste que irías a esta exposición yo te hubiera llevado

-bueno pues él tenía un pase para que entrara

-ah… y no pudiste pedirle otra entrada?

-no quería ser abusiva… además no estuvo tan buena.-dijo mintiendo

-entonces no te divertiste

-no

-bien pero para la otra…por favor dime donde iras, no quiero saber que luego me llamaran por una urgencia y no quiero que pase

-está bien…lo haré

-bien.-dijo Robert, salió de la oficina de la rubia.

Helga vio salir a Robert y suspiro, vio la computadora y cerro la pestaña.

-maldita sea.

-licenciada Pataki, tiene una llamada.-dijo su asistente

-está bien.-dijo levantando el teléfono.-bueno

-¡Hola hermanita bebé!

-Olga me lastimaras los oídos.-dijo alejando el teléfono al escuchar el chillido de su hermana mayor

-ay hermanita, como te va en el trabajo, vi el periódico y no puedo creer que seas novia de Arnold

-¡¿qué?! Quienes más vieron eso

-bueno pues la verdad solo yo y mis hijas, mama y papa no sabría decirte.

-con que no lo vean ellos está todo bien, me imagino lo que dirían.

-no creo que vean el periódico papá nunca ve la sección de sociales.

-eso espero…pero la portada del periódico si lo vera

-es cierto… bueno te deseo suerte en lo que te digan

-_desgraciada en vez de que me ayude_.-dijo la rubia en su interior.-Olga me tengo que ir tengo mucho trabajo por hacer

-oh hermanita discúlpame, está bien, nos vemos.

-sí sí sí…ah Olga... mañana pasas a firmar tu acta, ya tengo todo listo

-aay que bueno gracias hermanita…me tengo que ir me llama mi jefe, nos vemos hermanita bebe

-adiós.-dijo rodando los ojos.-dios me exaspera

Paso la tarde hasta llegar la noche, Arnold estaba en su departamento preparando algo de comer. En eso sonó el teléfono.

-¿bueno?.-dijo el rubio

-hola cariño, ¿cómo estás?

-Katy, hola, estoy bien y ¿tu?

-bien gracias, que crees

-que

-mis padres se mudaran a Nueva York.-dijo esto la castaña, Arnold se sorprendió de la noticia.-genial ¿no?

-si…lo es.-dijo pasando sus dedos en su cabello

-estoy tan contenta porque conocerás a mis padres, así poder visitarlos seguido o de vez en cuando.

-sí, es genial que los tengas cerca

-te pasa algo?

-no, nada…solo que estoy un poco cansado solo eso.

-ah ya veo, bien entonces te dejo descansar, llegare el lunes por la tarde a Nueva York

-está bien, quieres que te pase a traer?

-si quieres sí.

-bien entonces ahí estaré solo dime la hora.

-bien

En eso ambos colgaron. Arnold siguió con su preparación de su cena. Mientras tanto Phoebe estaba ya en Hillwood con Gerald, viendo su hermoso vestido de bodas. Era tallado hasta la cadera, la falda larga hasta los pues teniendo volumen para que se viera alzado con una teniendo un pliegue en la parte derecha haciendo que se vea más hermoso teniendo también pequeños detalles de pedrería, el escote tiene un corte V, haciendo que resaltada sus dos pechos medianos, el velo era largo con un encaje en las orillas.

Rhonda estaba ahí ayudándola, había llegado lo más rápido para ver el hermoso vestido que tenía puesto su amiga.

-te queda hermoso Phoebe.-dijo Rhonda poniendo sus manos a la cintura

-gracias Rhonda, estoy emocionada.

-me imagino, Gerald no tiene que ver el vestido que tienes puesto es de mala suerte, por lo que se.

-claro.-dijo bajando la mirada

-qué pasa?

-es que…estoy muy contenta.-dijo secándose una lagrima

-vamos Phoebe no llores, aun no estás el momento para llorar, sé que pasa el tiempo muy rápido y luego nos casamos o no o simplemente seremos unas solteronas.

-jajajaa.-Phoebe rio ante el comentario de Rhonda

-vamos, no quiero que arruines el vestido, tiene que estar en perfectas condiciones para el gran día.

-sí, tienes razón.

-¿vistes el periódico de hoy?

-no…¿por qué?

-ah...por nada

-dime Rhonda

-bien, solo te estoy dando información de lo que vi... en la portada del periódico mire a Helga y Arnold.

-¿qué?

-sí…y me fui a la sección de sociales decía en el contenido novia de Arnold Shortman, en un momento pensé que estaba leyendo mal, pero no leí dos veces. Al parecer estos dos tienen algo.

-no lo creo Rhonda

-no lo sé, en el periódico salen ellos dos, y que casualidad que no esté ahí sus parejas, porque sé que Arnold tiene novia.

-si también lo se…tal vez hubo un error ahí. Ya sabes los periodistas a veces se confunden.

Nueva York

Helga estaba viendo televisión por cable una película que siempre miraba orgullo y prejuicio, cada vez que pasaba su película favorita ponía en su departamento un papel no molestar, a ella no le gustaba que la interrumpieran mientras veía su película, también desconectaba su teléfono y su celular le ponía en vibrador. Cuando paso dos horas ya había acabado, eran las 11 de la noche. Se fue directo a su habitación, vio su teléfono no tenía ni una llamada perdida. En eso sonó.

-bueno?

-hola Hel

-Phoebe hola

-oye ya me trajeron mi vestido esta hermoso

-ya quiero verlo el día de la boda

-y lo veras y como te va con tu ya sabes quien

-con ¿Arnold?

-sí

-bueno pues…todo bien.-dijo ella.-_mentirosa dile que te acostaste con él._

-entonces ya no ha pasado nada de malos entendidos

-bueno…pues ayer…

-ayer ¿qué?

-bueno…yo…

Continuara …..

**AUTORA: HOLA A TODOS! SE QUE DEMORE EN SUBIR FIC ES QUE CON ESTO DE MI TRABAJO ME CORTA EL TIEMPO YA VENGO MUY CANSADA, PERO SIGO ESCRIBIENDO AUNQUE SEA DE NOCHE YA SALGO MUY TARDE DE TRABAJAR.**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, AHÍ ME VEN ESCRIBIENDO EN LA MAÑANA CADA VEZ QUE PUEDO, POR EL TIEMPO. PERO NO DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR. **

**SALUDOS CHICOS. Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS SON UN AMOR, LOS QUIERO! **


	14. Capitulo 14

Capítulo 14

-Helga ya dime, ¿qué paso ayer?

-en realidad, ayer Salí con Arnold a una exposición

-entonces Rhonda tenía razón

-¿cómo dijiste?

-es que Rhonda me dijo que te vio en el periódico y al parecer leyó el contenido

-lo que me faltaba.

-y dime, después de tu salida con Arnold ¿no paso nada?

-bueno pues, fui a dejarlo a su casa

-y después

-después, bueno pues…

-Helga no me digas que tu…

-a quien engaño si Phoebe lo hice

-¿Qué?

-no imaginaba que lo hicieras y que paso

-bueno él lo lamento…

-que lo ¿qué?

-que lo lamentaba, pero lo que hicimos lo hicimos. Ambos cedimos

-veo que están jugando con fuego

-lo se Phoebe lo sé, ahora somos amigos con…

-derecho

-¿cómo lo sabias?

-sabía que dirías eso…y dime ahora ya que son eso, espero y no se quemen

-eso nunca pasara

Pasaron dos días de que Arnold y Helga habían salido, la rubia estaba aburrida en su oficina, mientras pasa las horas jugaba solitario en su computadora, después de dos días de que Arnold no la llamaba ni ella a él, tal vez lo de ser amigos con derecho no iba tan enserio estaban mareados ese día, tal vez no sabían lo que decían. Su asistente toco la puerta.

-si pasa

-alguien quiere hablar con usted

-¿quién es?.-dijo mientras miraba su computadora

-es un conocido de usted

-tengo entendido que hoy no recibiría visitas sin antes que me dejaras alguna lista.

-lo siento pero ayer no había llamadas.-dijo ella con temor

-dile que pase.

-si licenciada

La asistente salió de la oficina llamo a la persona que pasara. Cuando entro Helga no se daba cuenta de quién era.

-sí que desea.-dijo sin ganas

-a ti

Helga levanto la mirada al reconocer la voz, era más que nada el rubio de ojos verdes.

-pe…pero que haces aquí?

-¿qué? Pensaste que de ser amigos con derecho no iba tan enserio

-yo...bueno…

Arnold dio una sonrisa de lado, Helga se paró y camino hacia el cruzando los brazos.

-y dime a que vienes

-por qué me lo preguntas Helga.-dijo acercándose a ella

-porque no es el lugar correcto.-dijo alejándose poco

-entonces si no es el lugar correcto, ¿por qué no nos escondemos?

-estoy en hora de trabajo

-yo igual, pero ya estoy aquí…o acaso ¿eres una cobarde?

Esto hizo enojar a la rubia, agarro su bolso y apago su computadora.

-vámonos cabezón.-dijo mientras salía de la oficina.-ahora regreso iré a comer con mi cliente unos asuntos pendientes

-si licenciada

Todos los empleados miraban a la rubia con una seriedad que tenía en su rostro, seguido por un ojiverde, observo como todos le temían a la rubia. Helga se detuvo, volteo por unos segundos y todos empezaron a mirar sus computadoras. Presiono el botón del elevador entro, las puertas se cerraron.

-veo que tus empleados te tienen miedo

-cállate, no me gusta que estén de haraganes.

-tienes una personalidad muy….

-no sigas, iremos en mi auto.

-está bien.

Al salir del ascensor, un empleado le llamaba.

-srita. Pataki…Srita Pataki….-la rubia seguía caminado a la salida.-Srita Pataki…

-mire señor…

-Wilson

-Wilson.-completo la rubia.- lo que me vaya a decir dígamelo cuando regrese tengo mucha prisa

-es…está bien.

La rubia bajo a las escaleras donde estaba el estacionamiento, cuanto llegaron ahí ambos subieron al auto, Helga arranco el auto, su estéreo se encendía al momento que arrancaba la rubia había.

If you aint got no money take yo'broke ass home  
You say: If you aint got no money take yo'broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S,yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S  
B-Section:we flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
For the glamorous,oh the flossy flossy

-te gusta Fergie?

-sí, algún problema con eso?.-decía la rubia

-no nada solo decía.

the glamorous,  
the glamorous,glamorous(the glamorous life)  
For the glamorous,oh the flossy flossy  
Verse1:wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things dont mean a thing

Mientras Helga seguía su camino, el rubio la observaba de lado. Tanto tiempo había pasado después de la primaria, había perdido comunicación con ella. Se preguntaba a veces, ¿Qué tal si no hubiera ido a San Lorenzo con sus padres? ¿Qué tal si la amistad entre ellos hubiera sido algo más en la secundaria o preparatoria? Más preguntas tenían en la mente del rubio. Miraba a la ventana, la música estaba no a todo volumen pero hacia que la gente de afuera escuchara la canción.

I still go to Taco Bell  
Drivethrough ,raw as Hell  
I dont care,Im still real  
No matter how many records I seel  
After the show or after the grammys  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin',reminscing on days when I had a Mustang

Helga iba al compás de la música, tenía una bella voz, Arnold volteo a verla, este solo sonrió. Al terminar la canción Helga le cambiaba el disco y ponía otro mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo.

-y dime Arnoldo, ¿Dónde iremos?

-alguna vez lo has hecho en un auto.-dijo con mirada picara

-que buena idea

-sabía que te gustaría la idea

-solo que no sé dónde nos estacionaríamos

-eso déjamelo a mí.-dijo al rubia pasando el semáforo verde.

I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen.  
All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.

Mientras tanto Katy estaba paseando en su ciudad natal, donde ella había nacido vivido durante sus 24 años, paso por su escuela primaria, donde ella había ido a la escuela hace años, recordando años atrás ella había ganado el primer lugar en ciencias, también se había enamorado de un chico de 6to grado, cosa que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle sus sentimientos.

La secundaria había pasado su adolescencia, era popular entre todas las chicas, muchos chicos querían salir con ella, pero ella les negaba. Gano en el baile de primavera, ella era una chica mandona y todo lo que quería lo tenía, claro siempre tenía lo que quería. Cuando entro a la preparatoria ella había cambiado demasiado de popular a responsable, claro en la adolescencia todo se puede pasar de una rebelde a llegar hacer madura.

Cuando curso la preparatoria se hacía responsable de sus tareas. Era irreconocible, sus antiguas amigas, se habían quedado embarazadas después de salir de la secundaria ella claro, había tenido relaciones con su novio pero siempre se cuidaba en esos casos. No era tan tonta para quedarse embarazada aun, no quería tener una responsabilidad a temprana edad. En cuanto salió de la preparatoria entro a la universidad, ella soñaba en entrar en administración de empresas, como ven consiguió su carrera lo que quiere lo tiene. Al terminar su carrera, conoció a Arnold. Ahora quería al rubio le empezó a gustar al instante que se lo presentaron a las dos semanas empezaban a salir.

Katy llego a parar al centro comercial, en cuanto entro vio un lindo vestido color azul marino, no dudo en entrar a la tienda, era perfecto ir a la boda de su amigo de Arnold su novio. Era un hermoso vestido azul marino largo tallado corte sirena con pequeños destellos en la parte frontal.

La castaña se probó el vestido.

-me queda perfecto.-decía ella

-lo puede combinar con estas lindas zapatillas plateadas.-dijo la empleada mostrándole las zapatillas

-me los probare

-claro señorita.

Katy se miraba un poco más alta. Se miraba en el espejo. Le tallaba bien a su cuerpo.

-¿Katy?...¿Katy Owen?

La castaña volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

Arnold y Helga estaban solos en un callejón estacionado el auto ahí, nadie podía verlos, los cristales de la rubia eran blindados en la parte de los asientos traseros. Arnold sentado y Helga encima de él, estaban en plena acción, Helga jadeaba.

-_maldición tenía razón.-_dijo ella en su interior

-_es tan buena_.-dijo el

-_maldita blusa me estorbas._

Helga batallaba con la blusa, Arnold se la desabrocho, la falda había quedado a un lado, Arnold solo se había bajado el pantalón y el bóxer, el saco lo dejo en el asiento de adelante. El auto se movía de un lado a otro. Ambos disfrutaban del momento. Ambos escapando de su trabajo para ir hacer lo suyo, claro todo eso de ser amigos con derecho iba muy enserio, Helga no había hecho eso antes, era la primera vez que hacia esto. Y más con la persona que tanto deseo tener, que ahora está con otra chica, eso no le importaba, solo le importaba disfrutar el momento, tocar su cuerpo, de tantos años que no lo vio, todo ese cuerpo que se transformó de un niño a un hombre. Arnold no aguantaba más, quería venirse, pero no podía venirse dentro de ella, había olvidado el preservativo. Y de volver atrás era una pérdida de tiempo solo tenían una hora. Hizo a un lado a la rubia y por fin él había terminado.

Cuando terminaron. Ambos tomaron aire. Los cristales estaban empañados. Volvieron a sus asientos y abrieron las ventanas.

-volvamos.-dijo la rubia.

-¿y dime te gusto?

-dime tu ¿te gusto?

-a mi si

-yo digo lo mismo, eres un tonto, si no me gustara ya te hubiera dicho mejor no o volvamos al trabajo

-tienes razón…sabes…estaba pensando que …

-que

-que cuando sea la boda de Phoebe y Gerald… ¿tendremos la oportunidad de hacerlo?

-¿estas demente?

-¿qué?

-como que oportunidad, estas totalmente loco, es algo..

-peligroso…lo se… pero no crees que sería intenso

-la verdad, es algo muy pero muy peligroso…1.- habrá invitados, 2.-es la boda de Phoebe y 3.- estarán nuestras parejas. Así que no creo que haya oportunidad

-encontrare la manera

-si claro, dime cuando la encuentres.-dijo al rubia.

Katy estaba viéndose en el espejo. Cuando escucho su nombre detrás de ella.

-¿Katy Owen?

-¿Silvia?...Silvia hola

-amiga, como haz estado, ya tiene que no te veo..-dijo una pelinegra

-lo se lo se, ya no nos hemos comunicado como prometimos.

-si, a veces cuando tienes hijos no sabes que hacer y se olvida uno

-no te preocupes, ¿cómo estás?

-bien, comprándole un vestido a mi hija.-dijo ella señalando a su hija de 8 años

-vaya se parece demasiado a ti

-gracias, todos dicen eso, pero yo siento que se parece más a su padre

-pues no le veo el parecido… y como está tu esposo

-ya me divorcie desde hace 5 años

-ah…

-no no te preocupes, sabía que no funcionaria, se gastaba el dinero para irse a jugar con sus amigotes

-ya veo.

-Señorita el vestido

-oh si si… espérame solo me quitare el vestido y vuelvo.

Cuando Katy se quitó el vestido, pago el vestido y volvió con su amiga. pasearon por el centro comercial. Platicaron demasiado de tantos años sin verse.

-y dime como es tu chido

-aa pues es alto, rubio de ojos verdes

-¿y piensas casarte con el?

-la verdad no lo sé

-o es que acaso ya vistes a otra persona

-bueno la verdad

-aaayy Katy sigues siendo la Zorra de antes

-oye no es cierto, ya cambie

-si claro, después de que en secundaria te acostaste con Alex después del baile de invierno.

-ay cállate eso fue hace mucho, agradece que estaba borracha, no recuerdo del todo.

-y dime a quien le diste el taco de ojo

-bueno lo conocí en el avión

-no me digas…pero y que paso con tu novio… vas a estar con e verdad… o piensas botarlo como siempre lo hacías

-la verdad si lo vuelvo a ver y pasa algo pues pensaba que si

-eres una loca

-jajajajajajaa no exageres, a veces pasan cosas que cuando conoces a alguien y te late pues tienes que botar a uno y que venga el otro

-no has cambiado en nada

-dímelo a mí, sigo siendo la misma, más que ya no soy la Zorra como tú dices.

-lo se Katy, solo te estaba molestando.

-mamá quiero un helado.-decía la pequeña niña pelinegra

-toma ve a comprarte algo.-dijo dándole 10 dólares.-entonces tienes pensado dejar a Arnold

- como te dije, si lo vuelvo a ver y si me late pues lo boto. Pero y si no pues me quedo con Arnold, tu sabes la regla amiga.

-si lo sé.

Continuara…


	15. Capitulo 15

Capítulo 15

Lunes, Katy estaba llegando al aeropuerto con sus padres, Arnold estaba esperándolos, tenía un cartel que decía bienvenidos. Ella miraba a todos lados para encontrar al rubio, hasta que dio con él, sus padres estaban detrás de la castaña sin perderle de vista.

-Arnold mi amor.-dijo lanzándose a los brazos del rubio.

-hola, como te fue

-genial…ah sí… te presento a mis padres.-dijo ella. Sus padres se acercaban a ellos

-hola soy Emma su madre

-y yo George

-mucho gusto.-dijo el rubio

-eres muy guapo en persona.-dijo su madre de Katy

-mamá.-dijo ella apenada

-qué?, si estoy diciendo la verdad

-lamento eso cariño.-dijo ella

-no te preocupes, está bien.

-tenemos que ir a dejar sus cosas a mis padres en su nueva casa.

-ah está bien los llevare hasta su casa.

-de veras?, no quiero atrasarte en tu trabajo.

-no te preocupes.

Después de que buscaran sus maletas Arnold los llevo a su nueva casa que tenía los papas de Katy. Sus padres de la castaña, conocieron al rubio, les hacía varias preguntas de ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Sus padres donde habitaban? ¿Cada cuánto visitaba a Katy? Y cosas así, y lo más común que saldría de una madre ¿Cuándo se casarían?... esto Arnold lo puso nervioso, no tenía planeado aun casarse aun con sus 25 años de edad.

-bueno la verdad, no tenía pensado en eso.-dijo el rubio nervioso

-pero ¿si quieres casarte?.-dijo su madre de Katy

-ya mama basta, no o interrogues, que tal un dia de estos no nos casaremos y planeamos estar en unión libre

-pero yo te quiero ver de blanco hija

-lo se mama, lo sé pero aun no tengo planeado eso… por ahora

- pues van a tener que planearlo porque los años pasan.-dijo su padre

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de sus padres de Katy, los de la mudanza ya estaban ahí desempacando. Arnold ayudo a sacar las maletas y los llevo hasta adentro de la casa. Mientras tanto Helga estaba en una reunión con las damas de honor Helga no había ido a trabajar ese lunes. Las chicas platicaban en hacer una cena, pero ni una de ellas se ponía de acuerdo. Helga fue a la cocina a prepararse una bebida, Phoebe observo a Helga beber.

-bien chicas, miren yo tengo pensado en hacer una cena en un salón que conozco es muy elegante.-decía Rhonda

-Rhonda por que no mejor es en casa de Phoebe.-dijo lila

-ir hasta Hillwood?

-claro, ahí están sus parientes y también el de nosotros. Además no olvidemos de nuestros amigos.

-bien, entonces será en Hillwood.-dijo Rhonda cruzando los brazos

-tu qué opinas Helga.-dijo Lila alzando la mirada

Helga dio un último sorbo de su tequila, estaba ya un poco mareada. Ya de 6 caballitos.

-bueno pues…yo opino que sea ahí, no es mala idea, además.-dijo sirviéndose un poco de tequila.-nuestros amigos no hay que olvidarlos, Lorenzo se quedó en Hillwood al igual que Harold, Sid Stinky, Curly no sé dónde anda. Muchos están ahí… y bueno, a mí me parece bien..-dijo ella

-Helga … ¿que estas tomando?.-dijo Phoebe

-nada…es algo para los nervios…me desesperaban que no se decidían

-querida no debes tomar tanto porque luego te dará un grave dolor de cabeza.

-ya se princesa ya se

-por cierto… ahora que recuerdo en el periódico te vi con Arnold.-dijo Shena

-es cierto.-dijo Nadine.-¿a poco ya tienes una relación con el?

-claro que no, jajajajaja por favor el cabeza de balón y yo jajajaja

-a mí me huele a una aventura.-dijo Rhonda

-¿cómo dijiste?.-dijo Helga entre cerrando los ojos

-lo que oíste querida me huele a aventura

-para tu información, yo… no tengo nada que ver con el cabeza de balón.

-yo digo lo que siento querida.

-vaya ya es tarde chicas hay que irnos.-dijo Lila

-son las 5.-dijo Nadine

-si pero tenemos otras cosas que hacer.-dijo Shena

-¿vienes Rhonda?.-dijo Lila

-las alcanzo luego chicas.

-bien esta sesión ha terminado por hoy luego haremos otra.-dijo Phoebe.- seria para la otra semana vale

-si si.-dijo Helga moviendo la mano de arriba abajo

Las chicas Lila, Shena y Nadine se fueron del departamento de Helga, solo había quedado Rhonda para levantar sus cosas revistas de los accesorios para la boda de Phoebe. Helga estaba sentada en su sillón mirando su vaso con un sorbo de tequila.

-¿Helga quieres que me quede contigo?

-no te preocupes Phoebe…

-Helga a mí no me vas a engañar, dime la verdad tienes una aventura con Arnold?.-dijo Rhonda insistiendo saber si había algo entre los rubios

-para que quieres saber Rhonda…. Para después contárselos a las chicas y a los demás

-tonta no, si es algo asi como eso no diré nada. Seré una tumba, lo prometo.

-no caeré.-dijo la rubia

-Helga vamos a tu cuarto para que te recuestes, no debiste tomar esa botella tan rápido

-ay Phoebe me desesperaban no se decidían por cual. Fácil era decir en Hillwood y ya.

-Helga vamos a tu habitación.

Helga se paró, siendo guiada por Phoebe, pero luego se detuvo y giro en dirección de Rhonda.

-escucha Rhonda… si te dijera que si tengo algo que ver con Arnold ¿no le dirías a nadie?

-claro que no …. ¿No confias en mi?

-mmm,.-la rubia entrecerró los ojos.

-Helga si tienes una aventura con él, pues adelante.

-mientras no tengas compromiso en casarte todo está bien.-dijo Phoebe

-así es, Robert y tu hacen un buen conjunto. Pero no les veo la chispa… pero cuando vi la foto en el periódico había llamas, si le estas poniendo los cuernitos a Robert pues él no sabrá… a menos que le digas claro.

-nunca le diría nada.

-pues entonces disfruta del momento con Arnold.

-Helga no te sientes mal por hacer eso.-dijo Phoebe

-ay Phoebe, ¿acaso no te ha pasado?.-dijo Rhonda

-claro que no, además yo siempre…

-eh estado enamorada de Gerald.-dijo al rubia en tono burlón.- hay por favor, hay que disfrutar la vida, además cuando sea anciana no disfrutare de todo.

-que actitud Helga. En fin. Disfruta lo que tienes con Arnold. Pero no te quemes. Además hay que disfrutar, no solo de uno probaremos si no hay que experimentar más.

- Rhonda.-dijo sorprendida Phoebe

-por favor Phoebe, Rhonda tiene razón, hay que gozar.

-bueno pues ustedes.

-Phoebe algún día entenderás esto… no somos unas mujeres como se le puede decir…amm… perras, ni putas, yo eh hecho esto como Helga claro no tenía novio. Bueno cuando descubrí que Harold me engañaba con Paty y pues, si un hombre puede por que las mujeres no, claro somos astutas para esto no dejar rastro.

-así que engañaste al panzón de Harold.-dijo Helga

-claro querida, la verdad no me sentí mal, él lo hizo primero, no le dije nada antes, quería saber cómo se sentía el al engañarme a mí.

-¿y lo supo?

-claro, me descubrió saliendo del cine con el fotógrafo tenía una pequeña aventura con el, pero se tuvo que ir por que le ofrecieron otro trabajo

-ah.-dijo Phoebe

-ya basta de tantos recuerdos míos, bueno Helga te dejo, tengo que irme, mañana tengo una sesión de foto para un perfume. Vieran todo lo que tengo que posar

-no presumas princesa

-no entenderías mi trabajo es pesado.

-lo que tú digas princesa

Mientras tanto Arnold estaba saliendo de la casa de los padres de Katy. La castaña lo acompaño a la puerta para despedirse de el con un tierno beso que luego se volvió apasionado.

-te extrañe mucho.-dijo Katy

-yo también

-¿qué hiciste durante que no estuve?

-pues que te diré…trabajar toda la semana.-mentía

-ya me imagino, no hubo una suplente o un suplente cuando no estuve

-la verdad no

-¿y cuando terminabas de trabajar que hacías?

-pues mirar película.-dijo mintiendo.-o pasear

Dos días antes después de que lo hicieran en el auto de Helga. Volvieron a encontrarse pero esta vez en casa de la rubia. Robert no la había visitado esa vez tenía unos trabajos pendientes que hacer y por terminar.

***********flash Back***************

Ambos estaban acostados en la cama tomando aire después de hacerlo. Helga se sentó en la cama y empezó a enrollarse con la sabana.

-¿a dónde vas?

-a tomar un baño.

-¿te acompaño?

-no cabezón yo puedo sola… ¿cuándo es que vuelve Katy?

-el lunes, tengo que ir a traerla porque sus padres vivirán en nueva york

-ya veo.-dijo la rubia usando una bata rosa

-linda bata

-gracias. Así que estaremos ausentes.

-yo creo.-dijo el rubio poniéndose los pantalones

Helga observaba al rubio el abdomen marcado y la marca en V.

-¿que?...¿que tengo?

-no nada…nada.-dijo negando con la mano

********************end Flashback *******************

-cariño tengo que entrar, seguiré ayudando a mis papas, a ver cuándo vamos a cenar los cuatro

-¿los cuatro?

-sí, mis papas y nosotros…quieren conocerte bien, ya sabes, mis padres quieren saber qué tipo de novio tengo, pero tengo el novio más guapo del mundo.

-claro que sí.

-ah por cierto me compre un vestido, para la boda de tu amigo. Se ve divino espero y te guste.

-claro. Esperare el momento para verlo y te diré lo hermosa que te ves.

Había pasado ya una semana, la cena estaba próxima y la boda a 3 semanas, Phoebe había ya escogido los adornos florales en los centros de mesa, claro con ayuda de Rhonda y las chicas. Phoebe estaba nerviosa por el gran momento, Gerald la calmaba para que no estuviera así. En su ensayo de votos las damas de honor la acompañaban para ensayar la entrada de ellas y de la novia con el papá. Era un gran ensayo, la iglesia era enorme los invitados eran más de 200 personas, para el día de la cena solo invitarían menos de la mitad.

Katy caminaba en las calles de Nueva York dirigiéndose al trabajo, se detuvo para ir a comprar un Frappe en Starbucks. Algo raro para comprar un frappe en la mañana, cuando ella entro hizo fila para esperar a que la atendieran. Luego de que pasaran dos personas era turno de ella, la empleada le pidió su nombre y la orden. Cuando dio vuelta vio a una rubia esperado su pedido. A Katy se le hacía conocida, pero no sabía de donde la había visto. Se acercó un poco a ella para averiguar donde la había visto. La rubia presencio la cercanía de Katy, la ignoro.

-disculpa a ti te conozco, pero no sé de donde

-eres novia de Arnold ¿cierto?

-si…claro eres Helga, la amiga de la primaria de mi prometido

Helga al escuchar esa palabra le dio una punzada en el pecho.

-¿Prometido?

-ah lo siento, bueno mis papas están comprometiéndonos, Arnold aun no me ha pedido matrimonio aun pero espero y lo haga. Espero ese anillo de 14 quilates en mi dedo anular.

-ah.-dijo desinteresada.-_estúpida hueca_

-ay por dios ya es tarde, me tengo que ir, Arnold me estará esperando

- porque no se fueron juntos?

-porque vivimos en diferentes casas y estoy conviviendo con mis padres por estos días.

-ah. Que te vaya bien.-dijo la rubia.-_tonta _

-adiós Helga mucho gusto en conocerte.-dijo despidiéndose con la mano y agarrando su frappe

Helga vio irse a la castaña. Rodo los ojos, agarro su bebida. Salió de Starbucks y se dirigió a su auto color crema, condujo hasta su trabajo. Katy había llegado a la oficina, se sentó y vio unas carpetas en su escritorio y empezó a capturar. Arnold salió para llamar a la castaña, ella entro.

-hola cariño, como estas

-bien Katy

-ah por cierto adivina, me encontré a tu amiga

-¿quién?

-a la rubia…Helga Geraldine Pataki

-¿dónde?

-en Starbucks, me reconoció. Le dije que soy tu prometida.

-¿prometida? Y por qué le dijiste eso Katy si no lo somos aun

-lo siento pero mis papás ya vez que casi casi nos andan comprometiendo. Y bueno.-dijo ella acercándose al rubio.-quiero casarme contigo, no crees que es el momento para vivir juntos?

-No…no lo sé Katy.

-¿qué te pasa?... por qué te portas de una manera diferente

-no tengo nada.

-¿seguro?

-seguro.

-desde que me fui a Boston te he notado algo raro.

-como que

-no lo sé.

-entonces no digas nada si no sabes.

-está bien está bien.

Continuara…


	16. Capitulo 16

Capítulo 16

Había terminado la jornada de trabajo, Arnold salía de su oficina Katy apagaba la computadora. Arnold cerraba su oficina con llave. Ambos fueron rumbo a la salida, Luego de llegar al estacionamiento fueron directo a un restaurant para comer. Arnold escuchaba la radio las noticias de última hora.

-así es Jane, hace unas semanas también se dio una exposición de arquitectura.-decía el locutor a través de la radio.- y un buen arquitecto Arnold Shortman.

-mi vida eres tu!.-dijo la castaña

-lo se corazón.

-no puedo creer que te mencionen.-dijo muy animada.

-Arnold Shortman.-dijo la chica locutora.-me sorprende mucho siendo tan joven y ahora haciendo este gran proyecto, aproximadamente en dos años estará terminado el edificio que será un hermoso hotel cinco estrellas.-dijo la chica a través de la radio

-así es jane, si es posible si.

-todo es posible.-dijo Arnold

-claro amor tienes que hacer que terminen lo mas rápido.

-claro y cuando esté terminado se hará una inauguración.-dijo la chica.- junto con su novia

-así es la Srita. Geraldine Pataki

-¿qué?.-dijo Katy al escuchar tal nombre, Arnold solo apretó el volante

-_no puede ser, no pensé que dijeran eso, pense que eso del proyecto ya estaba mas que anunciado y ya._

-¿Geraldine Pataki?

-Katy

-fuiste con Geraldine Pataki a tu exposición y ¿no me llevaste a mí?

-Katy…cariño tú te fuiste a Boston cuando mi exposición era ese día, no puedes reclamarme

-por qué no corregiste eso… yo soy tu novia ¡yo!

-cariño, yo no dije eso de que Helga es mi novia.-dijo el rubio

-a mí no me engañas tu le dijiste a la periodista, no me vengas con excusas

-Katy déjame terminar si

-¡no! ¡no! ¡no! No escuchare nada

-Katy, escúchame sí, yo no fui el que dijo que ella es mi novia, si no mi otro jefe además sale en el periódico conmigo.

-aajaaa…sale en el periódico… hasta ella sale en el periódico, y eso que yo soy tu novia ni en el periódico sale y todavía que la saludo sin saber nada de esa noticia.-cruzo sus brazos

-Katy cariño, sabes que tú eres para mí, además tú estabas en Boston, recuerda que tu quisiste irte

-si pero nunca me dijiste que no irías solo… me engañaste

-claro que no.

-claro que si. Ya apúrate que tengo mucha hambre.

En cuanto llegaron al restaurant.

-buenas noches que le puedo ¿servir?

-si este un…

-nos permite unos minutos por favor.-dijo la castaña

-si claro.-dijo el mesero

-Katy tengo hambre podemos ordenar por favor

-no

-Katy… no te pongas así.-dijo acariciándole la mejilla.-habrá otra exposición y esta vez no tienes que irte.

-¿y cuándo será esa exposición?

-bueno tengo entendido que el año que viene

-genial, el año que viene.-dijo aún más enojada

-¿vas a seguir así? Para que mejor nos vayamos y te deje a tu casa.-la mirada de Katy cambio y vio a Arnold molesto.

-no…es que… me puse celosa, enojada que hayas ido con tu amiguita de la primaria la rubia

-no quería ir solo, asi que la invite. Además tiene tiempo que no la veo desde primaria es una de mis amigas de la banda.

-¿banda?

-bueno de la pandilla

-ah

-ya no estés así

-está bien, pero ya no la invites a ni un lado, solamente a mí.

-está bien, veo que no te cae nada bien

-no la conozco perfectamente.

-entonces por qué no hacemos una cena para 4 ella, su novio y nosotros

-¿para qué?

-para que la conozcas bien

-no gracias.

-vamos

-ya te dije que no, y no quiero.

-bien como quieras.

El mesero llego a tomarles la orden. Arnold observaba a Katy pidiendo su menú, luego vio a la ventana, viendo a las personas pasar de un lado a otro. Vio una silueta alta con cabellera rubia se le hacía parecer a Helga caminando en la cera. Sin ponerle atención a Katy este estaba más que buscando el rostro de la rubia. Katy le hablaba hasta que chasqueo sus dedos enfrente del rubio. El reacciono y vio el rostro de la castaña.

-¿qué te pasa?, desde hace unos segundos te estoy hablando y no me hacías caso.

-lo siento.

-¿lo sientes? ¿Eso es todo?, hace unas semanas estas muy raro, cada rato miras el celular, cuando queremos salir dices que tienes mucho trabajo cuando en verdad te la pasas registrando tus llamadas, en verdad que te pasa

-¿qué te pasa a ti Katy?

-¿Qué? A que te refieres de lo que me pase a mí

-si… es decir, te noto algo diferente, te pones celosa, te vas a Boston por tus padres de eso no me quejo. Pero así no eras.

-¿estamos hablando de ti o de mí?

-Ambos.-dijo el volviendo a mirar a la ventana para ver el rostro de la rubia, pero había desaparecido.

El mesero dejo su menú al lugar de cada uno, por un instante el semblante de Arnold había cambiado. Había pasado ya dos semanas de que no se había visto con Helga. Era algo que a él no le gustaba, pero ¿cuál eran las reglas de ser amigos con derecho? Claro no extrañarse solo, el más importante no tener celos. Una de las cosas que no debe hacer Arnold, pero como no la había visto no sentía eso aún, pero si la extrañaba, extrañaba su aroma de su cabello, su perfume, sentir su piel contra la de él, ver los labios rosas y esos ojos azules.

Tan solo recordarlo se le erizaba la piel, le hacía sentirse como esa vez en su departamento, por un momento pensó que estaba ahí, acariciando la piel de la rubia, sus cabellos dorados pasando a traer en su cara. Volvió a la mundo real, viendo a Katy comer ella era delicada, celosa y bonita, a la vez berrinchuda para pedir las cosas. De tan pronto cambio de parecer como le haría para el día de la boda de su mejor amigo, dijo que buscaría la forma en como escabullirse, pero no sabía cómo era el salón ni dónde. Esto iba ser divertido para él y para Helga, ahora como distraería a Katy.

Como distraer a ambos no solo era Katy, Helga iba a distraer a Robert, si le decía a Gerald que le echara la mano, no quiere meterlo en problemas era mejor hacerlo por su parte.

Arnold llego a su departamento junto con la castaña aun seria no se habían hablado durante el camino. Ella se sentó en el sillón viendo la manera en cómo hablar con Arnold.

-Katy escucha. Discúlpame de repente me puse así.-dijo el rubio sobándose el cuello

-no sé qué te paso, ósea de la nada cambiaste, dijiste que no me pusiera celosa y ahora me dices que notas algo diferente en mí.

-es que dices cosas que no sabes. Hay ocasiones que te pones celosa.

-es que no me gusta que otra chica te mire

-Katy otros chicos voltean a verte y yo no te digo nada.

-no me doy cuenta de eso

-como tú digas.

Se levanta del sillón la castaña y se acerca al rubio dándole unos masajes en la espalda. Arnold solo se dejó llevar, empezó a besarlo, luego le desabrochaba la camisa le acariciaba el pecho. Se montó en él. Arnold empezó a agarrarle los glúteos a la castaña, noto que tenía puesto hilo dental.

-sabía que pasaría esto por eso lo hice.-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-pues está pasando.-dijo el

Mientras tanto una rubia estaba el centro comercial viendo unas lencerías. Robert estaba ahí adentro esperando a que terminara Helga de ver toda la ropa de lencería, eso a él le aburría. Helga miraba una y otra y otra prenda femenina un hilo dental rosa con negro y otra completamente rosa. Una señorita se acercó a ella para ayudarla.

-¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

-si es que estoy buscando algo, bonito y a la vez excitante.

-ah ya veo.-dijo viendo al castaño que estaba esperando a la rubia.- venga conmigo

La empleada llevo a Helga a una sección de corsetería, tenían varios diseños, baby dolls y más.

-como que le gustaría a esa persona

-bueno busco algo así lindo y a la vez salvaje

-creo que tengo lo que busca señorita.-le mostro un baby doll rojo con negro y encaje en las orillas.

-este me parece perfecto

-¿se lo probara señorita?

-no… démelo, donde pago.

-de acuerdo, pase por aquí.

La rubia fue hasta la caja para pagar. Robert estaba a un lado de un mostrador, esperando a la rubia, cuando ella salió guardo la ropa en su bolso.

-por qué dilataste

-estaba buscando una ropa interior algún problema

-no, no ni un problema

-bien entonces sigamos caminando

Ambos seguían caminando, Helga agarrada del brazo de Robert. El castaño miraba la bolsa que cargaba la rubia, ¿porque la rubia fue a la otra sección de corsetería? Helga no usaba de esos atuendos pero cuando la vio pagar solo vio una ropa interior rosa ¿tanto había tardado para decidirse en esa ropa íntima? Claro estaba la rubia pretendía usarlo tenía la verdadera ropa en su bolso para usarla con esa persona.

Helga revisaba su celular para ver si tenía algún mensaje pero no, había pasado dos semanas que no se habían visto. Pensó en un momento que Katy ocupaba esos ratos libres del rubio. Ese momento llegaría algún día.

Mientras tanto en el departamento del rubio, ambos estaban acostados en la cama, la castaña estaba reposando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, Arnold abrazándola mirando al techo muy pensativo. Katy acariciándole el abdomen. Ambos muy callados ni uno hablaban. La castaña subio su mirada al rostro de arnold, le dio un beso, el observa a Katy y le sonríe.

-eres muy guapo

-gracias

-y tu muy hermosa

-más que tu amiga Geraldine.-dijo rodando los ojos

-sí más que ella

-¿aunque no tenga los ojos azules y no sea rubia y una tez muy blanca delicada y perfecta?

-¿Katy te estas comparando con mi amiga? ella así es, no es perfecta, tiene su modo la conozco desde primaria solo que ha cambiado un poco

-sí, unos pechos más grandes que los míos.-dijo sentándose encima del rubio.

-¿qué tiene los tuyos?

-¿no los notas? Son pequeños.-dijo ella tocándose sus pechos

-Katy no me eh quejado de los tuyos. ¿O si?

-no

-entonces confórmate con lo que tienes y eres

-bien bien

Ala mañana siguiente. El reloj marcaba las 11 a.m. día sábado, Arnold no trabajaba los sábados. El rubio despertaba, alado suyo no estaba la castaña sentía un aroma que provenía de la cocina, ¿era huevos revueltos? O ¿hot cake?, su celular del rubio sonaba pero no encontraba el celular. Empezó a ponerse su bóxer y buscaba entre las sabanas donde había quedado el celular, volvía a sonar, esta vez se escuchaba más cerca, hasta que lo halló.

-bu…bueno.

-vaya hasta que respondes y te apareces

-¿Helga?

-si cabezón soy yo, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy por la tarde?

-este.-observaba afuera y cerraba la puerta con cuidado.-no lo se Helga por que

-quiero mostrarte algo

-que…que es

-tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos

-y si me dices

-no, seria trampa. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy o no?

-no lo sé Helga, te aviso, es que…

-no me digas…Katy ¿cierto?

-si

-bien será otro momento, mientras estará guardado

Arnold necesitaba saber qué era lo que tenía Helga, pero como haría para distraer a Katy… si se quedaba esta tarde no tenía salida… tenía que estar con ella, y si no tenía la tarde libre para el solo e iría con Helga.

-entonces cabezón podrás o no

Dos semanas sin ver a la rubia, dos semanas sin tocarla, sin sentirla, era algo que debía disfrutar y gozar, era la primea vez que le era infiel a Katy, solo era una pequeña aventurilla con la rubia. ¿Cuánto duraría esto de ser amigos con derechos? Tenían reglas, y no debían romperlas, pero como terminarían cuando no quieran serlo, ¿cuándo uno de ellos dos llegue a su límite? Claro Arnold no quiere terminar lo que empezó ni tampoco Helga, pero si llegara a pasar que uno de ellos dos llegue al matrimonio tenían que dejar de serlo. Y olvidarse que eso nunca paso, o mantenerlo en secreto. Claro todo eso si llega a suceder, si a Helga no le llega el momento de un anillo en el dedo anular.

Continuara…

**AUTORA: HOLA CHICOS SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, SE QUE TARDE LO SE LO SE MIL DISCULPAS A LOS QUE ME LEEN ME GUSTA QUE ME ESCRIBAN ME INSPIRAN. ESTA VEZ ME BASE EN LA REALCION DE ARNOLD Y KATY NO SE QUE ME DIO, PERO ME BASE EN ELLOS EN ESTE CAPITULO. **

**ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO. **

**EH ESTADO TENIENDO MUCHO TRABAJO Y SALGO YA MUY TARDE LLEGO A MI CASA AGOTADA. TRATANDO DE NO HACER NADA MAL PERO TT_TT ALGUNAS COSAS SE ME OLVIDAN ASI QUE DENME SUERTE JIJIJIJIJI. **

**LOS QUEME LEEN MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO MUCHO MAS SWEET-SOL VEO TUS COMENTARIOS Y MUCHISIISISIMAS GRACIAS BESOS POR TUS COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS. TE LO AGRADEZCO, ME ESFUERZO POR HACER MI FIC Y CADA DIA QUE PASA ANALIZO MI ESCRITURA PARA VER QUE LE CAMBIO Y QUE PONGO XD. **

**LOS VEO EN LA SIGUIENTE. SALUDITOS A TODOS ¡! LOS QUIERO! BESOS **


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17

-hola!.. ¿hay alguien en el otro lado del celular?.-decía la rubia

-si…si

-entonces cabezón, no tengo todo el tiempo

-yo te llamo es que…

-no me digas ya se lo que paso anoche… tuviste tus locuras

-bueno…-dijo sobándose el cuello y sonrojándose

-no es necesario que me digas los detalles, así que me llamas para que vaya para allá o me dices.

-si yo te llamo

-está bien nos vemos

Ambos colgaron, el rubio iba a la puerta para ver donde estaba Katy, de suerte seguía cocinando. Arnold respiro hondo para salir de la habitación. La castaña estaba haciendo el desayuno, cuando vio al rubio salir le sonrió.

-bueno días dormilón

-buenos días

-te prepare el desayuno. Estaba pensando que esta noche deberíamos cenar en casa de mis padres estaré con ellos en la tarde quiero darte una sorpresa.

-ah está bien, si ve con tus padres.

-entonces te veré ahí a las 7, quiero que llegues puntual por favor.

-está bien.

La castaña preparo la mesa para desayunar. Arnold tomo asiento. Mientras tanto Helga estaba en su habitación viendo su armario su pequeña caja rosa, cuando la abrió vio el pequeño libro rosa. Dio vuelta a la última página, lo último que había escrito en su pequeño libro rosa. "_Ya no quiero amarte". _Cuando leyó esto la rubia recordó aquel momento cuando Arnold se fue a San Lorenzo. Cuando ella tenía 12 años estaba atrás en las escaleras de emergencia viendo irse el rubio con sus padres en el taxi. Fue la última vez que lo había visto. Hasta ahora que se reencontraron en la heladería.

Cuando Helga cumplió 14 años de edad ella se había vuelto rebelde en la secundaria, más mandona como lo era antes. Se vestía con sus pantalones y su blusa rosa siempre llevaba su patineta skate rosa con una calavera de color negra, a un costado. Usaba pulseras negras. Era la chica rebelde de la secundaria 119. Ese cambio le había afectado cuando Arnold se fue. Tenía una foto guardada en su caja rosa con su patineta rosa, junto con ella estaba Phoebe y Gerald, tomada por un extraño de la calle.

-qué recuerdos… estúpido cabeza de balón.-dijo la rubia

Helga pasó a ser de una rebelde a una responsable, todo eso ocurrió cuando se mudaron con Olga. La metieron a una escuela recomendada de Olga que la haría cambiar demasiado, y bien hizo la escuela con la rubia. La habían transformado según lo que aparentaba pero por dentro seguía siendo la rebelde.

Cerro la caja rosa cuando escucho tocar la puerta. Maldecía por haberla interrumpido en sus recuerdos, fue a ver quién era, cuando abrió era el mensajero le dejo un paquete. Cerró la puerta y vio la tarjeta de quien la había mandado. Esa letra la conocía muy bien, su madre había la había escrito. Abrió el paquete, no era más que nada un recuerdo de las vacaciones que fueron.

-ay mama para esto abrí la puerta, pero esta bonito.-dijo viendo la pequeña estrella de cristal.-bien a desayunar.-decía la rubia

Helga se preparó el desayuno. Mientras tanto en Hillwood la pareja que aún estaban cerca por casarse veían el salón como quedaría cada cosa, las mesas, la fuente que habría en la entrada, todo estaba viéndose ya quedaba poco tiempo para que los enamorados se casaran, Phoebe estaba un poco nerviosa no por casarse si no por el salón, las decoraciones, las flores, los arreglos de mesa todo, Shena estaba guiándola donde iría cada cosa para ver su punto de vista y siendo evaluada por Phoebe, Rhonda estaba encargada de la comida.

Tras pasar la mañana, Katy estaba comprando en el centro comercial las cosas para la cena con sus padres, quería darle una sorpresa a Arnold su querido novio rubio de ojos verdes. Tras haber comprado todo lo necesario, fue a su casa para ver el recetario. Estando ahí su madre la ayudaba para la cena.

-quiero que sea especial para el mama

-ya me imagino, te saldrá bien hija.

-quiero hacer esto para los 4 mama, no creas que solo seremos arnold y yo también ustedes mamá

-pensé que solo serían ustedes.

-lo hago para que convivamos los 4, y así pues tal vez pronto me case.

-si hija, eres la mujer más afortunada, supe que Arnold es el joven arquitecto más reconocido

-si mamá, hizo una casa en Miami el mismo diseño la casa.

-él te conviene hija

-lo se madre lo sé.

Arnold manejaba para ir a la casa de la rubia. Estaba a solo 10 cuadras para llegar, eran las 4 de la tarde, tendría todo el tiempo para ver a la rubia mientras daban las 7 de la noche para la cena de Katy que ella prepararía.

Helga en su departamento estaba escuchando música mientras el rubio llegaba.

I was looking for a driver who can drive real fast  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
Im a fine tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sun roof top and a ganster lean.

So if you feel it let me know know know  
Come now what you waiting for for for  
My engine's ready to explode explode explode  
So start me up and watch me go go go

La rubia seguía la letra de la canción, iba a su habitación para sacar lo que había comprado en la lencería. Se miraba al espejo y daba una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. Todo lo tenía planeado, Arnold no sabía nada de esto. Todo lo que tenía para el rubio era una pequeña sorpresita.

Arnold estaba estacionándose, entro al edificio. Helga guardaba la pequeña ropa, escucho tocar la puerta. La rubia fue abrir, no era más que Arnold detrás de esa puerta blanca.

-¿no era tan difícil verdad?

-ya sé que no

-bien, veo que te desocupaste de Katy

-sí, en realidad fue a casa de sus padres, para hacer la cena quiere sorprenderé

-ah ya veo

-y ¿qué es lo que tienes que mostrarme?

-vaya estas ansioso por saber que es, primero lo primero.

-que…que es

-tienes que comer algo ¿no?, o ¿ya comiste?

-este no, no eh comido pero…

-pero nada, vamos a comer y luego te mostrare lo que tengo

-esta bien esta bien

Mientras ambos rubios pasaban su tarde de la comida, en Hillwood con Phoebe, todo se estaba poniendo un caos con los adornos florales en donde ponerlas, Rhonda le explicaba si ponerlas en la entrada para darle una vista al salón. Estaban a pocas semanas, solo les hacía falta el grupo musical. Ambos enamorados Phoebe y Gerald querían algo tropical, salsa merengue de todo tipo de música para que se pusiera alegre la fiesta. Todo se había llevado casi todo el día para la gran boda.

Phoebe estaba neurótica por la boda, Gerald la tranquilizaba para que no se pusiera asi.

-ay por dios Phoebe cálmate, todo estará perfecto, obvio como una novia lo quiere.-dijo Rhonda tomándola de los hombros

-estoy calmada Rhonda.-dijo acomodándose los lentes

-yo creo que no, tienes que dormir Phoebe así que tranquilízate, no te pongas neurótica por dios, si no aparecerás en novias neuróticas

-que chistosa Rhonda

Nueva york

Helga y Arnold estaban hablando y tomando un poco de champagne. Sentados en el sillón ambo reían de cualquier tontería que cuando eran niños. Eran las 6:00 de la tarde tan rápido pasaba las horas, y era hora de que Helga mostrara su pequeña sorpresita, cosa que al rubio le emocionaría sus hormonas.

-ven quiero que me acompañes.-dijo al rubia

-¿a dónde?

-tu sígueme.-lo llevo a su habitación y lo sentó en su cama.-espera aquí ahora vuelvo.-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

El rubio se sonrojo al mirar esos ojos azules de la chica. Helga fue directo al tocador para cambiarse y ponerse el atuendo. No había tardado tanto ya que tenía puesta las medias. Se puso labial rojo y un poco de rímel.

La rubia al salir del tocador, Arnold la miro, trago saliva tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sonrojado, se veía como un tonto al ver una chica con Baby Doll tallado que le hacían lucir sus curvas y pechos resaltándose.

Arnold noqueado, no reaccionaba por lo que veía eso era la sorpresa que le tenía al rubio. Su mente de Arnold le hacía muchas preguntas ¿dónde estaba todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo tener a una amiga con un cuerpo así? La respuesta de su segunda pregunta ya la tiene y era más que su amiga si no una amiga íntima, ¿Dónde estaba Robert en este momento? el a eso ni le importaba por ahora mientras no los interrumpieran todo estaba bien.

-y bien… como me veo.-dijo la rubia

-aa…bi..bien.-dijo el tratando de sacar alguna palabra

-te deje sorprendido ¿verdad?

-este…

-shh.-callo al chico con su dedo índice.- no digas nada.-lo miro con seducción

Helga era tan astuta, sabia como dominar a Arnold con la seducción de una mujer, lo jalo de la camisa lo miro a los ojos.

-te has portado muy mal.-dijo la rubia

-¿y que tan mal me porte?

-uuuyyy muy mal, te daré una lección.-dijo riéndose pícaramente

Mientras tanto Katy estaba haciendo la cena los últimos detalles que hacía falta para que Arnold llegara y probara lo que había preparado con ayuda de su madre. La castaña marcaba a su celular para saber algo del rubio, ya que no lo había llamado durante todo el día, es más desde que se fue a comprar. Le mandaba a buzón, eso era raro para ella, siempre le contestaba.

-tal vez ha de estar bañándose.

-que pasa hija, ¿todo bien?

-si mamá todo está bien, hay que arreglar la mesa.

-está bien.

En el departamento, Helga estaba en la sala puso un disco, Arnold sentado en el sillón mirando el cuerpo de Helga, en sus adentros tenía ganas de quitarle todo.

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister

Helga empezó a subirle volumen al estéreo, luego se movía sensualmente, le daba la espalda al rubio, en la pierna de la rubia tenía un pequeño látigo.

He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go? Oh

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (oh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) 

Helga bailaba frente al rubio sensualmente haciendo que se excitara. Las manos del rubio se posaban a las piernas de Helga haciendo que ella se lo quitara de encima.

-no no no aun no es hora.

El rubio lo miro a los ojos, no podía castigarlo así, el necesitaba embestirla, quitarle todo lo que tenía encima. Por más que Arnold trataba de controlarse, su entrepierna se notaba un bulto, Helga noto eso.

-veo que no aguantas mas.-dijo la rubia tocándole las piernas

Lo jalo hasta su habitación, lo tiro a la cama, le desabotonaba la camisa lentamente, cuando se encimo vio al rubio ojiverde.

Katy terminaba de bañarse para preparar la mesa cuando Arnold llegara, casi darían las siete, ansiosa la castaña espero en la sala, sus padres estaban en la sala. Solo faltaba que Arnold llegara para cenar.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de la rubia, Arnold estaba encima de la rubia embistiéndola, se había deshecho de lo que tenía puesto, Helga estaba boca abajo, Arnold le agarraba de la cadera, jadeando los dos, estaban totalmente excitados, la rubia no aguantaba pero se hacia la fuerte, al aguantar el miembro del rubio.

Habían cambiado de posición, Arnold quería venirse no tardo tanto para hacerlo, hasta que termino. Ambos estaban agitados, Arnold se acostó a un lado de la rubia.

-no te perdiste de nada tonto cabezón

-claro que no me perdería esto

-tienes que irte.-dijo la rubia

-¿me estas corriendo?

-claro que no, solo que…

-sh.-callo a la rubia.-no digas nada

Eran las 7:30 Arnold aun no llegaba a la casa de sus padres de Katy, ella llamándola y no respondía el celular. Maldecía por que el rubio no le respondía sus llamadas.

-hija ¿estas segura que le dijiste?

-claro que si mama, ha de ser que se retrasó,

-ya llegara hija tranquila.

Arnold se cambiaba, se había tomado una ducha antes, Helga aún seguía en la cama, sentada semidesnuda.

-son las 8:30 ¿no tenías que irte hace hora y media?

-¿que?

-aja…. Tenías una cena con Katy no es así

-es cierto maldición.-dijo saliendo de la habitación

-cierra la puerta cuando sal…gas.-dijo oyendo cerrarse la puerta.-estúpido cabeza de balón.

Arnold corrió a su auto y arranco lo más rápido que pudo, pero había un tráfico, habían tapado la calle por venta nocturna de las tiendas.

-rayos….-dijo el, dio vuelta a la derecha y llegar lo más rápido.

Arnold manejaba lo más rápido posible, estaba rompiendo las reglas de tránsito, no manejar a exceso de velocidad, por suerte no había policías tras del rubio.

Al fin había llegado a la casa de sus padres, eran las 9:00 de la noche las luces aún seguían encendidas, toco la puerta para saber si aún seguían despiertos o si tal vez estaban ahí. De sorpresa su madre de Katy abrió la puerta.

-ella no está Arnold.

-¿Qué?

-ella se fue muy molesta y triste a la vez

-¿dónde fue?

-a su departamento

No espero más, Arnold fue al departamento de Katy, en cuanto llego las luces estaban apagadas. Se acercó a la puerta para tocar.

-Arnold?

El volteo y vio a Katy con unas bolsas que acababa de ir a comprar unas bebidas alcohólicas.

-¿qué haces aquí?

-Katy en verdad se me hizo tarde…yo lo siento

-olvídalo Arnold, ya no importa.-dijo haciendo a un lado al rubio y abriendo la puerta

-en verdad no lo había olvidado solo que había mucho tráfico te lo puedo mostrar si quieres vamos…

-¡no!.-grito la castaña.-la cena era muy importante para mi

-y para mi también

-si claro… llegas tarde para venir a cenar y decirme que hay tráfico, no soy estúpida Arnold

-en verdad lo lamento

-¿dónde estabas?

-estaba con…

-tengo entendido que hoy no trabajas y tu amigo Gerald está en Hillwood no puedes irte allá y regresar tan rápido… en verdad donde estabas

-en mi departamento jugando play.-mentía

-ah… play entonces ahí se te olvido, entonces debí no interrumpirte en tu juego, debí no llamarte tantas veces para que no me preocupara y tardara más en hacer la cena

-lo lamento

-lo lamentas… ¿y crees que te perdonare?

-Katy yo…

-yo nada…por esta vez, te perdono, pero la segunda, no tendrás oportunidad, seré yo la que se vaya de tu vida.

Continuara…


End file.
